They Raise Us Up, So they Can Watch Us Fall
by WalkonWater
Summary: Kate has had a rough life. She mainly depends on her good looks to get by. But suddenly life starts to look up from her most recent tragedy. She falls in love. But what happens when her new life comes crashing down before her very eyes...
1. Her 'Rep'

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

I was walking down the street feeling the sun beat on the back of my neck. I heard some guy's whistle at me, but I kept on walking. Usually I would walk up to the guys and start flirting with them, but I just wasn't in the mood. But then again I was getting kind of hungry, and well it wasn't really my fault that guys always took me out, bought meclothes and dinner. But hell if they were offering I wasn't about to turn them down. I stopped and despite how tired I was my stomach was speaking loud and clear. So I gave me hair a little flip and walked over towards them.

Truthfully the guys weren't that good looking, but then again they definitely weren't ugly. But it didn't really matter to me. I was a professional flirt. I could flirt just as well with a good-looking guy as I could with a less attractive one. Then again I enjoyed flirting with some guys more then other, but hell when it came down to it I didn't really care.

Now despite what it sounds I'm not a slut. Though the rep I've got around these parts would say otherwise. I swear I've heard so many stories about myself if I didn't know me, I'd believe them. But the thing is I've only ever had two boyfriends. And hell my first boyfriend I'd had was when I was like 7 and we spent more time throwing sand at each other and trying not to catch each other's cooties then being boyfriend and girlfriend. And now you're thinking well just because I haven't had too many boyfriends, doesn't stop me from sleeping around. But despite what everyone believes I'm still a virgin. Matter of fact I've actually got morals and all that, I'm not some slut.

Guys just assumed I was a slut. Either because of the stories they'd heard about me, or the fact that I happened to be real good looking. I have a pretty slim figure, and medium length brown hair that naturally flipped up. I remember a guy asking me how much time I spent on my hair to get it looking like that, but in all honesty, my hair just did it naturally. I also had brown eyes, though Bryan always use to tell me I had real deep eyes, and I'd like to think I do to. So all and all I was a pretty good-looking girl, and most guys didn't care that I was only 15. They cared that I was good looking. And my looks were something I definitely used to my advantage.

So when a guy hollered at me to come over, most of the time I did. I'd give me hair a little flip and strike a cute pose, as I talked to them. I flirted so well that almost every guy thought I was in to them or at least thought they had a chance to get me in bed. They'd offer to take me out for a bite to eat, or sometimes I'd play up the poor girl routine and they'd take me to go buy some new clothes. As a matter of fact I couldn't remember the last time I had bought something for myself. True enough I did use what money I got from my job on the weekends to buy a bit of food or help pay off a few bills for Mrs. Hannigan. And I only stole when I had to, I didn't like stealing much, made me feel odd after I'd done it.

My best friend Lee once asked if I felt bad using guys like the way I did. But I had merely shook my head. It was hard to feel bad about something like that when you've been threw the shit that I have. I knew there had to be some nice guys out there somewhere but that hope was slowly fading away. Plus I felt like guys were trying to use me, more then I was using them. I couldn't even begin to count the guys who had tried to get me into bed. Someone of them backed off when I said no, but most didn't. But I was a good fighter and could hold my own that's for sure. But once you flipped out a blade _then_ they backed off. I had only used my blade once, and it was strictly self-defense. But I still didn't like doing it. I didn't hurt the guy real bad, just a couple of stitches. And he deserved what he got considering what he was trying to do to me. I'd do it again if I had to, but I sure didn't like it.

Any ways, I'd managed to flirt well enough that the three guys I was standing with offered to take me out for a bite to eat. And I was real thankful about that. I could hear my stomach growling, I hadn't eaten since yesterday, maybe even the day before that. All four of us walked down to Dingo's, the one guy, I'm pretty sure his name was Louis, said he could hot-wire a car if I didn't want to walk. But I assured him I'd be fine walking. Taking a good look at the three of them, I think I remembered them as a part of Tim Sheppard's gang. At least they looked like it. But they were definitely Greasers and that's for sure. I didn't have a problem with that though; I was a greaser too.

Besides I didn't much like Socs. Always thinking they were better then the rest of us. They'd pull their fancy mustangs over to where I was walking and try to pick me up. They thought I should be honored that they were picking up a greaser or at least that's what I figured by the way they talked to me. But I never got in the car. A few years ago I use to if I was real desperate for some food, but not now. No matter how hungry I was or how cold, or wet, I vowed to myself I would never be seen anywhere near a Soc. Especially after what they had done to Bryan, to his family and to me.

After we finished eating and my stomach had finally settled down, I'd come to discover that Louis, Jon and Dale were actually pretty decent guys. Though judging by the looks some people gave us when they walked by, I'd say they would beg to differ. But then again a lot of people did look at us like that. We were just Greasers to them, juvenile delinquents up to know good and the Socs were perfect little angels. That's how a lot of people saw it, and there wasn't much I could do to change that. Though I definitely wasn't one to judge a book by the cover, but after the whole situation with Bryan and seeing what the Socs had done to him, I found myself spitting as one of them walked by. I knew I wasn't really being fair, part of me knew there had to be some nice Socs out there, but after you go through something like I'd been threw, after you see what they can do to people, what they do to people's families, their lives. Then it's real hard to think that there's such thing as a decent Soc.

The guys walked me to the closest thing I had to home, Mrs. Hannigan's house. She was a real nice old lady. She was a widow, all her kids had moved away and had family's of their own. And she had missed having someone around, besides her cat. So when I had wandered the streets alone, hungry and cold for the fourth night in a row, Mrs. Hannigan gladly took me in. She wasn't rich by any means; she was hardly affording to support herself. She didn't have the nicest looking house, but it was homey. Mrs. Hannigan took a lot of pride in her decorating though. Every room in the house had a cottage type look. And she prided herself on her gardening. I suppose Mrs. Hannigan's place could be considered where I live. It's where the few things I owned were, and I had a room there. It used to be the guestroom, so it had a bed and all.

But as I said before Mrs. Hannigan didn't have much money. I had a rare meal there, but I didn't feel right eating her food. She was already providing me with a roof over my head, which I appreciate more then I think she even knows. Though I try to help out as much as I can. I work down at a grocery store on the weekends since I still go to school and all. The manager of the store, Leon, was a real nice guy though. Sometimes he'd let me take home some of the food or give me a little extra on payday. I used the money I earned to help Mrs. Hannigan pay the bills, but it was never enough. Luckily most of the time I could flirt me way into giving them a few dollars and asking them to hold off for the rest for a week or two until I could figure out a way to get the money. Although Mrs. Hannigan never knew I did that, she just assumed that we were making enough to get by. I didn't want to worry her so I didn't say anything. Besides I liked knowing she was happy without a care in the world or having to worry about paying a bill. She was getting real old, I wanted her to enjoy her life, not worry about mine.

I stood outside the house for a while talking to the three of them. We got around to talking about Shepard's gang I was right about them. They were part of Sheppard's gang so I told them to say hi to Tim for me. Tim and I were real close, he looked out for me like a little sister, the fact that I was good-looking didn't really matter to him or at least he didn't show it. Tim and Bryan had been real good friends, and so Tim and I had become real close.

I could of stood outside talking to Louis, Jon and Dale all night. But I saw Mrs. Hannigan watching from the window and decided it was probably time to head inside.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said with my famous smile.

"Not if we see you first," Jon replied.

I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah," Louis said as he rolled his eyes at Jon, "Seven thirty don't forget."

"Oh I won't," I said with a smile.

"Alright," Dale said with a wink, " Later Kate."

"Later," I said with a smile as headed towards the house. I could feel their eyes following me but I didn't mind. They were nice guys. Plus they were the first guys in a long, long, time who didn't try to pressure me into anything. They knew I saw them as friends, and I think they could accept that. Besides I don't think they really minded, I was pretty easy person to get along with, and I wasn't too hard on the eyes.

As I walked inside I saw Mrs. Hannigan sitting in her chair knitting.

"Well I'm off to bed Mrs. H," I said with a grin. Mrs. Hannigan hated being called Mrs. H as much as I hated being called Katie but we did everyone in awhile just as a joke.

"Night Katie."

I smiled and headed off to my room. I lied down with smile it had been a good day. I hoped that tomorrow would be just as good.


	2. Who Knows What Could Happen

When I woke up that morning my back was a bit sore. One of the damn springs had been poking me again. But I didn't mind it that much; it was a lot better then nothing. I had gone down stairs to the kitchen to see how much food we had left. To my relief there was enough cereal to last at least a week so I figured it be okay to have a bowl for myself. So I sat down at the table and looked out the window. It was a real pretty Saturday morning. I could see Mrs. Hannigan outside in the garden. I don't know what else she could be possibly doing to that garden though. It was already blooming with flowers and every other plant Mrs. H could get her hands on. It looked real pretty too. There were a few rocks in it that led to a little bench I had built for her in my shop class. Mrs. Hannigan loved that bench. She would spend her morning gardening, and then she would grab some coffee, a good book and just sit there admiring her garden while reading. That was something both Mrs. H and I both loved doing, except I wasn't big on the coffee part, the stuff was to strong for me. I preferred a coke.

I looked up at the time and realized I ought to go get ready for work. I went up stairs and tried finding an outfit. Most of the clothes I had were Bryan's that he had grown out of. Also had a few of Lee's shirts they he had lent me and I just never gave back. I had a few pairs of jeans and shirts some were loose and baggy, but I still had a few that fit my figure. Looking threw my mess I managed to find a clean pair of jeans. Pulling them on was a little difficult though. They had just been cleaned and were a bit snug. Looking at the time again I realized I didn't have time to be fussy. I grabbed one of Bryan's old plaid shirts and threw it on. I tied it up at the front so it fit a little tighter. Running down stairs to the bathroom I brushed my hair. As usually it flipped out at the ends without me needing to do a thing. I brushed my teeth really quick so I decided to take a mint just in case. I heard my ride pull up at front so I quickly left a note on the fridge to tell Mrs. Hannigan where I was going. She knew I had to work today but her memory was going so I knew it was always best to leave a note, just in case.

I then ran out the front door to see Lee waiting there in his car. It was a pretty nice car to and Lee looked pretty good riding in it. Lee was a real good-looking guy. He was tall with a real nice build. He had dirty blonde hair, and I set of baby blue eyes to go with it. Lee and I were best friends; we had been since he had found me in the park after I had finally ran away from home. I remember the night so perfectly too. I was sitting on the swing sets bawling like a baby when Lee and Bryan had come along. Bryan had sat in the swing next to me asking what was wrong while Lee had just started pushing me on the swing. Almost instantly we all became best friends. I just felt like I could trust them with anything. If it weren't for them I'd probably still be wandering the streets aimlessly searching for some purpose to life, I might even be dead. Without them I honestly don't think I could have made it. I loved Lee and Bryan so much and I missed Bryan every day, me and Lee both did.

"Hey pretty lady," Lee said with a grin as he was clearly checking me out.

I hopped into the car and then gave him a playful punch. He just laughed and handed me my usual bottle of coke. I seriously couldn't leave without that stuff. In fact it was Lee who had gotten me hooked on it. But now he was paying the price for it. Every morning he bought a coke for himself and one for me before he came to pick me up. Lee worked a few blocks away from the store I worked at so he always picked me up which meant he was always buying an extra bottle of coke.

I looked over at Lee who seemed to have a smug look of triumph on his face.

"Are you just gonna tell me what you did last night or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" I asked with a grin.

"Well since I've still got the bruise on my arm from before. I guess I'll just tell you," he said as he rubbed his arm with a smirk, "Well you know that girl Jen?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but role my eyes. Lee was a lady's man and that's a fact. Honestly I don't think I've ever known him to be in a relationship that lasted more then a month. But then again I had no room to talk. But I didn't go around sleeping with guys like Lee did to girls.

"Slutty Jen?" I asked with a grin, "Or the real smart one?"

Lee smiled, "The real smart one."

I looked at him a little shocked. I was assuming it was slutty Jen. I never could remember the girl's last name all I knew was that she had a rep for sleeping with pretty much any guy. But smart Jen was a fairly rich girl. Lee was a greaser so Jen's parents encouraged her to stay away from us. But all and all Jen was a nice girl she was in my Math class. She was real smart. I liked her. We got along pretty good; we even hung out a few times when her parents were out of town. But I was rather curious to see what smart Jen had done with Lee.

"Really?" I asked with one eyebrow raised, "How drunk was she?"

Lee gave my a playful punch in the arm, "She wasn't drunk thanks. I would never do that."

Lee couldn't even keep a straight face. We both knew full well that's exactly something Lee would do, but hey don't get me wrong he's a great guy. Plenty of girls had a crush on him. He had a job and typically paid for his things. He shared a house with his friend Gary and Lee paid half the rent. So he was a really good guy. But Lee was still well… Lee for lack of better words.

"So what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing to her thank you very much. I was walking home from work and she happened to be walking in the same direction as me and I saw some Socs following her from down the street so I slowed down and walked with her. She really appreciated that too. The Socs following her were some real creeps. We got to talk and turns out she is pretty nice like you said. Also turns out she's real good-looking too. So guess who's taking her to David's party tonight?"

I couldn't help but smile. Lee typically wasn't this excited about taking a girl out. I think if he were this excited every time he took out a girl he would have died of a heart attack by now. Lee was the type of guy who liked to try and play it cool. But I could tell he was pretty excited about tonight. But I also knew Jen had, had a crush on Lee since I introduced them a few months back. But of course Jen's parents would die if they ever found out about Lee. But Jen had been in a real rebellious mood lately so it didn't really surprise me that she had finally decided to make a move. And it made me happy that Lee seemed to like Jen. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he really did like her.

"Umm… I don't know. Let's see…. Jared Rink?" I asked with a smirk.

"Me!" he said with a grin.

I laughed, "You really like her don't you."

Lee looked at me for a second then smiled, "Yeah I think I really do."

Lee pulled over in front of the store and I hopped out.

"You coming to David's party tonight?" Lee asked as I walked round the front of the car.

"Yeah I'm meeting Dale, Jon and Louis there." I replied as a headed towards the door.

"Who, who and who?" he asked in a protective manner.

Lee always knew who I was flirting with, the rare guy I was dating, the guys who liked me. Lee knew most of the guys in our neighborhood and told me which ones not to go near. And I always listened, well almost always. Lee was real protective over me, especially since Bryan was gone, he figured he had to make that up to.

"Jon Smith, Dale Johnson and Louis Kelly. They're part of Sheppard's gang."

Lee nodded his head, "I guess that's okay then."

"Thanks for the permission," I said rolling my eyes as I opened the front doors, "Later Lee."

"Later Sugar." He said as he drove off real fast.

He was lucky that I didn't chase him down the street. I hated being called Sugar. It was like one of my biggest pet peeves. If I weren't already running late I would have gone after him.

Leon watched me enter taking the time to point at the clock. I was ten minutes late.

"Sorry," I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Just don't let it happen again," he said with a smile, shaking his head.

Leon was a good guy. He knew I'd been through a lot lately. And besides he was pretty laid back about a lot of things. I was late more often then I was on time, but Leon didn't really care. Sometimes I'd stay later to make up for it. But I brought a lot of business in for him. So as long I was there at a decent time, he didn't mind.

The day was pretty dull. A few people came in, and bought some stuff. Nothing real exciting. It was getting near six and that's when I got off so I was just trying to clean up a bit before Desiree, the girl who worked after me, came in. I was just getting ready to go when a group of guys walked in. I looked up at them and saw four guys. And they clearly saw me. I was heading over to one of the isle to put a can back and they had taken the time to go down on the other side of the isle. I was trying to play along and act like I didn't notice them but I definitely did. Though I had never met them before, I knew who they were. They knew Lee, and hell I knew everyone Lee did.

I walked back over to the cashier and they followed me over to the newsstand. I had gotten a real good look at the guys. One of them had blonde hair, so blonde it kind of looked white. I had seen him around before, Dallas Winston. Lee had told me to watch my back around Dally but hell I figured I could handle what someone like Dallas Winston could hand out. The other guy had black hair from what I could tell. He had that cute little puppy dog look about him, but I could tell he was shy. I'm pretty sure his name was Johnny but I could have been wrong. But as I looked at him again I knew it had to have been Johnny. Lee had told me about the beating some Socs had done to him, the guy had been wearing rings. Johnny had a scar on his cheek and I could definitely see it. The other guy looked a bit drunk. But I knew who he was, Keith Matthews. Everyone called him Two-Bit. I'd never met the guy but Lee sure got a kick out of him whenever he was around. I took a long stare at the last guy. He was real good-looking that's for sure. I'm pretty sure he was Curtis. Though I couldn't think for the life of me remember what his name was. I knew his brother worked down at the gas station. He was one of the guys I enjoyed flirting with but I'm pretty sure his girl Sandy didn't. And I had seen the oldest one once, he had been working outside and it was real hot out. So he had taken his shirt off and he had looked real good with it off. Looking back at this guy though I felt a smile appear on my face.

I was pretending to re-arrange some of the papers up front but I really wasn't. Setting them down I decided to say something.

"Do we have to do this all day?" I asked with a smile as I slowly headed towards the door.

They followed, "Oh we will if we have to baby." I heard one of them call out.

"I was merely asking if we had to," I said with a grin, "I was more then aware you would. Hell who wouldn't? I mean look at me."

I did a nice little twirl in front of them. Then I 'accidentally' dropped the papers I was carrying and made quite a show at of picking them up. And I could tell they enjoyed that. Once I stood up and brushed myself off I looked up and saw that they all had grins on their faces.

"Any ways, " I said after none of them seemed to be able to think of a comeback from my comment, "I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate," said the Curtis boy, "I'm Ponyboy."

I smiled at Ponyboy. Something about him just made me feel different. I was a pro flirt and the right words just seemed to roll of my tongue. I typically didn't think to hard about what I was going to say next. But with Ponyboy around, I wanted to make sure I said the right thing, no the perfect thing.

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

"The one and only," he replied.

I smiled at Ponboy as I listened to him introduce everyone else. But of course I had been right about their names, I'd like to think I was hardly ever wrong. But that was a lie in itself.

"So where are you boys headed off too?" I asked as I took the time to strike a cute little pose.

"Well we were heading over to David's party," Dally answered in an almost bored matter as he took a drag of his smoke, "Wanna come?"

"Well I'm already meeting some guys there. But hey if you're all there, and I'm there. Who knows what could happen," I said as I left the store.

I could hear Two-Bit and Dally holler a few things at me as I walked over to Lee's car. I merely laughed and as we drove by I blew them a kiss. Lee looked at me kind of funny but just shrugged it off. He hadn't noticed Dally was one of the guys standing there, so I didn't here a lecture or anything. He merely warned me to be careful like he always did. I don't know why he spends all that time drilling that into my head though, I honestly wish he could get it threw his. As he pulled up to my house I quickly hopped out and waved good bye. Once I was inside I said hi to Mrs. Hannigan before running upstairs to my room. I wanted to make sure I looked not just good, but great.


	3. Lady Love

I was madly searching threw my clothes trying to find the perfect outfit. I had to have gone threw my entire wardrobe at least three times and I still couldn't find anything I wanted to wear. I looked at the time and realized I only had 30 more minutes to get ready. I was panicking a bit and grudgingly I knew I only had one choice left. I grabbed my coat and as I went downstairs I told Mrs. Hannigan I was going to Lee's house. Mrs. H didn't know I liked to go out partying, she was kind of simple that way. But hey, I didn't want to worry her any ways. Lee was the only one of my friends that Mrs. Hannigan actually remembered so I just always told her that's where I was going.

As I walked outside I wished I had grabbed Lee's coat instead of the little one I had on. It was getting kind of cold out. I heard some guys drive by and honk their horn at me but I just kept on walking. Seeing them pull over I walked a bit faster.

"Hey baby! Where ya going? Come on back honey! Don't be like that!" I heard them call at me.

I just kept on walking I was only a few houses away from where I needed to get to and I knew I was close enough that I didn't have to worry about getting raped or anything right now. Feeling one of the guys grab my arm and I turned around and punched him in the face.

"Bitch!" he screamed at me as a few of his buddies got closer to me.

I merely laughed at them and kept on walking. Hearing them follow me I could see Tim Sheppard and a few other guys coming from the other end of the block but obviously the guys behind me didn't. I wasn't real concerned about getting hurt or anything but I figured I'd play up that part just to give these guys what they deserved.

"Get away from me! Help me! Someone help! Tim!" I screamed as one of them tried to cover me mouth.

Tim and the few guys he was with came running down the block towards me. Then Tim just wound up and started pounding the guys who were trying to jump me. I felt one of Tim's friends pull me out of harm's way. He led me over to the street light before running back to get a few swings in. I took a seat and enjoyed watching the little punks get their ass kicked by Sheppard's gang. It wasn't long before Tim had the guys running back to their car sporting some new black eyes and bloody cuts.

"You alright?" Tim asked as he walked over. He was now sporting a fat lip but I knew Tim didn't care, made him look tough.

"Yeah fine," I said with a grin.

"They didn't hurt you though?" Tim asked catching the grin on my face he shook his head, "You could have taken 'em eh."

I laughed, "Yeah but I figured you looked kind of bored and could use something to do."

Tim grinned at me as he helped me up, "Thanks Kate."

"Any time Tim."

"So what brings you over here any ways I thought you were going with Louis and them to David's party." Tim asked, "That's where were headed if you wanna come."

"Thanks but actually I was coming to see if Angela was still home."

"You in need of some girly clothes."

"Afraid so."

Tim smiled and shook his head, "Yeah she's still home. But you better hurry up she's already pretty wasted and she hasn't even gotten to the party yet."

I nodded my head. I didn't much like Angela Sheppard. If you were looking for a slut, she was definitely one. Me and her just didn't get along. We pretty much had opposite opinions about everything. And when I say everything I mean it to. But I was nice to her most of the time. Mostly out of respect for Tim. He was a pretty good guy and always kept an eye out for me. So I didn't beat Angela up half as much as I wanted to. Not to say we didn't get into a fight every once in a while. But we both got over it pretty fast, just so Tim didn't have lecture us. Besides I didn't like bothering Tim, he'd done enough for me. I didn't need him thinking that I didn't appreciate it. And I guess I could kind of respect Angela in an odd sort of way. She didn't take shit from any guys, she wasn't scared of them. I respected that.

"Well I guess I better get going then. Later."

"Later Kate."

I headed towards the Sheppard's house. I personally didn't care that Angela was wasted already. I actually liked her better when she wasn't sober. She was a lot nicer to me and I had the satisfaction of knowing she was going to have a hell of a hang over the next day. I knocked on the door and heard Angela holler 'It's open.' So I walked in and went to her room. There she was sitting with some other girl. I was pretty sure her name was Danielle. They both had a beer in their hands.

"Eh it's Kate!" Angela said as she walked over and gave me a hug. She was definitely drunk.

"Hey Angela. Listen I was wondering if I could borrow a top for David's party?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure help yourself."

"Thanks."

I didn't like borrowing Angela's clothes that much. She was pretty girly compared to me. But I figured one of her flirty tops was probably more attractive then one of my plaid one. And I was definitely in the mood to impress.

"So Kate? What guy are you plannin' on sleeping with tonight?"

I rolled my eyes at Angela. I could tell her I wasn't going to have sex with anyone tonight. But she'd just think I was lying and continue to press the matter. I found that out a long time ago. So it was best just to reply with a yeah and make something up. Come to think of it that's probably how so many rumors have gotten started about me. But hell Angela was drunk enough she wouldn't remember anything tomorrow morning so I figured I'd just give her a name.

"Curtis," I replied with a grin as I held up one of Angela's tops, "What do you think of this one?'

"Nah too frilly," Angela replied. So I put the top down. Drunk or not Angela knew what looked good, " Curtis eh? Which one?"

"The youngest one Ponyboy," I said with a smile just thinking about him, "What about this?"

I held up another top but Angela shook her head.

"He's pretty fine," Angela said as she chucked her empty beer can in the pile behind her, "Hell I'd do him too."

I laughed. I held up another top but Angela just shook her head again. Angela's friend Danielle finished up her beer and took another for herself and passed the other one to Angela.

"Hell I'd do all those Curtis boys. They are fine indeed," Danielle said slurring a bit. She was nearly as wasted as Angela was.

"Yeah they are pretty fine," I said agreeing with her. I looked threw Angela's next pile of tops and held some up but Angela finally just got up and picked one out.

"Here," she said handing me a white tank that had a fairly deep plunge, "You'll definitely impress Curtis with that."

I couldn't help but grin. Taking the top I went to the bathroom and tried it on. Angela and I were about the same size so the top fit real good. It really showed off my body. But it wasn't that slutty. Just a bit more reveling then something I would wear to work. But it looked good. I walked out and I saw Tim's brother Curly stick his head in and whistle.

"Looking pretty fine their Kate," he said trying to put his arm around me.

"Buzz off Curly," I said pushing him a way.

Curly merely walked over to Danielle and put his arm around her. Obviously Danielle was completely wasted because she let him. Looking at the time I realized I was late.

"Well I gotta run. Thanks again Angela. I guess I'll see you there." I said as I walked out of her room.

I heard her yell something back at me but she was slurring a lot now too and I couldn't understand her. I saw Mrs. Sheppard reading a book at the kitchen table so I waved to her. She was a real nice lady. But I didn't stick around to see if she waved back though, I would have but I was already running late so instead I quickly headed out the door. I was walking down the street when I saw Louis and Dale heading my way.

"Hey!" I called out after them.

They stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"And I thought you had forgot about us," Dale said with a smile.

"Oh I could never do that," I said with a wink, "I needed to find a top though but now here I am. A little late but looking great."

Both Dale and Louis laughed but I caught them looking me up and down.

"Yeah you look great," Dale said zoning out on my chest a bit. I gave him a playful slap and he snapped out of it.

"Are we off then?" I asked.

"I believe so. We're now fashionably late so I think we'll be able to make a grand entrance," Louis said with a fake accent.

I couldn't help but laugh as we started walking. I asked where Jon was but turns out he had ran into his ex girlfriend. And that's why Dale and Louis were walking, Jon had taken the car. We talked for a while before we got to David's place. We walked around back where a whole bunch of people already were. I stuck with Dale and Louis for awhile but we ended up getting separated in the crowd. A lot of people had showed to the party. Which was a little odd. David wasn't a real popular guy. He was in his twenties I think so it was pretty much impossible that he knew everyone here considering most of us were in high school or were suppose to be. He was good friends with Tim though and I guess Tim knew a lot more people then I did because I only recognized about a quarter of the people there. But Tim was wandering about saying hi to everyone. He was pretty wasted, not as bad as Angela was but I figured it wouldn't be that long till he was.

I had already had at least 20 different guys try to hit on me but thankfully Lee wasn't that far away from me. He managed to get rid of the ones that I couldn't seem to. I walked inside where all the beer was. I took a glass but didn't drink it. I'm not big on beer. I managed to find some soda in the fridge though and drank that instead. Walking around I was hoping I might run into Ponyboy or one of the guys at the store today. But it had been almost an hour and no sign of any of them. I was getting a bit bored to be honest with you. All these parties were the same. I was getting real tired of the cheesy one liners guys kept using on me. One guy pushed me too far and I turned around and punched him in the face, not hard. But hard enough so that he got the point to leave me the hell alone. I then made my way over to smart Jen who I saw standing in one of the corners surrounded by some gossiping girls.

"Hey Jen!" I called out at her, "Excuse me ladies. It's an emergency. Ex-boyfriend alert."

All the girls moved out of my way so I could get to Jen. I knew these chicks would only move if had anything to do with dates or ex boyfriends. I grabbed Jen's arm and we headed into a less crowded room.

"Thanks so much," Jen said as we got away from most of the crowd, "Those girls were driving me mad."

"Yes. They tend to do that," I said shaking my head, "Haven't been to many of these eh?"

Jen shook her head, "Not really. Mom and Dad would kill me. But the hell with them."

I smiled, "Feeling pretty rebellious I see. So where's Lee gone off too?'

"Well he was going to the bathroom when some girls cornered him. Then another group of girls cornered me with questions. I never knew Lee was such a lady's man. But any ways I haven't seen him since."

"Oh I wouldn't worry much. Lee's a pretty good-looking guy so the girls tend to swarm to him. But he came here with you so I wouldn't worry you're pretty little head about it."

Jen nodded her head but she didn't look to convinced. But just at that second Lee came up behind us.

"Pretty good-looking? That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Lee said with a laugh, "Come on I'm gorgeous."

I gave him a punch in the arm, "Don't get too cocky now. I don't think that head of yours can hold any more hot air."

Jen and Lee both laughed. I saw the look and Jen's face as Lee put his arm around her and kissed her head. I couldn't help but smile. I was happy for them. They looked like they were having a good time. I on the other hand wasn't.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," I said as I headed out towards the crowd again.

"Alright later Kate," Jen said with a smile.

"Oh wait. Some kid. I think his name was Ponyboy was looking for you," he said with a raised eyebrow, "Is that the Curtis kid?"

I gave him one of my its-none-of-your-business looks. But I was all of a sudden I was real happy. Leaving the room with a smile on my face I managed to run into someone.

Picking myself up off the ground I looked up to see Two-Bit.

"Hey it's the hot chick from the story!" he yelled out.

"Hey Two-Bit," I said shaking my head, "It's Kate."

"Right I knew that. Wow you're looking real good tonight! And I thought you couldn't get any hotter. I was wrong!" he said as he stumbled a bit. Clearly he had had his fair share of beers.

I rolled my eyes with a grin and turned to walk away. But Two-Bit grabbed my arm.

"Hold on good-looking! Hey Ponyboy. Ponyboy!" he yelled out, "It's your lady love!"

I saw Ponyboy make his way over to us. He seemed to be a little red but I thought that was cute. Two-Bit let go of my arm and pushed me into Ponyboy. Though I didn't mind.

"Hey there," I said with a smile that just wouldn't go away.

"Hey Kate. How's it going?" he asked.

"Well honestly I'm alright. I'm much better now though. And you?"

"Same. You look real nice."

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

He looked real good. As a lot of girls I knew would say he was f-I-n-e. I don't know why but I felt a little nervous. Which was really weird because I was never like that around guys, or at least I thought I was never like that around guys.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked looking around.

Ponyboy pointed towards the bar where Dally and Johnny were chugging back some beers with a few people cheering around them. He then pointed towards Two-Bit who was now flirting with some random girls.

'And over there is my brother Sodapop and his friend Steve," he said pointing towards the two guys making out with some girls over in the kitchen.

I nodded me head. Looking down at his hand I saw he had a soda in his hand too. We had both looked down at the exact same time and both started laughing.

"Soda for you too," I said still giggling slightly.

"Yeah. I don't care much for beer."

"Me neither."

I felt a guy grab my ass and turned around to smoke the guy in the face. But turns out Ponyboy had already taken the liberty of doing it for me.

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem. Hey do you want to go outside."

"Yeah for sure."

We both smiled.


	4. Her Past

Chapter 4 

Ponyboy started making his way threw the crowd but I was already loosing him so I reached for his hand. And I couldn't help but smile as he held my hand in return. We had made it outside but there were just as many people outside as there was inside. But Ponyboy seemed to have a destination set and kept on walking, so I followed. We had been walking when I felt someone grab my side. It was Lee. He was sitting on one of the bench's outside with Jen on his lap. And judging by the red color of his lips it seemed like Lee and Jen had been making out.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked still holding my side with one hand and his other arm around Jen.

"None of your business Lee," I said a tore myself out of his grip, "Get lost!"

Ponboy had stopped and was watching me but as soon as I had gotten away he continued walking, still holding my hand. We walked over to the back alley and towards the park. Finally we stopped at the top on one of the hills.

"Wow we finally made it!" I said with a laugh.

Ponyboy grinned as he sat down. Since he was still holding my hand I sat down with him.

"Who was that guy?" he asked as he looked across the park.

"Oh him. Don't worry he's my best friend. Hi name is Lee. He's just real protective over me. That's all." I looked over at Ponyboy and followed his eyes across the park too.

It was really nice. Nice and quiet. Well fairly quiet. You could still hear people yelling from David's party. Man they were a lot more people there then I expected. I could only imagine the amount of people coming to the store tomorrow looking for hang over remedies. But it was kind of cool sitting up here on this hill. You could see overtop of some trees and you could see all of the flowers everywhere. It was just real nice, kind of peaceful.

"It's real nice out here," I said still looking around.

"Yeah kind of peaceful."

"That's just what I was thinking," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

We talked for a while about the scenery. Ponyboy was a real dreamer. I liked that about him. I found myself talking to him about things I never had with anyone else. I even found myself taking about my past. Which is something I hardly ever do.

"Sometimes I feel like I've grown up to fast you know," I said quietly.

He nodded his head, "My brother Darry is like that. Once my parents died he had to take care of me and Sodapop. Sometimes I think I forget that he's only 20."

We talked about his family for a bit longer. I was real interested to here what his home life was like. It sounded like he had grown up with a real good family. His brother's really cared about him. His oldest brother Darry was working real hard to keep their family together, giving up a lot of things for Ponboy and Sodapop. I always wondered what it would be like to have a family that cared about you. The closest thing to family I had ever had was Bryan, Lee and Gary maybe Mrs. Hannigan.

"I miss my mom and dad so much," Ponyboy said softly.

We both naturally got closer to each other. Although I don't think either of us had realized it at the time.

"I don't miss mine," I replied.

Ponyboy looked at me a little stunned.

"Well I didn't really know my mom. She ran out on us when I was like 2 or 3," I said though I was a bit quiet I didn't like talking about this sort of stuff but it felt good to tell someone else.

"I'm sorry Kate," he said putting his arm around me. I snuggled up a bit closer. Though I wasn't nervous like before, and neither was he, at least I didn't think so. It just felt real natural. Like it was right. I know it sounds cheesy but that's how I had felt.

"Thanks but I don't really blame her. My dad's a complete ass. Well more like a pervert. I swear he hits on anything that's female," I explained, "Even his own daughter."

Ponyboy looked at me. He seemed a bit shocked. I had only ever told Lee, Gary and Bryan about what my dad used to do to me. I had never told Mrs. Hannigan about it though. I was real embarrassed about it. But one of the maids Catherine always stepped in when my dad was trying to hit on me. But even Catherine left, when I was like 9 a few weeks before I had ran away. My dad had never really done anything to me. But he's said and asked some stuff that just really creeped me out.

"Sick bastard," he said I could tell he seemed a bit upset by this too.

"Yeah he really was. And to make matters he was never married to my mom. And he was a real rich bastard. He didn't want anyone knowing he had a daughter out of wedlock. So I was home schooled. I hardly ever got out of that house. And I hated it," I said with a bit of anger. That house was like hell for me, "But one day he pushed me too far. I ran away when I was like 9. I hadn't taken anything with me. I hated everything I owned. So I had just started running, and I kept on running. I ended up at some park and I just cried for like hours."

"You poor thing."

I smiled at Ponyboy and looked him in the eyes for a while before continuing.

"Yeah that's when I had met Lee and Bryan. They were like 10 at the time. They were just real nice to me. And when Bryan and Lee had to head home they took me with them. Bryan's mom was a bit of a nut job so he lived with Lee. Lee's mom had been a real nice lady and she took me in. It was good for quite awhile. I lived there till I was like 13. But Lee's mom couldn't afford for all three of us. So we all worked whatever jobs we could to help out. Though not many people would hire a 13-year-old but my looks definitely helped me out. But one day we had gone into this store and stole some food. When Lee's mom found out she kicked us out. Lee's mom had been going threw a lot; her mom had just died. And she wasn't stabile," I said taking a deep breath.

This was really hard for me. I didn't know why I was telling Ponyboy all of this. But he had told me all about his family. And I just opened up to him. It was good to have someone else to talk too. Ever since Bryan had passed away. Lee and me had a hard time talking about that stuff anymore. It still hurt real bad.

"So one of Bryan's friends Gary was renting a place. So we stayed there as much as we could. Though this real nice old lady Mrs. Hannigan took me in after a while. We all stayed their every one in a while. She enjoyed the company. Plus Gary's apartment was only meant for three people. And with Gary's girl there were five of us. So we had to be real careful," I said quietly.

"Then one night some Socs were picking on some little girl. So Bryan had went over to call them off. And the Socs beat him real bad. I had been walking home and I saw him, just lying there. He could hardly move. I saw cuts all over him. He was bleeding to death. I was screaming for someone to help. But it wasn't till I saw Tim Sheppard that someone called the ambulance. I wouldn't leave Bryan. He had done so much for me. And now he was dying," I said tears streaming down my face.

I don't like to cry. And I didn't cry often. I hated crying. Somehow I thought it made me look weak. I felt weak. Crying didn't do me any good. I didn't feel any better after I'd done it. It just seemed pointless to me. But here I was crying. I always found it hard to fight back tears when I talked about Bryan. But his face as he was dying was still etched into my memory. He had been real calm. He was just talking to me softly, telling me about what had happened. And when he saw me start crying he had tried to tell me a joke to cheer me up. He knew he was going to die yet here he was trying to cheer me up.

"I was holding his hands when he died. By the time the ambulance had got there he had died. His hand in mine," I said trying to stop crying but I couldn't, "It wasn't fair. He was too young. After all he'd done for me, and everyone else. He was a great guy. He didn't deserve to die. Not like that. It's not fair."

I put my head into Ponyboy's shoulder still crying softly. And he held me.

"Life's just not fair," he said quietly still holding me.

And we must have stayed like that for at least an hour. After awhile I had stopped crying. But Ponyboy still held me real close. And we were both real quiet. We didn't have to say anything to let each other know what we were thinking.

After a while both of us noticed that the noise from David's party was dying down. Hearing someone calling out Ponyboy's name we both turned around.

"What do you want Soda?" he called back.

"Where are you Pony?" I heard the voice reply, "Oh there you are."

I watched as a boy stepped out of the shadows. I could tell from where I was sitting that it was Ponyboy's brother Sodapop. I knew him down from the gas station but even if I hadn't I could have figured it out. Soda and Pony looked kind of alike in an odd sort of way. They were definitely both good looking.

I could tell by the way that Ponyboy was blushing that he wasn't used to getting caught snuggling with a girl.

"Hate to break you to up," Soda said with a huge grin at his brother, "But Pony we gotta get home before Darry flips."

I looked over at Pony who grudgingly took his arms away from me.

"I really ought to be getting home," Ponyboy said as he looked over at his brother who seemed to be doing some kind of sign language but I pretended to act like I didn't notice it, "Hey… umm did you need a ride home?"

I smiled, "Yeah I'd love one."

I figured Dale and Louis were already to drunk to even remember I was there with them. Most likely they had already left and I didn't feel much like walking home. So I figured might as well get a ride. Plus I wouldn't mind some more time around Ponyboy.

"Great," Soda said still grinning at his brother, "Come along then… Kate right?"

"Yeah," I said, "And Sodapop right?"

"Better believe it," he said smiling, "Come along you two."

I grinned at him. And feeling Ponyboy grab my hand as we headed back we were both pretty happy. I saw a few guys give Ponyboy a pat on the shoulder or saying something like 'Good going man! She's hot!' but I acted like I didn't hear them. But Ponyboy seemed to have a grin on his face the whole time though he was a little red.

As we walked over to the car. I met Soda's girl Sandy. I was real nice to her and she was back. But I could tell by the glare's that she gave me when Soda and Ponyboy weren't looking that she secretly hated me. I merely shrugged my shoulders with a bit of a laugh. Not too many girls liked me. They thought I was some slut who was going to steal their man. I wasn't like that at all, but hey I got some pretty good laughs out of some of these girls' faces when I walked by their guy.

I also met Steve. He seemed like an okay guy. But he was spending more time looking at me then his girl Eve. But I didn't really care I sat beside Ponyboy and the whole time he had his arm around me or was holding my hand. Although most of the ride home we all listened to Two-Bit. The guy was hilarious even if he was wasted. I couldn't help but laugh. Even when he was trying to be serious he was just so out there that we all couldn't keep from laughing. By the time Soda had gotten to Mrs. Hannigan's place all I was dying of laughter. As I got out of the car I thanked them for the ride. Ponyboy came with me and walked me to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," he asked with a smile.

"Definitely," I said with a grin.

I felt Ponyboy lean in to kiss me on the cheek but I redirected his kiss to my lips. He had such soft lips. As we both slowly pulled away I found that I was even blushing slightly. I could hear Two-Bit hollering from the car something like 'Yeah Pony! Touchdown Curtis!' Ponyboy and I both laughed. I saw Mrs. H flick on the lights and Ponyboy noticed too.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said still blushing a bit, "Bye Kate."

"Bye Ponyboy."

I opened the door and walked inside. I looked threw the window and watched Pony walk back to his car and then drive away. I saw that Soda and Steve had taken their turns congratulating Ponyboy and I couldn't help but laugh. I said goodnight to Mrs. Hannigan and headed upstairs with a grin on my face that wasn't about to leave any time soon.

_Let me know what you think! This is my first fanfiction before. I hope it was alright!_


	5. Good Morning Sunshine

_Before I meant to write I hope you like it so far. I'm not anywhere near done yet! So don't worry. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!_

The next morning I woke with a smile still on my face. I swear I had slept the whole night with that same smile. It was like it was permanently etched to my face or something. But I liked it. I was in a real good mood. I felt sort of giddy and I was all happy which is a bit unlike me at this time of the morning. Usually I'd wake up in a real bad mood on Sunday morning. I was always tired from the night before and I had to be at work an hour early then Saturday. So typically I was a bit of a bitch till I got my usually coke. Then I'd manage to get back to myself between the ride from here to work. But this morning I was in a good mood. Hell I didn't think there was much anyone could do today to piss me off.

I got dressed and ready before I went downstairs. I was wearing just a pair of jeans and a blue tank shirt. Nothing to fancy, I felt good in anything I was wearing today. So when I went downstairs Mrs. Hannigan was still I bed. It was real quiet. But nice. I had grabbed a piece of toast and went outside for a while. I had a good 20 minutes before Lee got here so I figured I'd just go outside and enjoy the peace and quiet. I just sat outside listening to the birds. I was real calm. I kept thinking about Ponyboy and what a dreamer he was. I was actually wondering if he was outside enjoying the same sunrise I was right now.

I guess I had lost track of time because Mrs. Hannigan came outside telling me that Lee was waiting for me outside. I gave Mrs. H a hug before running out the door. As I hopped into Lee's car he looked at me kind of funny. I guess he was use to my Sunday morning bad moods.

"Hey," I said with a smile as he passed me a coke.

"Are you okay," he asked with a strange look on his face. I guess he was just amazed I wasn't demanding my coke.

"Yeah I'm great actually," I said with a smile as I took a sip of coke still looking around at the sky.

Lee gave me a funny look then smiled, "Had a good time last night then?"

"Yeah. A real good time," I said turning to look at him. His eyes were real dark. He looked like he hadn't for more then an hour or two, "You okay there sleepy?"

"Yeah fine," he said with a yawn, "Didn't get much sleep that's all."

"Why's that," I said as he started driving away.

"Jen," he said simple. Though I noticed the tone in his voice. I expected it to be real happy. I assumed he had gotten Jen into bed to something. But no. He was real quiet when he said her name. Almost regretful.

"What happened with Jen?"

"I don't know. We were having a good ol' time. Then all of a sudden she just says she's gotta go home. So I offered to give her a ride. But she said she'd walk. But I insisted. Then she slapped me," he said with a sigh not looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked a little shocked, "Did you try something with her?"

I know Lee was my best friend and I loved him but I figured when I girl slaps you it's not for no good reason. Especially a girl like Jen. She just seemed like the kind of girl who might get upset if a guy tried to make a move on her. And Lee was definitely a guy who would.

"That's the weird thing," he said looking at me, "I didn't try anything. I figured from talking to her she wasn't ready to be doing anything. So I just didn't try. For some reason I thought I really liked the girl. But hell turns out she don't give a damn about me."

I looked at Lee. And could tell he wasn't lying. Me, Lee and Bryan always use to be able to tell when one of us was lying. Though all three of us could tell a real good lie to someone else without them ever knowing. But I could never lie to Lee and Bryan. Not that I wanted to or anything but they could always tell when I was. And I could always tell when they were. I guess we just had known each other that well.

"Come on Lee. Don't be stupid. Maybe she was just really tired. You know how I get when I'm tired. I get bitchy. Maybe that's all it was," I said trying to comfort him, "You know she likes you. She wouldn't risk going to that party with you if she hadn't"

"Well she sure has a funny way of showing it," he said as we pulled up to the store.

I looked at Lee and the smile I had on my face had slowly faded. I loved Lee a lot and he was my best friend. I knew full well it took a lot to make him sad. I also knew he has probably been slapped by many other girls. But I could really tell now that he liked Jen. And it hurt me to see that he was hurting.

"Come on Lee. What girl couldn't like you? I mean look at you," I said with a smile giving him a playful push before I got out of the car.

Lee managed a brief smile. He had a real big ego I thought with a laugh; "Well I'll seeya later. Thanks Kate."

I smiled at him, "Yeah seeya Lee."

I watched him drive away. I wish I could take him out for a drink or to go see a movie. I wanted to cheer him up. But unfortunately I had to work. And I couldn't afford not to. So I headed inside the store.

It was one of those rare days that I was actually on time for work. Leon looked at me kind of amazed.

"Wow on time today eh Kate," he said with a grin.

"I know amazing ain't it," I replied as I grabbed my apron.

I hated wearing uniforms. Before Leon had us wearing these ridicules outfits. But me and Desiree finally convinced him to get rid of them. It was either he got rid of the uniforms or we quit. They were really that bad. But me and Desiree brought in a lot of customers. Me cause of my looks. Desiree because she knew pretty much everyone in town. She was a cool girl, I liked her. Any ways, Leon had caved and gotten ridden of the uniforms because he couldn't afford to loose us. But in all honesty I don't think I could of quit. I couldn't afford it either. But Leon still forced us to wear aprons thought they weren't that bad. He let the two of us 'spice' up our outfits. I'd actually gotten complements about my apron before. And not to sound cocky but Desiree and me looked real good in them.

Leon shook his head though I could tell he was grinning and pointed towards some customers at the counter. I nodded my head and went over to them.

"Hello how may I help you fine gentlemen today?" I asked with a smile as I walked over.

It was actually a pretty busy day. A lot of people were coming for some hang over remedies. In fact I probably had about 30 people ask what was best to cure a good hang over. I couldn't help but laugh as I pointed them towards Lee's famous hang over cure. It was quite a mixture that's for sure. I had only gotten drunk once and Lee had whipped up a good old drink. I swear it was the nastiest thing I've ever tasted but it worked like a charm. So between helping all of the customers and working the till I didn't even realize that Ponyboy had come into the store. I was standing there helping some old lady pick out the right kind of cheese when I felt someone grab me by my shoulders. I swear I screamed so loud I made everyone in the entire store stop and stare. I turned around and gave Ponyboy a playful punch in the arm. He kissed my on my head and everyone got the point I wasn't being held up or anything so they went back to shopping. I made sure to point out to Ponyboy that older lady standing next to me. He nodded his head and actually helped the older woman as I went over to some kids who had decided to play pass the cereal box.

I worked the till as Ponyboy helped a few people out who were looking for some things. I thought it was real sweet that he was helping me out. Especially when he could be out with his buddies. But he was here with me. The smile I had this morning came back but I still had Lee in the back of my mind. I wanted him to be happy too. But slowly as the customers started to file out Ponyboy walked over towards me, grinning.

"Thanks for the help Ponyboy," I said with a smile.

"Anytime Kate," he said smiling back. I really liked him.

I put my arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss. It was a lot longer then the kiss we had last night. But then again there wasn't people watching us either. Slowly as we both pulled away I caught myself blushing again. This was all really new from me. Ponyboy noticed me blushing and he grinned back at me. But I guess now that I think about it he probably knew about my supposed rep around here. So he probably found it a bit weird that I was blushing after kissing him. But I've only ever kissed three guys before in my life. And none of those times had ever felt like this.

"So what are you up to today?" I asked with a smile.

"Well…" he said with a smile, "I was hoping that you might want to go down to Dingo's and get a bite to eat. That is if you're not busy or anything."

I smiled at him. I could tell that Ponyboy hadn't asked out to many girls before. Not that I found that bad or anything, I thought it was sweet. I could tell he wasn't like a lot of guys I knew. He just didn't go out with any random girl who flirted with him. He actually liked the girl when he asked them out.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to try to fit you in somewhere between Rob and Ned," I said with wink, "But I suppose I could always bump Rob up and I could fit you in there."

Ponyboy grinned, "Well I'm glad you can fit me in."

I smiled, "I'll always make room for you."

Ponyboy blushed slightly. And I smiled. I saw Desiree come in and she winked at me. Desiree and I were really good friends. She knew that hardly any stories she heard about me were true. She was someone I could trust. Come to think of it she was one of my very few girl friends. Most girls hated me.

"Hey Kate," she said with a smile as she put on her apron, "You're free to go."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Dez."

I took off my apron and went to the backroom quick to hang it up. When I walked back to over to Ponyboy he gave me one of those help me looks. I laughed as I saw that Desiree was drilling him. About who his friends were, how he did in school, what his family was like. She sounded a lot like Lee. Oh shit Lee I thought to myself. I saw him outside in his car waiting for me.

"Hey Dez we gotta get going. I'll talk to you later," I said as I grabbed Ponyboy's hand and we left the store.

Lee gave me one of his who-the-hell-is-that looks as I walked out with Ponyboy.

"Hey Kate," he said glaring at Ponyboy, "Ready to go?"

I looked at Ponyboy who looked a bit intimidated. But I didn't blame him. Lee could look real mean when he wanted to.

"Actually Ponyboy and I were gonna head over for a bite to eat," I said very calmly like this happened all the time (which it didn't), "You want to come?"

Lee seemed to relax a bit as she heard me say Ponyboy's name. He knew that Ponyboy was a Curtis and Lee knew Sodapop and Steve pretty well. He stopped glaring at Ponyboy and seemed more like himself; even though I could tell he was still depressed about Jen. Ponyboy also seemed to relax a bit too. He loosened his squeeze on my hand a bit. Though I tried not to notice that he had been squeezing it in the first place. Most guys didn't like looking intimidated in front of people. Especially girls.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" he asked seeing Pony nod Lee nodded back, "Yeah sure. Why not? I wouldn't mind going out."

I looked over at Ponyboy to make sure this was okay with him. He seemed like he didn't mind. Besides I figured if Lee needed to be with friends right now. Plus by the time we got to Dingo's Lee would see someone he knew and leave me and Pony alone. That's what happened most of the time anyways.

"Great," I said with a smile as me and Ponyboy hopped into the car.

The whole way there Lee was quizzing Ponyboy out. I felt kind of bad for the guy. But even Lee couldn't find anything wrong with Ponyboy. He was a really great guy. I was resting my head on Ponyboy's shoulder and I saw Lee give me a glare. But I stuck my tongue out at him. Lee laughed. Besides I don't think Lee was to worried about Ponyboy but then again Lee was still pretty protective over me.

As we pulled up to Dingo's we saw a lot of people were there. But then again there typically always was. Getting out of the car I saw the looks some guys were giving me. But Ponyboy had his arm around me and was making it real clear that I was with him. Not to mention Lee was making damn sure that the only guy within 5 ft. of me were him and Ponyboy. As we walked in Lee and me both kind of stopped instantly. Ponyboy didn't know what was going on but he stopped too.

I looked over at the corner booth where Jen was drunk out of her mind. And she was with a whole bunch of guys. She was slurring her words and yelling random things. She reminded me a lot of Angela right now. And it made me sick. The worst thing was the look on Lee's face. He looked really hurt. Lee was a tough guy. You had to be pretty tough if you lived around these parts. The only time Lee had ever cried was at Bryan's funeral. And he typically didn't let things get to him. Though I was to close to him to know that he hurt a lot more then anyone else would ever be able to tell. Well Bryan could tell when he was around too. But that was pretty much it. But right now he had this look in his eyes that I'd never seen before. No girl had ever caused Lee to look like this. I couldn't believe first off that Jen would ever do something like that, especially to Lee.

I saw that Ponyboy kind of got what was going on when he saw me and Lee staring at Jen. I then remembered that Ponyboy and Jen were in the same Science class, and he knew Jen wasn't like this usually. He looked almost as shocked as Lee and me did.

"We can leave," I whispered to Lee but he shook his head.

"No, no," he said his voice was fairly confident, "I wanna stay."

"You sure?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yes I'm sure," he said looking at Ponyboy, "Never been more sure of anything else in my life."

Lee headed off towards the booth not that far from Jen's. Pony and I followed him, neither of us sure what to expect. Though I was really concerned. I sat down beside Ponyboy his arm still around me. We both looked at Lee as the waiter arrived. Lee was flirting away with the girl. He looked like he was back to his typical self but I could see him watching Jen from the corner of his eye. I could see he was still hurt, but if I knew one thing about Lee it was that no one did anything to him or anyone he loved without getting some pay back. Lee had nearly killed those Socs that had beat up Bryan. And I'm sure if that I hadn't shown up when I did he would have killed them. Any time a guy hurt me, he made sure to be a real jerk around him. Any girls that dumped him, he made sure that the girl saw him making out with another chick. Lee didn't let anyone hurt him without getting his revenge.

Pony and I ordered our food like nothing was wrong too. We didn't want Lee to think he couldn't handle himself. We saw Two-Bit and Johnny come in and Pony waved them over to our table. I laughed at some of Two-Bit's jokes and I piped up every once in a while. But I kept glancing over at Jen's table then back at Lee. I was expecting the worse.


	6. The Waitress

Chapter 6 

So the waitress brought us our food and Lee made a huge scene out of dropping his napkin. And as he let down to pick it up he looked up the waitress's skirt. She had given Lee a playful slap but I don't think she really minded. I could tell by the way that she was flirting back with Lee that she thought he was pretty cute. Dally and Two-Bit didn't seem to find anything wrong with Lee flirting with the waitress. Typically I wouldn't either. But I knew why he was. I was just waiting for Jen to catch on.

But I didn't have to wait long. I guess Jen had finally noticed us and she was staring at Lee. I could tell she was a bit hurt, even if she was drunk. Ponyboy noticed Jen looking over too. I didn't have to say anything to try to explain it to him. He understood right away. He was real smart and could pick up on things like that. Which I liked.

Though it seemed like me, Lee and Ponyboy were the only ones who did notice. Dally and Two-Bit just figured that Lee was having a good ol' time with that waitress. But I knew even Dally and Two-Bit would catch on any minute now.

As Jen walked over to where we were, well kind of stumbled would be a better word. Lee grabbed the waitress and started making out with her. Jen stopped dead in her tracks. I looked over at Lee then Jen. I found it amazing how Lee could be making out with this waitress (who seemed to enjoying herself) well keeping one eye on Jen the whole time.

Then all of a sudden Jen literally pushed the waitress away from Lee. I quickly stood up to try and get a hold of Jen. But she was already taking a few swings at the waitress. Dally and Lee were both kind of sitting there not doing anything. Lee had a look of triumph on his face again. I knew this was what he had wanted. And Dally was just smoking his cigarette like this happened everyday. Well sometimes it did happen every day but definitely not with Jen. Ponyboy was holding back the waitress. I was trying to hold back Jen but that girl was mad. So Two-Bit came over to help me. I wasn't a weak girl but I swear Jen was trying real hard to take another swing at the waitress. If Two-Bit hadn't have come I swear she would have gotten away. Ponyboy was having no trouble with the waitress though. He had her arms so she couldn't take a swing. But I'm pretty sure that the waitress knew she couldn't escape Ponyboy's grip so she just waited. No point in wasting all that energy I suppose.

"Jen," I said calmly, "Jen! Calm down. For heaven's sake freakin' calm down!"

After a few minutes of fighting with me and Two-Bit, Jen calmed down a bit. She just kind of stood there breathing slowly. Ponyboy let go of the waitress who just seemed to brush herself off. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number, she then slid it to Lee. I could tell Jen wanted to take another swing at her, but Two-Bit had made sure that wasn't going to happen.

I looked around to see we had gathered quite a crowd. Most of them were guys. I heard a few people holler 'Just let 'em fight' before they all started going back to their tables. Or heading back outside to tell their friends what they had seen.

I looked over at Lee who seemed to be enjoying himself. He took the waitress's number and slid it into his pocket. I saw the look on Jen's face and she just started crying.

"Let me go!" se yelled at Two-Bit before she calmed down still crying, "Please just let me go."

I guess Two-Bit hated to see girl's cry. And he let her go. Jen ran outside as bet as she could and I knew I couldn't let her run out all by herself. I looked over at Lee who still had a smug look on his face and just went back to talking to Dally.

"You know Lee you can be a world class jerk sometimes," I said as I rushed out to follow Jen.

Running outside it was really cold. I didn't have a jacket or anything. But I didn't care. I could see Jen running down the street. It didn't take much for me to catch up to her though. She was in no condition to be running.

"Jen! Jen!" I called after her, "Wait up!"

I could tell Jen didn't really ant to be alone right now. She didn't exactly stop but she slowed down quite a bit. I walked up to her and within seconds she was crying mumbling something I really couldn't understand.

"Calm down," I said softly, "It's gonna be okay. Just calm down. Relax."

She nodded her head and we walked over towards on of the bench's outsides. Between Jen's mumbles I got the random thought "Why did he do that?" or 'I thought he liked me." She sounded a bit like Lee did this morning but Lee hadn't been crying or anything.

"Well you want the truth," I said.

"Yeah."

"He thinks you don't like him."

"What that's stupid."

"Yeah. And it's stupid for you to think he doesn't like you."

I saw Jen kind of nod her head as she continued crying. She had her head on my shoulder and she was just bawling her head off. I still didn't understand what was going on though. Jen and Lee had been getting along great, then Jen slaps him. Then Jen is drunk out of her mind, Lee is making out with another girl. Jen is fighting with that girl. And the whole time they both thought the other person hated them. I was really confused.

I was just about to say something else when Jen had stopped crying. I looked down to see she had fallen asleep. Great I thought to myself. Here I was sitting with some rich drunken girl on my shoulder. And I could see some Socs eyeing us up from the parking lot. But to my relief I saw Ponyboy and Two-Bit walking over towards us. No sign of Lee though. I merely shook my head. Boy was he gonna get it when I saw him tomorrow.

Two-Bit was just about to yell something out but Ponyboy and punched him in the arm as he noticed Jen was sleeping on my shoulder.

"Wow she's had a rough night," Ponyboy said as he reached us.

"No kidding. Hey where did Lee run off too?" I asked.

"I dunno. He and Dally picked up some chicks and headed off to find some booze." Two-Bit replied.

I shook my head again, "Ass."

Ponyboy and Two-Bit both managed a laugh.

"You guys wanna help me get her back to my place?" I asked.

It felt kind of weird saying 'my place.' Most of the time I just refereed to it as Mrs. Hannigan's. But I guess it was kind of like my place. At least I'd like to think it was.

"Yeah sure we'll help," Ponyboy said with a smile.

"Thanks."

Two-Bit picked up Jen and threw her over his shoulders. Jen must have had a lot to drink because she wasn't waking up. We were walking towards Two-Bit's ride when I heard some Socs behind me.

"Hey there Good looking," they called out, "Where you heading off too with _those_ guys."

Two-Bit quickly set Jen into his car and turned to face the Socs.

"What do you mean?" he said reaching for his back pocket.

"You know perfectly well what I meant. Filthy greasers," one guy said back spitting on the ground.

Two-Bit was getting closer to the guys now and even Ponyboy seemed had his hands in a fist.

"Come on guys," I said trying to get them to avoid a fight, "They're just jealous they have no shot what so ever of getting with this."

I looked one of the Socs in the eyes and spat. "Filthy Socs."

Right at that second some guy made his way towards me calling me pretty much every unprintable name under the sun. But I didn't have time to say anything because Ponyboy and Two-Bit were already pounding the snot out of the five Socs. I kept hollering for them to break it up but I really wasn't to worried. Ponyboy and Two-Bit from what I could tell were real good fighters who could handle their own. But soon enough I could spot on of the cops making his way over towards us. I managed to get out 'Cops' loud enough so they heard me but not loud enough so the cops did. Ponyboy and Two-Bit quickly jumped into the car and so did I. The Socs even made their way over back to their car. It was a Sunday night and no one wanted to be hauled into the cooler. So when he cops came by they came over to Two-Bit's car.

"Everything alright over here?" he asked taking a look around the car.

"Of course so officer. Why would you think otherwise," I said with a smile twisting a strand of my hair.

The cop smiled at me but he noticed Jen passed out and looked over at Two-Bit, "What happened to her?"

"Oh her. Don't worry sir. She's just real tired. She's been studying like crazy for her next exam. I thought she was gonna go crazy from all of that studying. So after literally pulling her away from her studies we managed to get her to eat something and get away from those books. Poor girl soon as she had finished up her burger she was out cold. She hasn't slept in a few days. She's all worried bout this test," I said smiling.

I lied really good. The cop seemed to believe my story. Besides Jen didn't look like the type to go out and get drunk either. But being in a car that belonged in their eyes to some 'greasers' might have been a bit suspicious. But even cops have a hard time trying to get past my looks. So the cop had left but before he did I did mention something about 'See those boys over their. They were being real rude to me. Calling me a slut and everything. I felt really uncomfortable around them.' The cop told me he'd go talk with them. Whether or not he actually did I'll never know but at least I had the satisfaction of knowing we weren't in any trouble.

After the cop had left Two-Bit started to drive. He was a bit of a crazy driver but most guys were. I could tell he was into drag races and all of that. So was I. But I hadn't been to one in ages.

"Pretty slick back there Kate," he said with a grin as we did a quick turn.

"Thanks Two-Bit."

Ponyboy smiled at me. Though I could tell he wasn't as impressed with my flirting as Two-Bit was. I guess I didn't blame the guy. I didn't think he liked it too much the amount of guys that were hitting on me, not to mention the fact I could flirt real well with any one of them when I had too. But he knows that I like him. At least I think he knows that I like him. Well I thought I might as well let him know again that I liked him. So as we were stopped at a red light and as Two-bit was flirting with the girls in the car beside us, I took the time to lean over and kiss Ponyboy. He seemed a bit surprised by it but he returned the kiss. After a few seconds we were making out, and I was really glad that this happened to be a real long red light. But as soon as the light turned green Two-Bit noticed the two of us and stepped on the gas real quick. Ponyboy and I jerked forwards and Two-Bit started laughing. I gave him a punch in the arm but he didn't care. Soon enough we were at Mrs. Hannigan's place and Ponyboy helped me carry Jen inside. I figured it was better to let Jen sleep it off at my place then take her home to hers. I saw Mrs. H flick on the lights as usually and I opened the front door.

"Well hello their Kate and who is this lovely young man?" Mrs. Hannigan said as she looked up from her knitting to see Ponyboy.

I typically didn't bring guys inside the house. So I could understand why she was a little surprised to see one now. Actually the only guys that had ever been in here were Lee and Bryan. Plus Mrs. H didn't really know about my flirting skills. Like I said I don't like to bother her with that stuff. I just talked to her about recent books she and I had read or poetry, stuff like that. Mrs. H was a nice lady, but kind of a clueless one. She didn't understand that while she was out in her garden, singing along with the birds that some kid was getting jumped two bocks away. I wanted her to spend the rest of her days outside in her garden and not have to worry about the real world. She had been threw enough, I just wanted her to enjoy what time she had left.

"Mrs. Hannigan this is Ponyboy," I said with a smile, "Ponyboy this is the wonderful Mrs. Hannigan."

"Nice to meet the you, the wonderful Mrs. Hannigan," Ponyboy said with a smile shaking Mrs. H's hand.

"Nice to meet you to Ponyboy. What a unique name," she said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Ponyboy said with a grin.

"Well Mrs. Hannigan Ponyboy needs to get home. But do you mind if my friend Jen stays here overnight. She fell asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her up," I said with a smile. I felt kind of bad but hey I wasn't lying to Mrs. H. She not telling the whole truth I guess.

"Of course," she said with a smile, "Excuse me will you."

Me and Pony both nodded. I directed Ponyboy upstairs to my room and he set Jen down on my bed. I heard Two-Bit honk his horn and so did Ponyboy.

"Well I guess I better go before Two-Bit decides to lave with out me," Ponyboy said with a grin.

"Alright thanks again Ponyboy. You're a great guy," I said with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed me. I slowly broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I like you a lot Ponyboy," I said with a smile.

"Yeah I like you too Kate," he said smiling back though he kind of had an odd expression on his face.

I guess it must have seemed a bit weird to him. Obviously if we had gone out and we're kissing it usually meant you liked the person. Well at least it did to me. But I looked over at Jen and though of Lee and it had all started because both of them thought the other person didn't like them. I guess I just wanted Ponyboy to know that I _did_ like him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

"Bye Pony."

"Bye Kate."

I smiled as I watched him leave and heard him and Two-Bit drive off. I headed into the washroom and got a cloth. I took it and wiped Jen's face off. She had a few cuts on her face from the waitress but all and all she looked okay. I phoned up Jen's friend Allison and told her to call Jen's parents and say she was spending the night over their. Allison didn't ask many questions and said she would. I figured Jen's parents would worry a lot less thinking their daughter was over at Allison's place then over here with me.

I took off Jen's shoes and pulled some blankets over her. She woke up for a brief second and asked me where she was but both of us had fallen sleep before another word was said.

_A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far. The next chapter is going to be a really dramatic one. I tried writing it today but I just couldn't get it the way I wanted. But any ways please continue to R &R I'll try to update soon!_


	7. To Be Seen with a Greaser

Chapter 6

I was already dressed and ready by the time Jen had woken up the next morning.

"Morning Sunshine," I said with a grin.

Jen groaned as she rolled over.

"Kate?" she said obviously still not sure where she was or why she was here, "What the hell happened?"

I laughed, "You seriously don't remember?"

Jen shook her head, "The last thing I remember was walking down the street with those Soc guys. And they were passing me a beer. I took it and then-"

Jen paused for a second as I managed another laugh.

"I got drunk didn't I?" she asked her head held low.

"Afraid so. You were a little wasted to say the least. But you seriously don't remember going to Dingo's, seeing Lee with that waitress?" Jen looked at me blankly, "You don't even remember beating that girl up?"

"I did what!" Jen asked clearly she didn't remember.

"Never mind I'll explain it all later," I said as I walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Kate?"

"One second," I yelled back.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and whipped up a hangover remedy. Jen would definitely need it. It was a little weird having Jen, the smart girl who always did everything right, upstairs in my room with a hang over. Usually it was Dez sitting up there, sometimes Angela. I didn't like Angela but I wasn't the type of person who could leave her wandering down the streets wasted beyond belief. I looked at the clock and realized I better hurry up. We both had to get to school. So I went back upstairs and handed Jen the drink.

"Drink this."

"What on earth is it?" Jen asked as she took the glass and looked at it.

"Don't ask questions. Just drink."

Jen nodded her head as she managed to drink the entire glass. I don't know how she did it though. That stuff it the nastiest stuff I've ever tasted. But it sure helped.

"Come on. We've still got school."

Jen nodded her head slowly and got up. I passed her some of my clothes. She took them and went and got changed.

"Oh god what are my parents going to say?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry I've got it covered. I called Allison up. Your parents think you spent the night over there. So no worries."

"Thanks Kate. You're the best."

"Yes I know. I try not to brag," I said with a grin as Jen laughed, "Come on we better go."

As we walked to school I explained to Jen what had happened last night. She seemed rather disgusted with herself. I tried to tell her not to worry. But I knew that word would be all around school by the time we got there. Any little thing happens round here most people knew about it the next day. I was used to the rumors though. I've heard things about me before that have never even happened, though everyone else seemed pretty convinced. But I've gotten to the point now when I just don't care anymore. I could try to explain that the rumors weren't true, but no one would believe me. So I simply just didn't care. But I knew Jen would care. Especially since Jen was a good girl. She hardly did anything wrong. But she had managed to get drunk and beat up some chick. And I knew everyone at school wasn't about to let little miss Jen walk by without some comment.

"Listen Jen," I said as I was thinking, "There's a question I've being wanting to ask you."

Jen nodded her head, "What is it?"

"Why did you slap Lee?"

After I said it I figured that probably wasn't the most tasteful way to come out and ask it. But it was a question that had been bothering me. Maybe Lee was just being a jerk and trying to get her to do something Jen wasn't comfortable with. But Lee had seemed pretty hurt that morning. I looked over at Jen who seemed real ashamed of herself.

"It was stupid. I shouldn't have even done it. He was being a real sweetheart to me and we were getting along just fine," Jen paused, "But then I saw Allison. And I knew I shouldn't be, but I was embarrassed to be seen with a well…"

I looked over at Jen I knew the word she was looking for. And I guess it kind of shocked me. I didn't think Jen was like that.

"A greaser," I finished her sentence.

She slowly nodded her head. I was about ready to spit at her. How could she say something like that? Lee was a great guy. So what if his parents weren't rich? They didn't make him lesser then everybody else. Hell I was a greaser. I also made sure Jen was safe and I looked after her when I could have just as easily left her outside, wasted, and let some guy have his way with her.

"Listen…" Jen started but I stopped her.

"What ever. We're all use to it. It ain't fair but I'm use to it," I said coldly, "Look Allison's over there. You should probably go. I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Jen looked hurt but she didn't say a word. She walked over to where Allison was without looking back. I shook my head in disgust but kept on walking.

"Hey there pretty lady!"

I stopped and turned to see my friend Garrett standing at the corner waiting for me, as usual.

"Hey Garrett!"

Garrett smiled at me. He was a really great guy. He was pretty middle class. His family was real nice. He had a pretty nice house. Though those types of things didn't matter to Garrett. I still remember when I first met him. It was back in 5th grade. Sure I knew _of_ Garrett but I always thought he was a little weird. We had never talked or anything like that. Until our 5th grade teacher, I can't remember her name, deicdes to put me and him together for a science project. I wasn't to pleased about that at all. But neither was he. Which was kind of odd. Most guys liked me, or at least liked to look at me. But Garrett didn't care about looks, he cared if I was smart enough to actually help him on the project. He figured I was stupid, I figured he was a nerd. But turns out we were both wrong. One day after school I had went over to his house to work on the project. He told me I could sit and watch TV while _he_ worked on the project. I was completely insulted by that and told him I was just as good as he was, even better. We argued for a while until both of us had just burst out laughing. Since then we've been friends. Teachers still loved to make us partners for project. I guess they were always amused by what we came up with. But I enjoyed spending time with Garrett he was a smart guy, and a funny one at that. We got along real good.

"Hows it hangin?"

"I've had better days," I said as we both started walking, "How bout you?"

"Pretty good actually. Until little Jenna decides she's gonna wake me up at six in the morning to try and get me to help her with her science project."

I laughed, "But I bet you did anyways."

"You know me to well," he said with a laugh, "Heard you had quite an eventful evening."

"Word travels that quick eh," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah who would have thought little Miss Jen had it in her."

"Well she does," I said simply.

Garrett looked at me kind of funny but shrugged it off, "Also heard you and Curtis have been hitting it off lately."

Garrett knew that most of the things he heard about me weren't true. So I guess that's why he must have been a little shocked to hear my answer.

"Yeah we have," I said with a grin.

"Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow, "I thought Curtis was just dreaming. But I'll be. Finally found a guy worthy enough to be seen around Princess Kate."

I laughed, "Finally."

"Well remind me to talk to Curtis would ya."

I shook me head, "Leave 'em alone Garrett. He's a good guy alright. And I like him."

Garrett nodded his head with a grin. I knew he was going to talk to Ponyboy anyways. He most likely wasn't going to drill him the way Lee and Dez had. But I knew he was going to get his word in. I gave him a playful punch in the arm and he did the same as we reached school.

"Well I'll seeya at lunch then Princess."

I laughed, "Later Joker."

Sometimes we called each other joker and Princess. Mainly because of our 7th grade Medieval project. It's a long story but let's just say we've never been able to live down the names. Though I only called Garrett joker every once in a while he called me Princess almost as much as he called me Kate. But I didn't mind. I liked being called Princess.

Garrett headed off towards a few guys standing by the stairs and I headed off towards my locker. I didn't mind school. Sometimes I actually like it. Which kind of creeped some people out. Especially Lee. He had dropped out of high school once he was old enough to get a job. He had hated school. But he always encouraged me to go. He still calls me nerd every once in a while but in a joking manner. I managed to get pretty good grades. Mostly B's sometimes A's. I actually really liked math. I know it sounds weird but I was good at it. And I liked it. I think it's because there's always a right and wrong answer. There was no maybe. I liked knowing things were either right or wrong. But life isn't that simple.

Once I grabbed my books out of my locker the bell rang and I headed off towards my English class. I did pretty well in English most of the time that is. There was this one guy in my class, James. I really hated the guy. He was a cocky bastard. So full of himself I was surprised he didn't just float away. He thought I was in love with him or something. But I truly hated the guy. And he always made it a point to sit right behind me, and kick my seat. It annoyed me so much sometimes I'd just loose it on him in the middle of class. Which resulted in me going to the principal's office and missing the rest of class. But I don't know why they keep sending me to the principal's office. I didn't have a real legal guardian. Sometimes they'd call Mrs. Hannigan but she could never make it to school. Once they had tried calling Lee. And when he had shown up he just started giving me a high fives for telling James off. Sometimes the principal use to give me a short lecture. But we both knew it wasn't really doing anything. So instead he made me help out around the office till my next class. It wasn't much of a punishment, but our principal had much bigger problems then me telling some guy to stop kicking my seat.

But today when I went and took a seat and class started I saw that James wasn't there. Part of me wanted to stand up and start doing cartwheels but I didn't. Turns out James got sent to the reformatory. He got caught stealing and gave the cops some attitude. But he was only in their for a few months. I wasn't really that surprised but James was a smart guy when he tried to be. But in James place there sat another guy. I didn't know his name, but he was making a real effort to know mine. I tried to ignore him but soon his little friends had joined in. I turned around giving them a smile and twirling a piece of my hair.

"Hey guys. I swear if you say one more word to me, I'm more then sure my boyfriend would love nothing more to sit down and teach you how to act around a lady. Or he might just pound your faces into the ground," I said smiling sweetly then I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

Needless to say those guys didn't bother me for the rest of class. After English I went to Math. Nothing exciting happened there. So when I heard the bell for lunch I quickly headed over to the parking lot. Once I got their Garrett was waiting for me.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey."

We stood their for a while debating where to go for lunch. I hated eating in the cafeteria. It wasn't so much the food though. It was mostly the fact that when anything went wrong they blamed it on us greasers. But we hardly ever ate in there. Most guys thought it was pretty fun. I tried to act like it was funny but I didn't really think it was. It was just another thing to add onto the long list of things not fair. I saw Jen and Allison walked by but Jen didn't even so much as look at me. I felt like yelling something at her but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't; I guess I just didn't think she was worth the effort.

"Hey Curtis!" I heard Garrett holler, "Over here!"

I turned around to see Ponyboy heading over to our direction.

"Hey Garrett," Ponyboy said as he walked over and then he saw me, "Hey Kate."

"Hey Ponyboy," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of this little love fest I'm hungry," Garrett said as he took another drag of his cigarette, "Why doesn't Curtis come with us?"

Ponyboy nodded his head, "Yeah sure."

"Alright lets roll," said Jeff.

Pony and I hopped into Jeff's car and we all headed off towards the store. I guess I had forgotten that Ponyboy knew Garrett, Jeff and Scott. They were school friends I figured. Garrett and I were buddies but Jeff and Scott were school friends to me too. But any ways every one was getting along good. We stopped at the store and bought some food. Pony, Garrett and I sat on the bumper of the car while Jeff and Scott wandered about looking to pick up some chicks. But they were looking pretty unsuccessful.

"Guys why don't you just give up already," Garrett said with a laugh, "You're attracting the flies not the honeys."

Pony and I both laughed.

"So how's Jen?" Ponyboy asked.

"Let's just not talk about her," I said taking a sip of my coke.

"What happened Princess?" Garrett asked.

"I'll put in nicely. She's a bitch," I said simply.

"Wait I'm confused," Garrett said, "I thought we were pissed off at Lee for being an ass."

I laughed and shook my head. I wasn't much into the drama around these parts. I didn't really pay to much attention to it. So when I actually called someone a bitch I meant it. I wasn't a real bitch, but I could be when I wanted to.

"Well we were pissed of at Lee for being an ass. Well we still are. But were more pissed off at Jen for causing the whole mess," I explained.

"How did she start it?" Garrett asked.

"I guess she's just embarrassed to be around greasers," I answered.

Garrett slowly nodded his head. He didn't really know what to say about these types of things. He wasn't really classified as a Greaser or a Soc. I use to wonder what that would be like. I looked over at Ponyboy he understood. I didn't really mind being called a Greaser most of the time. But when someone says there embarrassed to be seen with you just because of that. Well then it hurt. Ponyboy put his arm around me and I tried to stop thinking about it. Garrett had changed the subject to something else anyways but a lot of the time I was left wondering.

Jeff and Scott had finally given up their attempt to pick up some girls and came and sat with us. We had been talking when I saw Angela walk by. She gave me an evil glare and walked over to Ponyboy.

"Hey Ponyboy," she said with a smile, "What are you doing?"

I looked up at Angela who took the time to touch Ponyboy's arm. I kind looked at her in disbelief. Did she not notice his arm around me? So I got even closer to Ponyboy and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Angela," I said with a smile.

"Oh hey Kate I didn't notice you there," she said with a smile still staring at Ponyboy.

I honestly couldn't believe her. What did she think she was doing?

"Oh hey," Ponyboy said almost as shocked as I was, "I'm just hanging with these guys and Kate."

I appreciated how he emphasized my name by Angela didn't seem to care. She was seriously flirting with him and I was sitting right there! His arm around me! And my head on his shoulder! Finally Garrett piped up.

"Well it was nice meeting you Angela but we ought to go," Garrett said as he and Jeff hopped into the car.

"Well I'll see you around Ponyboy," Angela said with a smile as she walked away.

Ponyboy looked at me kind of confused but I was right pissed off. We both got into the car and drove off. Then we remembered Scott was inside the store but he was already chasing after us. Jeff drove around for a bit before even I felt bad for Scott and we let him get in. So the ride back to school was mostly listening to Scott yell at us but we all found it pretty funny, even Scott. Once we got back to school Ponyboy kissed me good-bye.

"I'll see you after school then?" Ponyboy asked as he kissed me again.

"Of course."

Ponyboy kissed me again before I heard Garrett holler at me. I smiled at Ponyboy and walked over towards Garrett. I guess I should have felt better by now. Ponyboy was trying to make it really clear that he liked me and not Angela. But I was still mighty pissed off at her. And I guess Garrett could tell.

"Calm down Princess you can take all of your anger out on the frog."


	8. Don't Let Them have The Satisfaction

**Don't let them have the Satisfaction**

**Chapter 8**

I had science that afternoon followed by shop. Most chicks thought that shop was a guys things, but then again a lot of chicks took shop just to be near the guys. I personally took it because Bryan and Lee had gotten me into cars and shop when I was 10. They were always taking me to Gary's dad's garage and showing me how to fix up cars. Bryan use to tell me, "If you know how to fix up your own car then I don't have to worry about some guy giving you a ride." I use to laugh but honestly I knew that was part of the reason they were showing me. Lee and Bryan had just been really protective over me since well, forever. They didn't want me getting rides with guys I didn't know. So I guess they figured if they showed me how to fix up and get me interested in cars, then they wouldn't have to worry too much about me depending on some guy for a ride home. But it was also a lot of fun working in the garage too. And despite what Lee and Bryan told some of their buddies, I knew they had fun.

Typically this was one of my favorite afternoons in school. Go goof around with Lee in Science then head off to shop and go mess around with cars with Scott. But today my mind kept going back to Angela. Oh how I hated her. I kept messing up and dropping things any time I heard some one say her name. Well technically there was another chick in my class named Angela not Angela Sheppard. But I didn't really care; just the sound of her name made me want to hurt somebody.

Garrett was finding this all pretty funny until I dropped one of our test tubes.

"Come on Princess," he said as he started cleaning up the mess.

"Sorry," I said feeling rather guilty as I helped clean up the mess too.

"It's okay. Just don't go turning into one of them girls eh."

I nodded my head. I knew by 'one of them girls' he meant the type of girls who spent the majority of their time wondering what their boyfriend was doing or thinking. Wondering if he actually liked her, getting mad at any girl who walked by him, and making fun of any girl who wasn't like them. I definitely wasn't like that. I didn't want to be. Yet here I was breaking and dropping things because Angela had talked to Ponyboy. Well she had been hardcore flirting with Ponyboy and I had been right there. Here I go again. I shook my head slightly and finished cleaning up my mess.

"Sorry Garrett I promise I won't drop anything else," I said with a smile.

Garrett laughed and shook his head, "Try not to kill our test subject either would yeah."

I looked down and noticed I was crushing the thing in my hand.

"Oops."

Garrett just shook his hand and walked over to the table to grab an orange. I looked at him kind of funny.

"Here do something useful. I'll say Angela and you squeeze some orange juice for me would yeah."

I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

By the end of class I was crushing or dropping things any more at least. And once I got to shop I had calmed down considerably. Though I had been ranting on about how much of a slut Angela was to Scott for a few minutes. But once I heard some girl and her guy get into a big argument during class about him talking to another girl, I quickly stopped my little rant about Angela. I watched as the girl ran out of the classroom and our shop teacher just shook his head. He was getting pretty use to this kind of thing, it happened at least once a week. I didn't want to be like that.

Scott and I made quite a bit of progress on our engine. And after school I met up with Ponyboy. We just walked around for awhile just talking. I liked that. Most guys weren't much into talking; they were more into trying to get inside your pants. But Ponyboy wasn't like that at all. We could just talk about everything or nothing at all but still be happy just to be near each other. I had these feeling around Ponyboy that I'd never had before. I just got this rush around him, and I was always happy. He made me feel happy.

It was getting kind of dark out but Ponyboy and me were still wandering around. We had saw Curly Sheppard and stopped to talk to him. The funny thing was that Curly was really hitting on me. Not that he didn't usually, he thought he as all that but he was far from it. I was making it real clear to Curly I was with Ponyboy but he wasn't getting the message.

"So hot stuff you coming over to my place tonight?" Curly asked as he attempted to pull me towards him.

"Dream on Curly. And while you're at it you wanna buzz off."

Ponyboy pulled me closer to him and Curly decided to leave before Ponyboy decided to pound him. I could tell Ponyboy was real close too doing it too.

As we walked away I looked over at Ponyboy who still seemed king of tense; "You could have taken him ya know."

Ponyboy grinned, "Yeah I know. I would have too, if you weren't clinging on to me."

"Well if you don't want me clinging?"

"No, no. I don't mind that part."

I laughed and leaned in to give him a kiss.

We had been talking again when we saw Two-Bit and Johnny.

"Hey."

"Hey it's my favorite couple," Two-Bit said with a grin putting his arms around us.

I laughed.

"Hate to be the barer of bad news Ponyboy but Darry said and I quote," Two-Bit made quite a scene of clearing his throat and all of us laughed. "You don't get home in 10 minutes he's gonna skin you."

Ponyboy seemed a bit reluctant but I told him I'd be fine. He insisted on walking me home but I was only a block away from Lee's work so I told him I could jus get a ride home with Lee. Besides I hadn't seen Lee since last night and I wouldn't mind a good old chat with him.

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ponyboy said.

"Better believe it."

We kissed a few times before Two-Bit started fake crying saying things like "Oh it's so sweet. Young love." I rolled my eyes and told them I'd see them tomorrow.

After they left I headed to the store where Lee worked. It didn't take me long and I caught him just as he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey there!" I yelled at him while he wasn't looking. He was a bit startled but it took a lot more then that to make Lee jump.

"Hey Kate."

"Kind sir. Do you think you might be able to give me a ride home," I said with a smile then I just had to add, "Pretty please."

Lee laughed and shook his head, "Yeah sure. Go hop in I'll be out in a second."

I nodded my head and headed out towards Lee's car. Lee seemed to be in a pretty mellow mood. Most of the time that meant he had spent the whole day thinking about stuff. Which sometimes was a good thing, but I'm pretty sure I knew what to expect next. As Lee walked over and started up the car we talked about the usual stuff. You know, 'How was your day?' 'Did you see any good fight?' and 'What are you doing later?" But I should have expected what came next.

"How is she?" Lee asked kind of out of the blue.

"Who?" I asked pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on Kate. You know who?" I looked over at Lee and he had this real concerned look on his face. Like he felt bad and wanted to make sure Jen was okay.

"Jen," I said in kind of a nonchalant way.

"Is she okay?" he asked again with his puppy dog eyes, it was enough to make me heart break right then and there, "I know I was a jerk. And it's okay if she likes hates me but-"

I cut him off, "She doesn't deserve you."

Lee looked at me kind of confused, "Kate what are you talking about. I was an ass and-"

I cut him off again, "Yeah you were an ass. And I swear you do that to another girl again I'll personally kick your ass. But all and all she isn't worth it okay. Forget about her."

"Wait Kate. I don't understand. Did she say something to you."

"Yeah she did. And she's never going to go out with you because you're a greaser and she's a Soc. She thinks she so damn higher then everyone else when she ain't. So if she wants to pass up one of the greatest guys around then that's her fault. She's missing out. Not you."

Lee was kind of silent for a minute. I looked over at him and he looked on the verge of tears, "It ain't fair."

"I know but-"

This time Lee cut me off, "But nothing Kate. Life it just sucks okay. You know life gets going good then it just falls apart. I finally find a girl I actually like. A girl that I just didn't want a one-night stand with. And she completely blows me off because I'm not some rich snobby guy. Jen's gonna end up dating some snobby Soc and I bet you any money It'll be one of the guys who beat up Bryan just to put the damn icing on top of the cake."

I was a little taking back. Lee hardly ever talked about Bryan any more. Neither of us did. It still hurt to bad. I didn't even had time to say anything before Lee started again.

"Those damn Socs too. Can freakin get away with damn murder. And I can't even get the girl. It's like they've got all the breaks. And we don't got nothing. And anything we do have gets taken away. Like Bryan. Man I miss that guy so much. All I kept thinking about last night was how disappointed he would have been with me. I can just imagine the lecture he would have gave me. And I don't even get that Kate. I can't even get a lecture from my one of my frickin' best friends."

I saw tears welling up in Lee's eyes and it was killing me. I could tell it was killing him. He had kept this bottled up inside for so long and now here it was all out in the open. Overwhelming.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'd be more then willing to lecture ya," I said as tears started to well up in my eyes.

Lee laughed as tears started falling down his face. He leaned over and gave me a hug. And we just held each other for a while.

I missed Bryan a lot too. And everything Lee was saying, I had though of one time or another. And Bryan always use to tell me to keep going. _'Don't let them have the satisfaction of knowing you didn't make it because of them. Prove 'em wrong. Make it then laugh at them. Because you'll have done it all on your own, threw all the rough times and without the help of daddy's money. You'll have done it all on your own. And you'll come out a better person in the end Kate. I know you will.'_

Those words kept me going a lot of days. I'd though about suicide before. Not too many teens haven't. And I remember thinking about what Bryan had told me. And I knew I needed to keep going. Not for myself but to show Bryan I could do it. I knew he was watching over me.

"Listen Lee," I said pulling away, "I miss Bryan a lot too. But I know and you know he' watching us. And I know he wants us to keep on going. All right? Don't even think about Jen or the Socs or all of the unfair shit. Because we can't change that, you know. All we can do is keeping go. Besides you're way to good for Jen. And there's a long line of girls waiting in line just to talk to you."

Lee smiled, "Yeah I guess that line is getting rather big these days."

I managed a laugh, "Yeah it is."

I gave Lee another hug and we both stopped crying after a minute or two. We both weren't a big fan on crying any ways. By the time Lee got to Mrs. Hannigan's house we were already talking about the newest movie we wanted to see this weekend. Though I felt a lot better now and so did Lee. We both kind of when back to our normal selves and were playfully pushing each other and telling our corny jokes.

As Lee pulled up in front of Mrs. H's house somehow we had gotten onto the topic of Ponyboy.

"You really like that Curtis kid eh?"

I laughed and the expression on his face. Lee didn't really like the fact that I was dating Ponyboy. Not because Lee didn't like him, it was just because Ponyboy was a teenage boy I suppose.

"Yeah I really do."

"Well I suppose there could be worse guys then Curtis."

I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"See ya Lee."

"Bye Kate."

I started heading towards the door when I heard Lee holler at me.

"Kate!"

"What?" I hollered back.

"Can I get that lecture tomorrow?"

I laughed, "You sure can."

_**SorryI haven't updated in a while. ButI hopeyou liked it. Please Review. I'll try to update tomorrow as soon asI can.**_


	9. The Rise to The Top

_First off I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed so far. Thanks too **weirdsista**, **LatinaChick4life**, **MamaCes**, **Silverwolf130492**, **Twitch in my eye**, **Caspervolleyballplaya18** and **lil cwick **you guys rock! I really appreciate every review and the more reviews I get the more I want to update. So please continue to R&R! Thanks! And here is Chapter 9…_

**Chapter 9**

**The Rise to The Top**

The next few weeks went by in an absolute blur. But a happy blur. The drama with Jen slowly died down. But I assure you that Lee definitely got his lecture about how to treat a girl. Though I have to admit it was pretty hard to lecture him about treating Jen bad when I hated her so much. So I took it in mind to lecture him about girls in general, not Jen.

I honestly was beginning to hate the girl. Jen didn't even look at me any more. She use to hang around me every once in a while but now she completely avoided me. Not like I minded though. I still couldn't get over what she had done to Lee, what her reason was for hurting him like that. And I wasn't about to get over that for a long, _long_ time.

But Lee had found himself a new girl. Her name was Danielle. She was actually a real nice girl. Middle class. She was the same age as Lee so she was older then me. But the two of us got along real good. But the biggest thing was she made Lee real happy. That's what really mattered. I honestly don't think I've ever seen Lee so happy in his entire life. He was pretty much always smiling and he lit up when Danielle. I was really glad for him.

Ponyboy and I had been getting along real good too. Though we've never really talked about our relationship before. Well we had, but it always ended up that someone would walk over and start talking to us. So for the longest time I didn't know where we stood.

But one day Ponyboy and I were hanging out when he remembered he had to grab something that he was suppose to give Johnny. So we went back to Ponyboy's place and it just happened that all of the gang was over there, including Johnny. Ponyboy said hi to everyone and they returned the greeting. It took a minute until all of them noticed me. Well I knew Johnny, Two-Bit and Dally pretty good and they all said hi to me. But Sodapop and Steve seemed to be drawing a blank to my name and Ponyboy's older brother, Darry, had never met me before.

"Who's this Ponyboy?" Darry asked as he wiped his hand on a towel and looked at us from the kitchen.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Kate." Ponyboy said with a smile.

I looked up at Ponyboy with kind of a shocked expression though I was trying to hide it. Ponyboy had never called me his girlfriend before, until now that is. But I definitely didn't mind. I liked it actually. I was Ponyboy Curtis's girlfriend. Ponyboy Curtis was _my_ boyfriend. I definitely could live with that.

"So this is the famous Kate," he said with a grin, "Nice to meet you. I'm Darry."

"Nice to finally meet you too Darry," I walked over and shook his hand; he had a firm grip that's for sure.

Steve and Sodapop seemed to have finally put my face and name together. Or at least they had stopped looking at me so funny. Though Dally and Johnny were looking at me kind of weird. I guess they were just shocked that Ponyboy had called me his girlfriend. Well shocked isn't the right word. Johnny looked kind of happy. I had always liked Johnny and we had become pretty good friends. Two-Bit hadn't really noticed because Mickey was on TV. The house would have to be on fire or something and I'm still not sure Two-Bit would have noticed when Mickey is on. Though Dally was looking at Ponyboy like he was crazy. Dallas Winston wasn't the kind of guy that got tied down to a girl. He must have figured that Ponyboy was going to follow in his footsteps. Most guys were more into getting what they wanted with a girl, and then throwing her away once they had it. Dally was one of those kind of guys. But then again maybe he had just never met the right girl. I sure thought I had met the right guy. Maybe that's what it takes to change a person. The right person that makes you want to change.

So ever since that night Ponyboy continued calling me his girlfriend. I figured that it was okay to tell people he was my boyfriend then. Word had gotten around to pretty much everyone that we were a couple. And when I said everyone I meant it too. One day my math teacher had pulled me off to complement me on my A on my math test and he took the time to also congratulate me about Ponyboy. That was really, really weird. But Garrett found it hilarious.

Garrett and me were walking home from school and he was dying of laughter.

"Man that has to be the greatest thing I've heard all day Princess!" he said still laughing hysterically.

"Kind of creeps me out a bit," I said shaking my head.

"I can just imagine the teachers in the staff room talking about it!"

"I don't even want to think about it," I said.

It was kind of creepy to think that my teachers were talking about my social life. Before it use to be, 'There goes Kate. She's so smart I don't know why she thinks she has to get the guys attention all the time, " and now it was, "Did you hear about Kate and Curtis. I think it's so sweet."

Garrett was still coming up with jokes and I decided to change the something else. It was really creeping me out.

"So you wanna come to the Nightly Double tonight?" I asked.

"Would if I could but I can't," he said still laughing a bit.

"Why not?"

"Little Jenna's science fair is tonight."

"Seriously? I'm so coming with."

"I thought you and Ponyboy were going to the Nightly Double?"

"Well pretty much everyone is. Besides I have yet to miss a science fair and I don't plan to start now. He'll come with. Or I'll ask him if he wants to come. Besides we need to keep an eye out on these kids. They could be tough competition."

"You do realize that these kids are only 11," he said with a grin.

"Yes but what if they've got some like amazing project at 11. Can you imagine hey good they'll be once they get to High School? We need to keep tabs on these kids ya know."

Garrett laughed, "I suppose your right. But Little Jenna's gonna win. We both know that."

"Oh definitely. It's the second place winners I'm worried about. We don't need anyone sneaking up on our territory."

"You're a genius you know."

"I try not to brag."

I ran into Ponyboy shortly after I left Garrett. He was as creeped out as I was about the teachers talking about our social lives. Turns out his Gym teacher had told him good going for 'making a move.' We both started laughing. It was kind of one of those awkward laughs though. The ones where he don't know if you should be laughing or scared. I was a bit of both.

"Hey this is probably going to sound really weird. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to Garrett's little sister's Science fair? I have yet to miss a Science fair of any sorts. It's always fun," I said with smile before adding, "When I'm there that is."

Ponyboy laughed, "Sure I'm in."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Then we kissed.

That night was an absolute blast. Jenna had won it was kind of obvious before we even got there. Garrett and I had helped her and half of the project. But Jenna took pride in her experiment. She sounded like a young Garrett. Smiling at everyone who passed and explaining her experiment to everyone walking by. She was a real sweetheart.

Garrett, Ponyboy and I went around looking at everyone else's projects. There was the usually volcanoes. Well 6 of them to be exact. Then there were a few poster boards here and there. Nothing to impressive. After about 20 minutes we had looked at everything twice. But I could be at a Science fair for hours. Garret and I kept coming up with stupid analyses and discussing which kids could be future threats. We also talked about what these kids were going to grow up to be. It was actually pretty funny. Ponyboy was even pretty into it. I thought he might get bored or something but he didn't. He jumped right in with little well… 'discussions.' He wasn't really into Science as much as Garret and I were. He was more into English, I knew that. But we were all having a good time. Definitely way better then a movie.

The next weekend I went to one of Ponyboy's track meets. It was actually great. I went with Garrett, Lee and Danielle. I've never really been into these kind of things but I had decided to give it a chance for Ponyboy. But I was so into it, it was kind of scary. I was screaming Ponyboy's name and cheering. Garret, Danielle and I had come up with this awesome little dance and cheer. Lee was just sitting there laughing, shaking his head at us. But finally Danielle even got him up and cheering.

After the meet, I ran up and jumped on Ponyboy. It was hilarious I was just so in the moment and caught up in the energy. I was just kissing him and cheering right in front of everyone. Everyone was looking at me crazy. Hell maybe I was. But I hadn't missed one of Ponyboy's track meets since.

Things were really started to look up for me. I had a great guy and great friends. Leon had even given me and Dez a raise. My friend Gary had just gotten engaged to his girl and I was so excited for him. I was finally making enough money to cover all of our bills. I even had enough to go out and buy Mrs. Hannigan a few new books to read.

I look back now and I remember this as the ride to the top because pretty soon it all came crashing down.

I really don't think I would have woken up the next morning if I knew what was going to happen.

**So there you go hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think.**


	10. Brick Wall

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys seriously rock! I had a bit of time to update for you so enjoy!_

Chapter 10 

**Brick Wall**

The next morning started off as a pretty normal morning. I got ready for school and met Garrett at the corner. But some people kept looking at me real funny. I thought I had like a kick me sign on my back or something. Garrett had done that to me once. I went the whole day with the stupid thing on my back and people starring at me. I was oblivious too it till Jeff pointed it out. I kicked Garrett's ass later but he still thought he was all that for pulling one over on me.

But this one group of girls were starring at me from across the street. They kept looking over at me then whispering to the girl beside them. I honestly hate that. If they have something to say I'd rather they said it to my face.

"What's up with them?" I asked Garrett as he looked over at the girls.

"Dunno," he said, "Probably jealous that you're over here with me and not them."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Garrett was beginning to think rather highly of himself. Too much time around Lee I figured.

"That must be it," I said shaking my head slightly, "But seriously, no new rumors about me or something?"

"Not that I've heard of."

I nodded my head. If Garrett hadn't heard about it yet then obviously it wasn't that important.

Once I got to school things were pretty normal. I was looking for Ponyboy but turns out he was sick or something. I found that kind of weird considering I had just seen him last night and he looked fine. Then again he always looks real fine I thought to myself with a grin. But I didn't really give it any more thought. I figured I'd stop by his house after school to see how he was doing.

By the time lunch came around I had completely forgotten about the odd stares people had been giving me this morning. It seemed like a normal day. James had gotten out of the reformatory early for good behavior. And he had taken back his usual spot. He kept kicking my seat, which resulted in me going to the principal's office for spazzing out on him. But this was really quite typical.

At lunch Scott, Jeff and I went for something to eat. Garrett didn't come because he had to go home. Turns out Garrett's other little sister Tiffany lost her math homework or something so Garrett was going home to help her. At times Garrett could be a real sweetheart like that. He has like five sisters and he's the only guy except for his dad and he works a lot. Garrett loves his sisters so much; he would drop anything for them in a heartbeat.

Any ways Scott and I were busy having one of our stupid arguments. Scott and I would just start arguing about the dumbest things like one time we had a long, detailed discussion about ice cream. Jeff had decided just to turn up the music as too drown out our bickering. By the time we had gotten back to school Scott and I had already moved onto another topic. Though we didn't even notice we were at school till we saw Jeff hop out and head inside. We both laughed and followed.

And as we were walking by people would just stop what they were doing and stare at me. And it wasn't like one or two people, everyone was. I made Scott check my back for any signs of a note attached to me. But he assured me there was none. Though for the rest of the day people just kept starring me like that. It was really starting to creep me out.

I was real relieved once school ended. I was still so confused as to why everyone was looking at me so funny. I was trying real hard just to shrug it off. I was use to some weird looks. But after all I did have a 'rep' around here. I had gotten use to it. But today was just to weird. It was different from the usual 'you're a slut' kind of stares. It's like I was some amazing rare species that needed to be analyzed. Like there was something wrong with me.

I walked over to Ponyboy's house pretty fast. I knew Ponyboy would hear me out and try to help me figure out what was going on. Plus I missed him. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. I had never liked a guy like this before.

I knocked on the Curtis's house but there was no answer.

"Hello. Anyone home?" I called out.

I heard someone mumble something and so I stood there waiting at the door.

I was expecting it to be Ponyboy, but it wasn't. It was Dally.

"Whadda ya want Kate?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Dally didn't have his shirt on and it looked as though he had been sleeping. I also noticed he had a good old fat lip so I figured he had gotten into a fight. He probably had come over here to sleep it off.

"Oh hey Dally. Is Ponyboy home?" I asked.

Dally shook his head and I raised an eyebrow.

"He's not? I thought he was sick," I said figuring Dally was just trying to bug me or something.

"I dunno. All I know is he ain't here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't got stupid written across my forehead do I? Geeze girl he's probably out with Mark or something. So would you just go find him already and piss off."

I felt like punching Dally but I didn't. By the looks of it someone how already taken care of that for me. So instead I just settled with smiling sweetly at him, then giving him the finger before I left.

I was trying to think where Ponyboy might be. I headed over to the lot but he wasn't there. Johnny and Two-Bit were though.

"Hey Kate!" Two-Bit hollered at me.

"Yeah?" I hollered back.

"Have you seen Dal any where?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah he's over at the Curtis's."

"Is he alright?" Two-Bit asked.

"He seems fine. The usual cocky, arrogant Dallas Winston. He had a few bruises and a fat lip. But he's fine. Why? Who'd he fight with?"

"Oh he got into a fight with one Sheppard's gang."

I nodded my head, "He looks fine."

"Well we might as well go see him anyways," Two-Bit told Johnny, "Later Kate."

"Hey wait a second," They stopped, "You two seen Pony around?"

"Ummm… yeah. Down at Dingo's with Mark." Johnny answered, though he sounded kind of nervous. Like he shouldn't be telling me this.

"Thanks. See you around."

I decided I might as well go see if Ponyboy was actually there. So I was walking when I saw Lee and Danielle drive by so they stopped and gave me a lift.

"Where you headed off to Kate?" Lee asked with a smile.

I could tell by the shade of Lee's lips that Danielle and him had been having some fun to say the least. I was pretty use to walking in or seeing them making out. I honestly didn't care. If they were happy then I could deal with it. Besides Lee had walked in a few times when me and Ponyboy were kissing. But it was something you got use too.

"Just over to Dingo's," I answered.

"Well here ya are," Lee said with a smile as he pulled over, "Danielle and I have somewhere we gotta be. But do you want me to pick you up in like an hour?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks though," I said as I hopped out of the car.

"Bye Kate," Danielle said. I waved good-bye.

As I headed inside I heard some guy call me a slut. I didn't really pay much attention to it. I was use to that. I've been called a lot of names before. Slut wasn't the worst. I gave the guy an evil glare but that was about it. I walked by this other chick that called me a bitch. I replied with the classic, 'Look who's talking' line. I was really pretty use to this stuff. But I guess I found it kind of weird. Lately no one had said anything like that to me. Most guys typically won't call you a slut if they know your boyfriend will kick their ass.

Some people were still looking at me in that funny way though. I was down right creeped out. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Ponyboy at one of the booths with his friend Mark. I walked over to where they were sitting. Usually right about now is when Ponyboy would say hey and give me a kiss. But this time he didn't. I wasn't sure how to react. He saw me and said hello but that was it. His friend Mark was glaring at me. I felt like asking him what the hell his problem was. But I didn't. I'd never really liked the guy anyways. I looked over at Ponyboy had this really odd look in his eyes. Kind of a sad one I guess. But for some reason he wouldn't look me directly in the eyes.

"Hey Pony," I said not sure whether to sit down with him or not, "Feeling any better?"

"What? Oh yeah. Umm… I guess."

"Yeah I went over to your place but you weren't there."

"Oh really? Sorry."

"Nah. It's fine. I found ya right?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah right," he said with kind of a forced smile.

It was a really awkward just standing there. But Ponyboy definitely didn't seem like himself. He was real distant. I saw Mark kind of kick Pony almost egging him on. Finally after a minute Ponyboy looked up at me. My eyes met his and he looked really hurt. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Listen Kate," he said standing up, "Can we talk?"

_Oh great_ I thought to myself. How's a girl suppose to react to something like that?

"Ummm… yeah I guess."

Ponyboy nodded his head and headed outside. I followed. My heart began to beat a bit faster. I saw people starring at the two of us. It almost seemed like they knew what was about to happen. But I was _really_ confused. What was going on?

After a minute Pony had found a spot away from most of the crowd. We were as alone as we could be at Dingo's. Ponyboy just kind of stood there for a minute or two without talking. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down at the ground.

"What is it Pony?" I asked. Though I wasn't too sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Listen well… its kind of hard to say."

I nodded my head. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I didn't know what to expect.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Come on Kate don't play dumb. Mark and his friend saw you."

"Saw me what?" I was honestly really confused.

"Kate come on," he said looking down at his feet again.

"I'm seriously really confused Pony I-"

"Why did you cheat on me?" his voice was kind of raised.

I stood there for a second in absolute shock. That's why everyone was looking at me so funny! They thought I had cheated on Ponyboy. Who the hell would start a rumor like that? Who ever it was I was gonna kick their ass.

"I swear Ponyboy I didn't cheat on you. I-"

He cut me off, "Don't lie Kate. Mark and his friend Bryon saw you with Curly Sheppard. Okay! So don't try to act like it didn't happen. I just wanted to know…why?"

I knew there was a reason why I hated that Mark kid so much.

"Come on Pony. You can't seriously believe that. First off I would never, ever cheat on you okay. I'm not like that. And secondly let's give me a little more credit then frickin' Curly Sheppard."

Then it was silent.

I was half expecting Ponyboy to believe me. For him to laugh and say he was totally over reacting. That he was wrong and he knew I would never do something like that. That he would take me into his arms and hold me, for him to kiss with his soft lips. And to enjoy that feeling I got around him. He honestly made me feel things no guy ever had before.

"All I wanted was the truth Kate. Geeze if you had a thing for Sheppard you could have at least broken up with me first-"

"I don't have a thing for Curly Sheppard! But I do have a thing for Ponyboy Curtis!"

Again there was silence. I wasn't sure what to be saying. I looked into his eyes and saw he was really hurting. Hell I was really hurting. All I wanted was for him to just hold me. To believe me.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went messing around with Curly."

I felt like someone had just stabbed me. It really hurt that bad.

"I like _you_ Ponyboy! Not Curly! I didn't do anything with him. You have to believe me."

"I don't have to do nothing."

And just like that it was over. He turned and started walking away. And this time there was no smile on my face as I watched him go.

I felt hot tears sting my face as I stood there. Not knowing what to do. Sure, I've been dumped before. Who hasn't? Hell guys I've never even dated before have dumped me. How come this time it hurt so badly? How come Ponyboy Curtis could make me so happy? Made me feel these wonderful things that I've never felt before. And how come he could break my heart? Make me feel pain I've never felt before. Pain I didn't want to feel.

Then it hit me. Like running into a brick wall. Though I'm pretty sure running into a brick wall would have hurt a lot less.

I love him. I'm in love with Ponyboy Curtis.

But Ponyboy and everyone else were convinced I was some slut who had just played him. Just another chick that's goes around to get a guy to fall for her, get what she wants, then cheat on him, and dump him. That's what Ponyboy thought. And I hated it. I loved him. Why didn't he believe me? Why couldn't he? Hell maybe he doesn't want too.

And no matter how much I wanted him. How badly I just needed him to hold me in his arms. How desperately I wanted to kiss him, to be with him.

He was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

And there I was left. Standing there. Alone.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Good Friends and Ice Cream

_Thanks to all of my reviewers! I read and appreciate every single review! I seriously cannot begin to explain how much you all rock lol! I know I say that a lot but I mean it! So here's the next chapter for ya!_

**Chapter 11**

**Good Friends and Ice Cream**

I don't know how long I was standing there for. My whole body had just become real numb. I didn't know what to do or say. Which was so weird for me. I was supposed to be the girl that always knew what to say. The girl who could play any guy and get what she wanted. The girl who never gets hurt. But how come I wasn't?

My heart literally felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. Part of me wanted to start screaming. 'You're fine. He doesn't mean anything to you. He's just a guy. Just a guy.' But I knew I'd be telling myself a lie.

I loved him. Just to think about that made me want to hurl. Partially because I was scared. Scared that I was in love and didn't know what to do. Scared of this feeling I had. But I was terrified with the fact that Ponyboy wasn't about to love me back.

I could only imagine how much he hated me right now. Thinking I was some slut who had cheated on him. With none other then Curly Sheppard. Now that was enough to make a girl hurl. The guy was a little pervert. I would never get with him even if my life depended on it. Dead serious. Yet how come everyone else was convinced I just had. That I had thrown away one of the few guys who actually cared about me.

That thought honestly did make me hurl. I felt like shit. And there was no one running to my side to help me. Everyone most likely was comforting Ponyboy. Telling him I was just some girl who didn't deserve him. Hell maybe I didn't. But at least I was a girl who was madly in love with him.

I was wishing desperately that I had asked Lee for that ride. But he wasn't coming. Most likely he and Danielle were off making out somewhere having a good time. At least someone is I told myself.

I was debating on going back inside but I didn't. I could only imagine the insults they had in store for me. And I wasn't ready to deal with them yet. So instead I decided just to wander around. Maybe someone I knew would spot me. Or maybe I get a lift home with some guys. I didn't know. I felt like I didn't know anything anymore.

After about ten minutes I seriously felt like I could have collapsed. My head was pounding and I didn't know my left from right. I was so light headed. I started screaming out random people's names.

"Garrett! Lee! Danielle! Dez! Jeff! Scott! Johnny! Pony! Any body!"

I fell to my knees crying. I was shaking and I was so cold. I was trying real hard not to pass out or something. Right here and now would definitely not be a good place. But I felt my eyes slowly close just as I heard a familiar voice.

"Over here guys! Oh my god Princess! Come here baby!"

I was shaking as Garrett lifted me up into his arms. I was crying into his shoulder. Man I felt like an idiot though. Why was I like this? It wasn't fair. None of this was.

"Princess are you okay?" Garrett asked as he walked over to Jeff's car with me in his arms.

"He… Pony… broke up with me," I said after a minute.

Hearing the words come out of my mouth I closed my eyes for a second. Trying to take in those words. But it was a lot harder then I thought. But I had to deal with it. We were over. Weren't we?

"It's okay Princess. You'll be fine. I promise," he said softly as set me down in the car. I had never realized how strong he was before.

I nodded my head as Garrett got in. He set my head on his lap and I started crying again. Mumbling things I even didn't understand. What was happening to me?

Scott had turned around and was looking at me kind of weird. He had never seen me like this before. I hardly ever was. It wasn't like me. But he was still real nice about both he and Jeff were.

"It's okay Kate. You way to good for him any way."

I wanted to say Ponyboy was to good for me. That I didn't deserve him. But I stopped myself. I was sounding like one of them girls. And that's something I definitely didn't want to be.

I was expecting for them to drop me off at Mrs. H's but they didn't.

"Where we going?" I asked as I calmed down a bit. I was still sniffling but Garrett was brushing my hair and telling me everything would be okay.

"My place," Scott answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You didn't seriously think we were gonna leave you tonight did ya?"

I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Thanks."

"Any time." Jeff said with a smile.

Once we got to Scott's house Garrett carried me inside. Then Scott took me upstairs to his sister's old room. She had just started college so the room wasn't being used for anything. I was grateful to feel a soft mattress underneath me and I had fallen asleep about the same time my head hit the pillow.

I woke up a little while later. It was still dark out so I figured I hadn't been asleep long. I heard voices downstairs and I listened intently to the conversation.

"How is she Garrett?"

"I dunno she seems pretty shaken up."

"I know I went to Dingo's looking for her the second me and Danielle found out."

"I nearly beat the snot out of that Curtis kid."

"No Jeff I want to take a few swings at him first and if there's anything left then you can have him."

Then I heard some laughter.

"I'm more concerned about Kate then beatin' up that kid."

"Is she still sleepin?"

"Yeah last time I checked."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yeah sure follow me."

I heard some footsteps and soon enough the door opened. Garrett opened the door and Lee stepped in.

"Hey there Kate."

"Hey Lee."

"How's my girl?"

"I've had better days."

Lee gave a slight laugh as he took a seat on the bed.

"Don't worry about him Kate."

I laughed.

"What so funny?"

"I dunno," I answered.

I knew if I told Lee I was in love with Ponyboy he wouldn't believe me. He would think I was tired and delirious. He would just shrug the comment off. So I decided to save us both the time.

Lee brushed my hair out of my eyes and looked at me.

"You know Bryan was right."

"Right about what?"

"You're eyes. They look real deep."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Well I've got to go give Danielle a ride home before her dad kills me. I swear that guy is almost as scary as Gary's old man. But I promise I'll come right back."

"You don't have to Lee I'm fine," I paused, "Well I'll be fine."

Lee smiled as he got off the bed, "I know you will. But I'm your best friend. This is part of the job."

I gave a small laugh and nodded my head before Lee left the room. I was real glad he was coming back. I didn't want to be alone right now.

That night Scott, Jeff, Garrett and Lee all took turns talking with me. I felt like a little kid who couldn't be left alone for too long. But in all honestly I appreciated it more then I think they'll ever know. Scott, Jeff and Garrett kept coming up with these hilarious kits that nearly made me die of laughter. Lee sat beside me on the bed making sure I was all right. But even he couldn't stop himself from laughing every once in awhile.

We all fell asleep in that room and thankfully Scott's Mom had woke us up before Lee and I would have been late for work. I borrowed some of Scott's old clothes and Jeff gave Lee and me a lift. Amazingly enough I was only 5 minutes late.

If the news of me and Ponyboy's hook up was big, it was nothing compared to the news of out break up. I didn't even have to offer Leon a reason for being late.

"It's okay girl. I heard."

I had nodded my head. I was grateful but I hated being pitied.

But pity wasn't something too many people were offering me.

The store was quite busy today. Mainly because everyone wanted to offer me their insults. Calling me things like slut, tramp, good for nothing greaser etc... The list goes on and on. And I will admit there were definitely more creative then most people usually were.

Amazingly enough I took it all in strides. I felt like a real geek after last night. Bawling my eyes out like that and having to have the guys take care of me. It wasn't like me. I wasn't going to let that happen again. Or at least I was going to try not too. So unless the comment was really nasty I let it slide by with just a comment or the usually 'whatever.'

It was getting near the end of my shift and I was pretty relieved. Garrett, Scott and Jeff were coming to pick me up. Lee wasn't getting off till later so Garrett happily agreed to find something for us to do. I could only imagine what he had thought up. Garrett was a real sweetheart though. And he cared a lot about me. I cared a lot about all those guys.

Just as I was getting ready to leave a group of guys walked in. And one of them happened to be Dallas Winston.

"Hey! Kate!"

I tried my best to ignore him. I could only imagine what Dally had to say to me.

"Kate! I ain't invisible am I?"

"You are to me," I replied my voice pretty cold and harsh.

Dally rolled his eyes, "Listen I wanna talk to you."

"Oh what a shame I'm not really interested in a good old chat with you right now Dally."

"Listen Kate," he said obviously determined to say whatever he was going to say so I shrugged and faced him, "Ponyboy's a stupid kid."

I was a little shocked. Sympathy from Dally wasn't something I was expecting.

"Every guy knows you at least gotta sleep with the girl before you break up with her. Especially a girl like you."

I rolled my eyes. Now that was something I was expecting.

"Now I know I ain't no Ponyboy or anything. But if you want I'd be more then willing to have the break up sex with you in his place."

I shook my head and gave him the finger. I saw him smirk. I looked over at the other guys with him. Two guys I didn't know, one I recognized as Two-Bit. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't explain. I never knew someone could hate you that much.

"What about me then Kate?" Two-Bit piped up.

"Why don't you leave me the hell alone!"

Dallas looked over at Two-Bit and they both laughed.

"Easier to say that to us then to Curly Sheppard eh Kate." Two-Bit taunted.

"I dunno what you could see in that little punk. I can guarantee I'm way better then he was Kate."

I could feel my temperature rising.

"Why don't the two of you fuck off!" I yelled at them.

"Oh getting feisty their Kate! I could see why Ponyboy liked ya so much." Dally said taking a step closer to me.

"Yeah. It's too bad you were just using him. He's a good kid Kate. He don't deserve that kind of shit."

"I didn't fucking sleep with Curly Sheppard!" I yelled at them.

After listening to all the comments all day. Taking everyone's bullshit. I knew school would be worse. But I couldn't stand much more.

"Oh come Kate. Don't lie to me," Dallas said getting even closer to me, "Baby."

"Get away from me! Now!"

Dally just smirked, "Make me."

Dallas got even closer to me and could feel him breathing on me. His breathe reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He was completely wasted.

"Get away now Dallas!"

He just laughed and moved the hair out of my face, leaning, well more like forcing me to kiss him.

But I didn't. Reaching for my back pocket I reached for my switchblade. I took it out and held it out in front of me.

"Leave."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dally said backing away, "I was just looking for a little love."

"Well you definitely ain't gonna find it here," I said calming down a bit but blade still in my hand.

"Alright. Alright were leaving." Two-Bit said as him and the other guys headed towards the door.

Just then Garrett walked in. He saw the blade in my hand and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Who's this?" Dallas asked, "Another one of your lover boys."

Garret glared at Dally as he made his way over to me.

"Leave her alone. And get out now." He said in a stern voice.

Dally shrugged and headed towards the door. But just before he left he stopped and looked at me.

"Well Kate. At least this one is a lot better then Sheppard."

Garrett was just about to pound Dally's face in but I grabbed his arm.

"Let it go." I said as I put my blade back in my pocket.

Garrett shrugged his shoulders but I knew he was determined to get Dally back. I knew he would eventually. Somehow, someway. I just didn't want to deal with that right now. I just wanted my friends and some ice cream.

Which is what I got. I swear sometimes those guys know me so well its scary. But after awhile I was back to myself again. Well as much as I could be. I was back to telling corny jokes and play fighting with the guys. Lee showed up with Danielle shortly after we had showed up at Scott's house. Danielle helped me eat a the tub of ice cream as the guy made jokes about us eating so much ice cream we weren't going to be able to move.

After awhile I told everyone I wanted to go outside for a second. They nodded their heads and didn't think much of it. Well Lee did. He made sure I was okay. But I assured him I was fine. I just needed some fresh air. Which was the honest truth.

I sat outside on Scott's steps for a while when I saw a familiar figure headed towards me.

"Hey Kate."

I looked up to see the Johnny standing not to far way from me. When Pony and I had gone out Johnny and I had gotten pretty close. He actually wasn't too shy around me anymore. Well he was, but not as much as some people. Besides he was a real good listener. He listened to everyone's problems when I knew he had a fair share of them himself. Usually I would have said hi to Johnny but I knew what he was going to say. And I wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Go away," I called back, "I'm pretty sure anything you've got to say to me was covered by Two-Bit and Dally."

"So they found you?" Johnny asked as he approached me though he stood a fair distant away. Probably cause I was glaring at him.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, "So you can leave now."

"Listen. I'm sorry. I really am about the whole thing. I know you didn't well… cheat on Pony"

I looked up and met Johnny's eyes. They had this puppy dog kind of look to them. I don't really know why but I could tell he wasn't lying.

"And how come you believe me?" I asked in kind of a defensive manner. Johnny was like Ponyboy's best friend. I was supposed to believe that he actually thought _I_ was telling the truth.

"Cause I know you really like him. And you wouldn't do that sort of thing," he answered looking down at his feet.

I stopped glaring at him and felt a smile sneak up on my face no matter how hard I tried to stop it, "Thanks."

Johnny nodded his head, "Just thought I'd let you know. And don't worry about those other guys. They had too much beer I tried to stop them from going but…"

I nodded my head in understanding. I knew Johnny was the gangs' pet. I also knew he probably didn't raise too much objection to them looking for me. I understood. Johnny went threw a lot. I didn't want to put him threw any more stress on my account.

"It's okay Johnnycake. Thanks for trying though."

Johnny looked up and met my eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I heard a cough and turned around to see Garrett standing there.

"Well I better get going Kate. I'll see ya later maybe."

"Yeah maybe. Thanks Johnny."

He nodded his head and walked off.

Garrett looked at me a little confused but I told him what had happened.

"Well it's good to know everyone around here isn't crazy."

"You don't got much room to talk."

"Oh really Princess!"

"Yeah really Joker!" I said with a grin.

He laughed and chased me inside to the couch where he tackled me and started tickling me.

"Not fair! The ice cream is weighing me down!" I said laughing as he continued to tickle me.

Stopping for a brief second I smiled. The one thing to cheer any girl up was good friends and ice cream.

**Well hope you enjoyed let me know what you think**!


	12. What do you Care?

_Thanks for the reviews! So I figured I'd update for ya before I start getting super busy with my schoolwork again. I'd like to give a special thanks to **LatinaChick4life** and Gracie for inspiring this next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed though! They mean a lot to me so thanks! And once again you all rock lol Anyways enough of my rambling here is Chapter 12…_

**Chapter 12**

**What do you Care?**

I'd like to say that things just went back to normal. That I got over Ponyboy and everyone else got over calling me a slut. Better yet I'd like to say that Ponyboy came to his senses and forgave me and that we were back together. But if I said any of that, I'd be lying.

Everyone was still calling me a slutty little bitch. I survived Sunday at work thanks to Dez. She decided to come work with me that day so at least I had someone backing me up. But these two guys that I didn't even know were being real asses to me. Even Garrett finally couldn't take it any more so him and Lee basically beat the shit out of those two guys. I'd never really seen Garrett fight before. But watching him I knew that he was definitely a guy I wouldn't mess with. He looked really pissed off and I sort of felt sorry for the guy he was taken it out on. But then again I didn't, those two guys deserved it. And I'm not going to lie to you. I kind of enjoyed watching them get their asses kicked.

School was even worse though. I pretty much had to listen to shit from everyone. I caught some of my teachers even giving me evil glares or just shaking their head at me. The only people I had were Garrett, Jeff, Scott, and Danielle. I had Lee too but like I said before he dropped out of high school and same with Dez. Actually the only other person to believe me was James, the annoying guy that always kicks my seat in English. Well Johnny had told me he believed me. But he was Ponyboy's best friend. And around here everyone pretty much chose a side. And it was mostly me who had to deal with everyone's snide comments when I walked by and the evil glares they gave me. I felt like everyone was watching me and constantly picking me apart.

But the thing that made everything even worse was the fact that I still loved Ponyboy. I had only seen him once since Dingo's. He was walking down the hall with a few of his friends. He didn't even look over at me. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out all over again.

I was trying my best to deal with it all. But honestly it was way to hard. Having my friends there helped me out and I acted as normal as I could around them. But it was when I was home alone at Mrs. Hannigan's that things really started getting to me. I would just sit there thinking about everything; I had come so close just to giving up. I wanted to give in and just get away from all this shit. But I didn't. Not for me, but for Bryan.

So then I started thinking maybe I should just become what everyone thought I was. Be the slut everyone told me I am. Why not? At least then there comments would be true. Maybe I should actually go sleep with Curly and every other guy I had rumored to sleep with. Then Ponyboy and everyone else would have a good reason to be pissed off at me. But I couldn't bring myself to do that either.

Instead I became just real depressed. I didn't go out and party anymore. I hardly did anything anymore. I woke up, went to school, came home, read a book, felt bad for myself, and then went to sleep. Lee and everyone were starting to get real worried about me. One night I was home alone, while Mrs. H was at one of her doctor's appointments, Danielle had come over.

"Hey Kate."

"Oh hey Danielle," I said setting down my book.

"What are you up too?"

"Just reading."

Danielle nodded her head and took a seat next to me, "What's up with you kiddo?"

"Nothing."

Danielle gave a slight laugh, "I mean. Why are you sitting at home reading when there's a party down at David's again. Lee and I are going. Wanna come with?"

I shook my head, "Nah I'm fine here."

"Come on Kate. It'll be fun. I promise."

I tried to force a smile but shook my head again.

"Kate. You know breakin' up isn't the end of the world."

"Yeah I know," I said looking down at my bed, "But it still hurts real bad."

Danielle nodded her head in understanding, "I know honey. But you're not gonna be able to heal if you don't get out of here. You sure you don't wanna come?"

I nodded my head again, "I think I'd rather stay home."

Danielle nodded her head with a grin, "Well then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave you with him."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at my door. There was Garrett wearing some ridiculous pair of pajama's and one of his sister's stuffed animals in one hand. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god Kate. We are gonna have so much fun!" he said in an all to girly voice as he leapt onto my bed.

"Garrett you are such a freak!" I said with a laugh as hit him on the head with a pillow.

"Oh now you've done it!" he said with a grin as he took the stuffed animal in his hand and hit me playfully with it.

I looked up at Danielle who laughed and headed towards the door.

"Have fun you two, " she said with a grin as she left.

Garrett and I had started a pillow fight. It was actually pretty funny. He was really trying to be girly even though he knew I wasn't really a girly girl. But I knew he was doing it to cheer me up. After awhile we had both settled down and we just talking.

"So let's talk about boys," Garrett said in his girly voice but then he saw the look on my face, "Or not."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Nah. It's fine. So what boys do you think are pretty fine?"

I grinned at him and gave him a playful push.

"Well you know Scott has been looking pretty fine lately. I think he likes me," Garrett answered with a grin.

We had a long pointless conversation about all the boys that Garrett 'liked.' I was really glad to have a good friend like Garrett around. After awhile both of us got tired and I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. Garrett had taken a pillow and made himself comfy on the floor. I smiled; he was a really great guy. Just as I was about to close my eyes I heard him say something.

"You know Kate. You're a smart, beautiful girl. You're funny or at least you try to be," he stopped and grinned yet he had a serious look in his eyes, "Don't let him or anyone else get to ya okay?"

I nodded my head and feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up a lot happier then usual. I felt a little more like myself. I got dressed but Garrett had to go home quickly before school to check on his sisters. I went with him. I've always liked Garrett's sisters and they liked me too. I was pretty much a sister to them. Which I thought was pretty cool. Besides I felt the same way.

Little Jenna ran up to me and gave me hug, "Hey Kate!"

"Hey Jenna! How's my girl?"

Garrett laughed as tried to break up his other two sisters, Lily and Tiffany, who were fighting over the bathroom. They're twins but not identical and there about 13. Jenna was still telling me a story about how some boy in her class put a tack on their teacher's chair. I was trying my best to listen but then Garrett's youngest sister, Anna who's 3, came running up to me begging me to pick her up. So I did and walked around with her for a little while as I was listening to Jenna. Garrett had finally managed to pull Lily and Tiffany apart when his other sister Bethany came running down the stairs in tears. Bethany was a year younger then Garrett.

"Oh my god! What am I going to do?"

"What's up Bethany?" Garrett asked in a casual manner as he guarded the bathroom door from Lily as Tiffany was using it to get ready.

"My life is over!" Bethany started yelling, just then she saw me, "Kate! Thank god! Come with me!"

She took grabbed my arm and I set Anna down so I didn't drop her or something. Bethany dragged me upstairs to her room.

"What am I suppose to wear! He's never gonna ask me out! Look at me! God what am I gonna do?"

I looked at Bethany's room that had clothes scattered all over the place. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Bethany said as she started to cry again, "Justin will never ask me out looking like this!"

"Okay. Calm down Bethany," I said with a grin, "Now let's see."

I picked up a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Try that on."

Bethany nodded her head and quickly put the outfit on.

"Now," I walked over to Bethany and took her hair out from her ponytail. I gave it a few flips. Then I took the front of the shirt she was wearing and tied a little knot, "There whadda ya think?"

Bethany ran to the mirror and let out a happy shriek.

"Kate! You're a life saver!" she said as she ran over and gave me a hug.

I couldn't help but smile, "Now come on get going. You're gonna be late."

Bethany gave me another hug before running down stairs.

"Love ya! Bye," she said as she opened the front door and took off towards the car sitting out front.

Garrett raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged. Garrett didn't really like the fact his little sister was getting a ride with some boy that he didn't know. But he didn't have time to object any ways as Lily made another attempt to knock her brother out of her way.

Garrett's Mom poked her head in from the kitchen. She was now holding Anna and she looked like she was in a hurry.

"Garrett will you drop Anna off at Daycare for me! I'm gonna be late for work again!"

Garrett nodded his head, "Yeah sure mom. Have a great day."

"Thanks honey! Bye."

Garrett nodded his head as Anna now ran over to him.

I helped Lily do her hair quickly as Garrett tried to get Tiffany out of the bathroom. The whole time Jenna just sat on the couch reading a book. She reminded me so much of Garrett.

After a few more minutes both Tiffany and Lily were ready. Jenna grabbed her backpack and Garrett made sure all three of them got onto the bus. Then Garrett grabbed his keys and locked the place up.

"Sorry about that," he said with a laugh as we left the house.

"Not a problem at all," I said with a smile as little Anna walked in between us.

Garrett smiled. We listened to Anna tell us about her new friends as day care. Anna insisted that we come inside so we could meet them. So we did but only for a second because we were going to be late for school. Garrett kissed Anna good-bye, I gave Anna a hug and then we were off.

Once we actually got to school. I had almost completely forgotten about how depressed I had been lately. Even Jeff and Scott were surprised by my cheery mood, but relieved. The day went by pretty smoothly until that is I saw Angela Sheppard.

"Oh hey there slut. I mean Kate," Angela smiled at me as she stood there hands on her hips as her friends laughed behind her.

"Hey Angie," I said with a polite smile.

I had learned from Danielle that Angela was the one who had started the rumor about Curly and me. I knew she had done it to get me out of the picture. She had a thing for Ponyboy and she knew since Curly was her brother he'd go along with what she said.

When I had found out, I was going to be the shit out of Angela. I had even walked all the way to the Sheppard's house. But once I had gotten there, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew it wasn't going to change anything. So why even bother. Why should I let Angela have the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to me? Instead I just gave her the cold shoulder. Though when I heard Curly bragging to some guys how good I was in bed, I had given him a good kick to the groin. I hated both Angela and Curly for what they had done to me. But at the same time I knew I couldn't change it. Ponyboy had made up his mind and me kicking the shit out of Angela wasn't going to change that.

"So you coming to the dance tonight?" she asked with a hint of mockery.

"Actually I am," I said confidently.

Garrett, Jeff and Scott all looked at me in shock. I actually wasn't going to go. But now that I had said it to Angela I knew I had to. Besides I was in a good mood today. Maybe getting out of the house wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Really?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow, "Can't wait to see you there."

I nodded my head as I walked by them without another word.

Danielle was ecstatic when I told her I was coming to the dance. She made me go over to her house and get all dolled up. I didn't really mind. Actually I was kind of having fun. And I will admit Danielle and I were looking pretty damn good. Lee picked us up and when he saw us I could see his jaw drop slightly.

"Wow I'm one lucky guy."

Once we got to the dance I spotted Garrett and Scott over by the punch bowl.

"Hey."

"Wow. _Hello_ Kate," Scott said as his eyes wandered over my body.

I gave him a playful punch but I still caught him looking at me every once in a while. But I let it slide. I was actually enjoying some attention from the guys. And I was actually getting some complements. Which was a definite change of pace.

I was having a pretty good time. Garrett and I were out dancing like a bunch retards. Which only made it more fun. I looked over to see Ponyboy, Two-Bit and a few other guys standing on along the sides watching me. I tried to act like I didn't notice. But I could feel my heart beating faster as I saw Ponyboy starring at me.

Garrett had made his way over to where Jeff was flirting with some girls and I turned around and started dancing with Scott. I was just about to risk another glance over at Ponyboy. He was looking real good tonight. But then I saw Angela walk up and wrap her arms around his neck. I stopped, dead cold. My eyes went wide in shock yet I felt like I could cry. But I didn't. I pushed my way through the crowd to get outside. I was sure there had to be some body out here with a beer or something.

I typically don't drink. I'd only ever gotten drunk once and that was a few days after Bryan had died. I figured that getting wasted might help take away the pain. If only for a little while. It took away the pain for a while but the hangover the next day wasn't worth it. Not to mention the lecture I got from Lee. But I didn't care right now. I wanted to get completely wasted. I didn't want to feel a thing.

I saw a group of guys by some cars and I walked over. They all seemed to be pretty wasted so I figured they'd have to have a beer or whiskey or something. I was right. One of the guys whistled at me.

"Hey baby. Wanna join us?"

I felt myself twirl a piece of hair pretty much out of instinct, "If you're here. Then sure."

The guy grinned and offered me a beer. I took it.

It's wasn't to long till I was on my third beer, or wait, maybe it was my fourth. I didn't know. I was flirting like crazy and just hollering random things. One of the guys figured I was probably going to be coming home with him and kept passing me more alcohol and slowly getting closer and closer to me. Just as he was leaning into kiss me, another guy went inside their car and turned up the radio. I quickly broke away from the one guy hitting on me and started doing a little dance.

I had finished yet another beer and was reaching for another one when someone grabbed my arm. I felt this electricity pass through me as I looked up to see who it was. I looked over to see Ponyboy holding my arm.

"Kate. What are you doing?" he asked with genuine concern.

I looked up into his eyes. I loved them so much. Hell I loved him. But he was just in there with Angela, he was over me. I felt tears rolling down my face as I pulled my arm away from him.

"What do you care?" I said coldly.

"Kate. You know I-"

But just at the exact second Lee showed up. He glared at Ponyboy and I started seeing two of everything. I was swaying like crazy and I was just about to fall when Lee grabbed me. And the last thing I remember were Ponyboy's sad eyes starring at me and Lee's strong arms holding me before I passed out.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	13. The Right Thing to Do?

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I know I say this time and time again but it still is completely true… you all rock! Any ways sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been super busy with our school play and so excited I got the lead! But the shows are finally over and I figured I better update for you guys! And then I figured that since I haven't updated in forever I might as well update **two** chapters for ya! So make sure you read this one… review… then carry on to the next one lol! So enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

**The Right Thing to Do? **

When I woke up my head was pounding like crazy. I started gagging and I knew what was coming next.

"Throw up in the bucket will ya," I heard Danielle say as she passed a bucket over towards me.

I didn't even have time to reply as I started throwing up and half-crying all at the same time.

"It's okay girl. It's okay," Danielle said rubbing my back.

After a minute or two I had stopped throwing up but I was still crying a bit.

"I'm so stupid," I said after a minute.

"No you're not," Danielle said still rubbing my back, "It's called a hangover sweetheart. I know it sucks but it happens to us all."

I nodded my head but I don't think I was really crying because of the hang over. Maybe it was partially because of the hangover. Or maybe it was more the reason why I had a hangover then anything else. I could still picture Angela with his arms around Ponyboy's neck. I could still feel my heart breaking over and over again.

Had I really been stupid enough to think that Ponyboy would actually ever take me back? Had I been stupid enough to fall for him when I knew he wasn't about to return the feelings I had for him? Was I just a fling to him? Just a girl? A slutty, greaser girl with a rep for sleeping with guys. Maybe that's all he had ever wanted from me in the first place. I didn't know. But obviously whatever we had had was over, I think. He was with Angela now, wasn't he?

Danielle said something about Lee running to the store real quick and I nodded my head. It took me a second to realize where I was. Until that is, I saw Gary walk by.

Gary was a pretty good-looking 19-year-old with a nice build. He had dark brown hair that always had more grease then necessary. He had dangerous blue eyes, which didn't really fit him if you ask me. Well it depends on what side of Gary you knew. You either knew the tough guy who could take anything side. Or you knew the guy who cared so much about his friend he would die for them. The guy who would always try to help you through, no matter what. I knew that side.

Gary was probably the closest thing to a dad I had ever had. He was kind of like Bryan and Lee's older brother. Gary was the guy who helped them get through all of the tough stuff around here. And when I showed up he took on that role with me pretty quick too. We were all friends. I could trust Gary with anything. But I have always seen him as more like my dad then anything else. Gary knew that.

Gary and Lee shared this house. It was kind of small, but cozy. Gary has lived her since he was 16. He had run away from home because of his step-dad. It was so bad that Gary knew he had to leave before one of them killed each other. But now Gary was a pretty responsible guy. He and Lee paid the rent and Gary had a decent job. He had even met this real nice girl, Heather, and they were engaged. I was happy for Gary. He was one of those guys that after all he'd been though, all he helped everyone else get threw, he deserved a happy ending.

"Howdy there Kate," he said with a grin as he shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Gary," I said trying to sound as cheery as I could but failing miserably.

"Take it easy kiddo. I called Leon and let him know you were gonna be late," Gary said as he put on his shirt.

"Thanks Gary," I said with a smile.

"No problem kid. But if you ever scare me like that again. You're grounded missy," he said with a slight smile though his eyes were stern.

"Yeah, yeah," I said waving him away, "I know."

"Good," Gary said with a smile, "Well I'm off. Don't be too late little girl."

I nodded my head, "Have fun at work Gary."

"I always do," he said with a laugh and headed out the door.

Danielle looked over at me with a comforting smile.

"He's a pretty good guy eh," she said still starring at the doorway.

"Yeah. He's a great guy," I answered with a smile.

Danielle nodded, "Lee should be back any minute now. I swear I don't think I've ever seen him so worried since we've met."

I nodded my head. I knew Lee cared a lot about me. Why did I have to keep worrying him? Why did I have to be the poor pathetic girl who couldn't get over some guy? Why me? Why couldn't the guy I loved, love me back?

"All those guys really love ya, you know," Danielle said with a smile.

"Ya I know. I love 'em too."

Danielle grinned, "And I must admit. I've become rather fond of ya too."

I laughed, "Well the feelings mutual."

Danielle smiled but it quickly turned into a serious expression, "Then why do you let him get to ya?"

I was silent for a minute. Why did I let Ponyboy get to me? Maybe because I loved him and he made me so happy. Maybe because his very touch made me feel things I'd never felt before. Maybe because I could talk to him about anything, or nothing at all and still be happy. How could he make me feel all these things and yet me having no affect on him at all? Maybe that's why I let him get to me. Maybe because I didn't think it was fair that I could feel all these things, and Ponyboy felt nothing. Did he?

I wanted to tell Daniel how I felt. I wanted to get some of this off my chest. But saying the words would make it real. I knew that I was in love, I had admitted that to myself time and time again. But saying those words. Those exact words. Once I said them, there would be no going back.

I looked over at Danielle who was starring at me her eyes filled with concern. I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Cause," I paused for a second before clearing my head again, "I think I love him."

I was expecting Danielle to call me stupid. Or say I was delusional perhaps even crazy. But she didn't. She just nodded her head and as my eyes started welling up with tears she let me cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay Kate," she said softly.

"No. No you see that's the thing it's not okay," I said pulling away from her, "Why is this happening to me?"

Danielle sighed, "I'd like to say I know how you feel. But I can't. And in all honesty I think you're doing a much better time getting threw this then I would. I can't imagine what I would do without Lee."

I saw tears welling up in Danielle's eyes. And at that second I knew how much Danielle really cared about Lee. How much she really did love him. She needed Lee as much as I needed Ponyboy.

"And," Danielle continued, "I know it sounds really cheesy. But if he really loves you and you really love him. It'll all work out. Or at least that's what you can hope for right?"

I nodded my head as I tried to brush away some of my tears, "Yeah, right."

We both kind of sat there for awhile not saying too much. I was trying to come to term with things. I needed to accept that Ponyboy was with someone else now. I had too. I couldn't keep going on like this. But yet how come I didn't think I could. How come I was thinking it would be easier not to move on. To just give in.

All of a sudden we heard the doorbell ring and we both screamed and then started laughing. I guess I had just assumed it would be Lee at the door. But then again he did have a key. But knowing him he had forgotten it or something.

Danielle walked over to the door and opened it. And to both of our surprise it was Jeff.

"Oh hey Jeff," I said obviously looking more surprised then I sounded.

"Nice to see you too Kate," he said with a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. Thought you were someone else."

"Oh now I feel real loved," he said with a grin shaking his head.

"Now, now Jeff. You know we both love ya," Danielle said with laugh as she sat back down beside me.

"Well have you two lovely ladies seen Garrett and Scott around?"

We shook our heads.

"Really they went to the store but they've been gone for a while. I figured they might have already ditched me to go check up on Kate."

"Well they're not here," Danielle answered a little puzzled herself.

Jeff stood for a second before shrugging his shoulders and taking a seat, "Lee kicking around then?"

"Nah he went to the store too like an-"

Danielle paused and all three of us looked at one and other. Almost instantly we all got up and started heading towards the door.

I stood up rather quickly though and fell almost fell but Jeff helped me stand up straight.

"Careful now Kate. You're still seem a little woozy."

I knew he meant well but the grin on his face told a different story. I went to give him a punch but I figured I was weak enough that it was going to hurt me more then him. So I just settled for a playful glare before following Danielle out the door.

We all figured that most likely the guys were down at the store. Probably ran into one and other started talking. Lost track of time. You know that whole thing. But part of me couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong.

Every step I took my stomach seemed to tense up more and more. What is wrong with me? I kept asking myself. I decided to just blame it on the hang over. That's the only thing I could really think of at the time.

As we reached the store there seemed to be quite a crowd gathered around. Not really thinking much of it I pushed my way threw everyone to see what was going on. But I nearly passed out when I saw.

There obviously had been some sort of fight. Not that this wasn't pretty typical around these parts. But this time was different then most of the fights I've seen. I was use to the usually cuts, bruises and sometimes a fat lip kind of fights. But this fight looked a lot worse then that. Some guys looked like they were literally unconscious while others were bleeding like mad. And I nearly died when I saw Lee, Garrett and Scott were one of them.

I literally think my heart must have stopped. I just froze not knowing what to do or say. Tears began streaming down my face as I looked over at them all.

Scott was lying on the ground rolling and moaning. He had a nice big cut above his right eye and it was bleeding pretty good. He also had what was already turning into a black eye on the left. He was holding his leg and for a good reason. I nearly threw up as I noticed the Scott's leg bent in a very unusually direction and it had kind of a green type color. Not to mention how pale his face looked. I didn't even have time to say anything before Jeff had ran to Scott's side.

"It's okay man," Jeff said as he somewhat helped Scott to sit up, "What happened?"

All Scott could do was let out a yelp as Jeff tried taking a looking at his leg.

"What the hell happened?" Jeff said turning his attention to everyone crowded around, "What the hell happened!"

A few people murmured something but there's no way you could even begin to try an interpret it. Jeff was now crying a bit as he continued quietly talking to Scott, trying to reassure him everything would be all right. Though Jeff wasn't too convinced himself.

I then looked over at Lee who wasn't even moving. He seemed to be unconscious and bleeding pretty bad. Danielle was already with him trying to wake him up. She was crying almost as much as I was. She was holding Lee's hand and whispering in his ear trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on baby," she said threw her tears, "Please Lee. Wake up. Please baby, I love you. Wake up. Please."

I kept looking over at Lee and then the image of Bryan lying there bleeding to death. There's no way that could happen again. I couldn't live with Lee. I honestly couldn't.

I noticed a few other guys who I didn't personally know. But they looked like greaser. One or two a recognized as part of Sheppard's gang. I also saw some pretty well dressed guys. Socs. And then I realized this fight had been Socs against greasers. And it was hard to tell who had won. There were a few girls crying beside their Soc boyfriends but in all honesty I didn't really give a shit about them. I didn't care if some Socs had gotten their ass kicked. As far as I was concerned, after what they had done to the people I loved, they deserved it.

But with one final last blow I looked over at Garrett. Out of everyone there he looked the worse. He had a nasty gash on the side of his head and it looked really deep. I ran beside him and fell to my knees.

"Garrett," I called softly, "Joker. Come on. Wake up."

Garrett moved a little bit but didn't open his eyes. I leaned in to make sure he was breathing okay. But it sounded really bad. Like he was struggling for every breath. My tears started to cover his already blood soaked shirt.

"Garrett," I said crying, " Please. Please wake up."

But he didn't. And I knew he couldn't. I started screaming for somebody to help but turns out someone had already called the ambulance.

But what if they didn't get here in time. What if they were too late? Like they had been with Bryan. What if I lost three of my best friends in one fowl swoop? I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't. The mere thought would kill me.

I took Garrett's hand and I quietly talked to him, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Thankfully I didn't have to wait too long. Well it seemed long for me, but it reality it had only been a few minutes. I quickly stepped out of the way as the ambulance pulled up and started putting a few guys on stretchers. Scott, Lee and Garrett were one of those guys. There was also one other greaser. He couldn't have been more then 15. He looked about the same as Scott. Except it was his arm that was such a funny color. And there was also one Soc boy. He looked pretty bad. But I didn't care. I really didn't give a damn about him.

The rest of the guys lying around got up and headed over to their friends. Some of them with a bit of a limp but at least they could walk I thought to myself.

As the crowd slowly started to file away I still wasn't able to move. I honestly was having trouble breathing myself. I had no clue what had just happened. All I knew was three of my best friends were going to the hospital not looking too great. And it was those damn Socs faults.

Jeff who had managed to stop crying for a second walked over to me putting his arm around my waist as I just started crying. I was pretty much soaking his shirt, which already had a bit of blood on it from what I assumed, was from Scott.

Danielle walked over to us crying onto my shoulder as Jeff removed one of his arms from my waist to put around Danielle's shoulder. After a few minutes Danielle and I had tried to stop crying but we were still a little bit. Jeff wiped his eyes trying to act like he hadn't been crying but his eyes were all red so it pretty much gave it away. Besides Jeff was trying to be the strong one right now. Thank god. Because there's no way I could be strong right now. I was too worried, too scared.

Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me as Danielle followed.

"Where we goin?" Danielle asked as she still sniffled a bit.

"We're gonna borrows Scott's Mom's car. I took his keys," Jeff said as he pulled them out of his pocket, "Then we're heading off to the hospital."

Danielle nodded her head. Jeff let go of my arm and was walking to Scott's Mom's car. I was following but then something caught my interest. I saw two Soc boys walking by and I listened to their conversation.

"Wow some fight," the one Soc said. He had blonde hair and was pretty tall with a decent build. He looked like he had been in the fight judging by a few cuts on his face. But that was nothing compared to what I figured he deserved.

"Yeah I know man. That most of been some chick you were trying to pick up if those filthy greasers had such a spazz about it," answered the other guy who looked the same as the guy beside him, pretty much. Maybe a little taller and a few more cuts.

"No kidding," the other guy replied with a laugh, "I dunno why that guy was trying to be such a hero though. There was like 5 of us and one of him. How stupid are those damn greasers?"

"I know! He's lucky his two little friends came along. Though they looked like middle classers to me. I wonder why they'd wanna be hanging around that kind of trash. But that greaser should be thankful otherwise he'd be in worse shape then he is now."

The first guy laughed again and nodded his head. I felt like pounding both of their faces into the ground. But for some reason I stopped myself, "Did you see Joe's brother Dylan?"

"Yeah. He looked pretty bad. What happened to him?"

"Well Dylan being the idiot bastard he is starts getting all cocky. He says something about that little tramp Kate or whatever and all of a sudden he's got all three of those guys pounding him. Stupid git."

"Oh well. It's not like were gonna miss him or anything."

I couldn't believe this.

"Nah. My mom will probably make me go see him at the hospital tomorrow since our mom's are friends and all. But it's Saturday night so let's just go find some party. I'm getting bored here already."

"Alright. Remind me to break up with Suzy tonight would ya? I'm probably gonna be too drunk to remember, again."

The first guy laughed and they started heading off. But before they left they pointed at some girl.

"There's that girl now."

My eyes followed his hand and I saw Jen. She was just standing there. It looked like she had gotten punched maybe because he cheek was a little on the purple side. There were a few tears running down her face.

Then I realized what had happened. Those Socs had tried to pick up Jen again. Lee must have saw and tried to call them off. Which probably started a fight. Then Scott and Garrett would have shown up and tried to help Lee out. And then a whole bunch of other greasers and Socs must have joined in. Like a rumble or something. At least that's what a figured.

Why? Why did Lee do it? Jen was embarrassed of him. She couldn't wreck her social status by being seen around a greaser. She had made that pretty clear. So why did Lee help her?

But I knew why. Because Lee was a good guy and he would never let her get hurt. Even if they hated each other. Lee figured it was the right thing to do. Was it the right thing to do? And Garrett and Scott had come along to help because they were all friends. The all for one, one for all, kind of mentality. They would die to help each other.

And these Socs didn't really give a damn about each other. Well maybe I'm not really being fair, but why should I be? When my best friends were going to the hospital for sticking up for some girl and helping out there friend. And these Socs had only been interested in picking up a girl and when she refused they tried to force her. But they soon found out you can't do that around someone like Lee. But yet how come they were all walking off with a few scratches, proud of themselves.

Jeff honked the horn and I headed over to the car. I was still lost in my thoughts. Not sure what to be thinking. I was just praying that they would be all right. That everything would be okay.

_**Ok stop! Review! Then read the next chapter please lol!**_


	14. Need a Ride?

_Make sure you didn't miss the previous update like I said before I updated two chapters for ya since you all rock and I haven't updated for such a long time! I don't want you all to miss anything lol! Any ways enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

**Need a ride?**

The ride to the hospital was a rather quiet one with the exeption of Danielle's crying. She had her head on my lap and I was trying my best to console her. Jeff was driving like a mad man to the hospital. I've never seen him like this before. And me, I was still trying to understand everything. I didn't get why when you did the right thing… bad things happen. Or had they done the right thing?

As we finally reached the hospital we all pretty much ran inside. Some nurse yelled at us to slow down but we didn't care. I reached the front desk and immediately was asking how Lee, Scott and Garrett were.

"Excuse me," she said dully, "I'll need your name and relation to the patient."

I hated when people asked me for my last name. I didn't really believe it was my last name. I hated it because it proved I belonged to my scum bag father. I had thought about legally changing it to Hannigan but I was too young and needed my parents permission and personally I never wanted to see that bastard ever again.

"Kate Davis," I replied with a hint of venom but the lady didn't seemed to care.

"And who did you want to see Kate Davis?"

I swear I was about ready to strangle this woman. Jeff could tell I was getting frustrated and tried to talk to the woman as I started pacing back and forth. Danielle had taken a seat and started crying again. After a minute Jeff walked over to where Danielle was sitting and I followed.

"Well we can go see Scott right now. Turns out he broke his leg and needed some stitches in a few places. But he's doing okay," Jeff said.

I let out a slight sigh of relief. Scott was going to be okay.

"What about Lee?" Danielle asked her eyes wide anticipating the answer she was hoping for.

Jeff paused for a second, "I guess he's not doing too well. He has a fever and he's a bit delusional. They umm… wanted us to wait awhile before we go see him."

Danielle started crying and I felt tears well up in my eyes. Not Lee, I couldn't live without him. He had to be okay. He had too.

"And Garrett?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Umm… he's in intensive care. He banged his head up pretty good. He hasn't opened his eyes yet."

I froze again. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

Jeff was trying to comfort Danielle as I leaned up against the wall. I didn't get this. Why the hell should my friends be going through all this pain for helping out a Soc girl? A stupid Soc girl who didn't really give a damn about us. If that had been me Jen never would have done anything. She would have kept on walking. Why should Lee and them have helped her? All it had done was hurt them? I didn't understand.

One of the doctors came and took Jeff and I to go see Scott. Danielle couldn't bring herself to stand up. She was shaking so much. I felt bad leaving her there but I needed to see Scott right now. I needed to know someone would be okay.

The doctor opened the door for us and told us not to be too long.

"He still needs some rest."

Jeff and I nodded our heads as the doctor left the room.

I walked over to Scott bed and looked at him. The cut by his right eye had been stitched up by the look of it. And all of the blood was gone. Though he was still looking kind of pale. The blankets covered up his leg so I couldn't really tell if it looked any better.

"Hey buddy," Jeff said quietly to Scott.

Scott opened his eyes and smiled at us.

"Hey all."

Both Jeff and I smiled.

"How are ya doing?" I asked.

"Well what ever drugs they've got me on seems to have taken all of the pain away," Scott said with a grin, "I think I should take some of this stuff home with me."

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head and Jeff did the same. We stayed and talked with Scott for a little while, but the doctor was right, he needed sleep.

"Hate to be rude but I think you need to catch up on your beauty sleep there buddy," I said with a grin.

Scott laughed, "I know. My usual sexiness just isn't up to par right now eh."

I shook my head with a grin, "I wouldn't worry to much. A few hours of sleep and you'll be back to your usual hot stuff."

Jeff shook his head at the two of us and ruffled Scott's hair before heading towards the door. I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead then followed Jeff.

"Hey wait a minute," Scott said, as we were about to leave the room.

"What buddy?" Jeff asked as he stopped and turned to face him.

"How's Lee and Garrett?"

There was a moments silence.

"Not to good," Jeff said sadly.

Scott nodded his head but didn't really have to much time to react as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As we walked back out to the waiting room Danielle was still there crying. I walked over and gave her a hug. Just then a doctor walked up to us.

"Excuse me but do any of you know a Kate?"

"Umm… I am Kate," I answered.

"Well Kate would you mind coming with me?"

I looked over at Jeff and Danielle who had both shrugged, "Yeah sure."

The doctor nodded his head and I followed him down the hall. I still wasn't exactly sure what was going on but at this point and time my brain was having a hard time processing anything. I stopped when the doctor did and followed him into a room.

He pointed towards the bed and I saw Lee lying there, helpless. He was rolling around a bit and mumbling things. I looked over at the doctor my eyes pretty much begging for him to tell me the truth.

The doctor sighed, "Don't worry too much. He got a few cuts from the fight and hit his head pretty good but we've taken care of all that. He's just got a fever. Too much stress I'd assume. He keeps calling out for a Kate and a few other people. We just can't seem to be able to make out their names. Any ways we figured you might want to see him. So I'll leave you."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again as I tried to stay focused on what the doctor was saying.

"But I must warn you. When he wakes up most likely he'll be in a state of shock. So if it takes him a minute to put a name to your face don't worry."

I nodded my head and gave a slight laugh. No I shouldn't worry that my best friend, pretty much my older brother, when he finally wakes up, won't even recognize me. No I had nothing to worry about at all. I shook my head slightly before walking over to Lee's bed. I took his hand and pulled up a chair.

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I promise I'll get you another lollipop. Promise. I really will. Maybe like a million lollipops. Would that help?" Lee muttered as he tossed slightly.

I was trying my best to fight back even more tears. I had gotten super pissed at Lee once when we were like 10. I had just bought a lollipop from the corner store and Lee had taken it from me. I was so mad and I chased after him for like a few bocks before I tripped and scraped me knee. Lee had felt so bad about it. He had offered to buy me like a million lollipops to make me feel better. And even though I was happy with the lollipop he had gotten me later on that day. It still really bugged Lee. I guess he didn't like hurting me.

"Bryan! Come back man! Please don't go. Gary will forgive us! Come on this can't end like this! Bryan! It's going to be okay!"

I brushed a piece of Lee's blonde hair from his face and I felt his forehead, which was pretty hot. I tried my best to quietly console him but he couldn't really hear me. He kept calling for me and no matter how much I tried to tell him I was here. He didn't know I was. Then he was asking for Bryan, Gary, Danielle… Jeff, Scott, Garrett… And as I heard him say Jen's name I wanted desperately to hurt her. It wasn't right that Jen had broken Lee's heart all because he wasn't some rich snob. It wasn't fair that Lee was lying here all because he wanted to protect her, even after what she had done to him. And it wasn't fair that he was calling out her name, apologizing to her.

I heard the door open and Danielle walked in and practically jumped onto Lee's bed. She kissed him on the forehead and her tears started to fall on his face. I smiled at Danielle as a brushed the few lingering tears from my eyes.

"Stay with him," I said softly and Danielle nodded her head.

I let go of Lee's hand and passed it to Danielle who took it and held onto it so tight I told her she was going to break it. She had managed a slight laugh before slightly loosening her grip. But I knew she needed to hold on that tight, she needed to know he was there.

"I'm going to go make a few phone calls really quick," I told Danielle before I left the room. As I walked down the hall my head was pounding with so many thoughts I literally thought I might explode. I saw Jeff who was talking to Scott's mom. And I quickly walked over to the telephone and started dialing.

"Hello is Gary there," I asked.

"Yeah one second," Gary's girl Heather said as she yelled for him.

"Hello," Gary said his tone was a little pissed off. I was guessing he and Heather had been 'busy.'

"Hey it's Kate. Sorry to bug ya Gary but Lee's in the hospital," I told him.

"What? Why?" Gary asked as his voice quickly changed to a different tone, the worrying brother type one.

"Got into a fight with some scummy Socs. He, Garrett, Scott and a few other guys were in it. Turned into like a rumble thing," I paused for a second, "Any ways, the doc says he gonna be okay. He had a few stitches and he's got a few cuts but nothing to major. But he has a pretty bad fever right now."

"How bad?"

"He keeps mumbling things and calling for people. He keeps apologizing for things too. Like he kept talking about buying me another lollipop and something about Bryan wanting to go somewhere cause you were mad at them."

It seemed to me that Gary knew exactly what Lee had been talking about but just didn't say anything. He was kind of quiet for a few seconds though, just thinking I guess.

"You okay?" he asked out of the blue.

"Physically I'm okay. Emotionally no," I replied honestly. Gary was one of those people who could tell I was lying in a heartbeat. So I just decided to cut the 'I'll be okay' bullshit. In all honesty I wasn't sure I was going to be.

"Its okay little girl. I'll be right there." He said before hanging up the phone.

I slowly hung up the phone my hand shaking a little bit. My brain still wasn't completely processing any of this. It just kept asking more and more and more questions. Begging, pleading to someone, anyone to make sure they were going to be okay. I kept picturing Scott's tired sleeping face, Lee rolling around mumbling, begging for Jen's forgiveness, and Garrett. The doc still wouldn't let us see Garrett because we weren't family. They had tried getting a hold of Garrett's mom but no one seemed to be able to. I tried to explain to the doc I was practically family but they just didn't care. But I did.

Slowly I picked up the receiver again dialing a number that was pretty much etched into my brain.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey Kate!" I heard the usually cheery Jenna reply.

"Hey girl. Listen is your mom home yet?"

"Nope she doesn't get home for like a few more hours," she replied, "By the way… have you seen Garrett. He was supposed to come home and help me with my math homework. It's like adding mixed fractions and makes like no sense. Like seriously I really don't care if I have 3 ¼ of a pie and Beth has 4 ¼… good for us! Now let me eat my pies!"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Jenna was always bright and happy, making a joke, or reading a book as her sister's battled over the bathroom. She was so much like Garrett… poor Garrett…

"Uh well that's kind of why I need to talk to your Mom. Who's home right now?"

"Just me and Anna. Beth went to go take Lily and Tiff to their friend's house. Then she's heading over to her boyfriends' house! Man you gotta meet this guy Kate! He's so weird! I swear he's like constantly starring at everything and day dreaming. He said like two words to me when he came over…"

I listened to Jenna ramble on about Beth's new boyfriend for awhile. Getting a good chuckle every now and then. But all I kept thinking about was how to get a hold of Garrett's mom.

"Hey Jenna… can well… this is hard to say sweetheart."

Jenna stopped talking immediately, "What is it Kate?"

"Well umm… first off promise me you'll be a big girl about this."

Jenna laughed, "Yeah, yeah Kate. I promise."

"Well… ok I'm just gonna say it. Jenna… Garrett got into a fight and now he's in the hospital."

There was a long silence until I finally heard Jenna start softly crying.

"Its okay Jenna. Its okay baby girl." I said though I felt myself crying again.

Jenna was like my little sister. I loved her so much and I couldn't stand to hear her crying like this. None of this was fair. None of it.

"Is he okay?"

"I dunno baby. I just don't know."

Jenna started crying hysterically now. I was trying me best to comfort her… but that's pretty hard to do over the phone.

"Its okay Jenna. I'll be right over."

Jenna sniffled a few times, "How you gonna get here?"

"I'll find a way. Just hang tough ok?"

I could tell Jenna had forgot she was on the phone because there was a long silence probably because she was nodding her head. I did that every once in a while. You get so caught up in the conversation you forget the person can't actually see you.

"Ok Kate. Please hurry."

"I will. Hang tough kiddo. I'll be there in a second."

And then I hung up the phone. I honestly didn't know how I was going to get to Garrett's house. It was pretty far from the hospital and I didn't really want to walk or anything. I figured I might be able to hitch a ride but then again I didn't want Anna and Jenna riding in some strangers car. I looked around the waiting room and saw that Jeff and Scott's mom were gone, most likely they had went to check up on Scott. And Danielle I assumed was still with Lee. I figured she wasn't going to leave his side till he woke up.

I figured I might be able to hot-wire a car. Bryan had taught me how to along time ago. But for some reason I just don't like doing stuff like that. I do it but I don't like it.

I was just about to go search for Jeff's keys when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Need a ride?"

**Hmm… who's offering Kate a ride? Cue dramatic music lol! Hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update really soon! Please review!**


	15. Breaking Point

Thanks for all the review! A special thanks too **xohugsndkissesox**, **angelofdeadlydarkness0010**, **Hahukum Konn**, **lil cwick, LatinaChick4life, CasperVolleyBallPlaya18. **Well somehow i managed to majorly screw up me leg... and i can hardly walk and now my family and friends call me Hobbles. The god news for you is i have alot of time on my hands to be able to update for you lol! So enjoy the next chapter and most likely I'll be updating very soon... Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

**Breaking Point**

"_Need a ride?"_

"Not from you."

"Ouch Kate that hurts."

"Yeah well join the club," I replied harshly as I started to walk away.

"Come on Kate! Don't be like this!" I heard the voice holler after me.

"Be like what?" I inquired turning around to face him.

"Well…. I dunno… a bitch!"

"Not like I haven't heard that one before Soda," I said finally looking up at one of Ponyboy's older brothers Sodapop.

I honestly couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here. I had heard enough stories about what him and Steve had to say about me. I didn't care any more. If he thought he was going to show up here and be my hero or something he had another thing coming. Not to be rude or nothing like that, I mean Soda and I had been getting along pretty good before Pony broke up with me. Soda was just a happy go lucky guy. Not to mention a good-looking one at that. I had known him before Ponyboy, and we had talked a few times. Well, mostly flirted but trust me that stopped the second Ponyboy came into the picture. But any ways Soda and I were what I considered friends. We weren't the best of friends or nothing but friends none the less. Besides Soda and Pony were really close so I practically knew everything about Soda.

You'd think that after all the shit I had taken from everybody Soda might have been the one to stick up for me. But no… he just joins in on my bashing sessions. Not like I really cared any more. People could think and say what they wanted about me; there's nothing I can do to change it. Not to say it doesn't hurt or nothing. But what could I do.

"Kate. Stop. I'm just trying to help you out here."

"Help me out? Is that what you're doing? Or are you trying to clear a guilty conscious?"

There was an awkward silence and for once in the time that I've known Sodapop Curtis he sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"That's what I thought. Now excuse me," I said as I started to walk away.

"Kate please. I… I'm sorry about what I said before. You didn't cheat on Pony…"

I pretty much stopped dead in my tracks. Why the hell had he suddenly changed his mind? I mean he was Ponyboy's brother, I assumed he still hated my guts…

"What made you changed your mind?" I asked dropping the glare I had been giving him for a moment.

"Curly."

"Care to expand on that?"

"He said he didn't sleep with you. He said it was all Angela's idea and he went along with it hoping Ponyboy would dump you. So he could try to have a go with you…" Soda replied looking me right in the eyes.

"Well you know everything always makes more sense when Curly fucking Sheppard says it," I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away again.

So Curly had finally told everyone the truth. Good. Maybe then everyone can feel like an ass for ever accusing me of cheating. Though I'm sure not a lot of people would completely believe it. I did have a 'rep' around these parts for sleeping with guys. Most people were still going to think I was a slut. I was glad Soda felt guilty though. He should as far as I was concerned. And so should every other person who had called me a bitch, slut, skank… the list goes on and on. But even if everyone suddenly everyone started believing my side of the story (even though I knew most people wouldn't), it's not like it was going to change much. Ponyboy and Angela would still be dating, Lee, Scott and Garrett are still going to be in the hospital right now and I still needed a ride to get to Jenna and Anna.

Soda gave a slight laugh and a brief smile. He really did have a great smile. He could honestly be a movie star with his looks. But as he saw me walking away again he sighed and followed me.

"Kate seriously. You need a ride. I'm offering."

"And I already said I don't want one from you. So will you please leave me alone."

Soda shook his head, "Not until you let me give you a ride."

For one brief second I had forgotten how pissed off I was at him and smiled. But just as quickly as my smiled had appeared it faded. Just cause Soda was ready to forgive me, didn't mean I was ready to forgive him.

"That's never going to happen. So why don't you save us both the time and effort and go home."

"Because A) I have a lot of time on my hand any ways. And B) I have just as much energy," he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head; "I'm assuming that even if I say no again your going to continue to hound me?"

"You assume correct there Kate," he smiled.

I stood there for a second debating. Getting a ride with Soda wouldn't be the worst thing in the world; it was a lot better then some random scummy guy. Plus the ride there and back wouldn't take more then 20 minutes. And I needed to get to Jenna and Anna as quickly as possible…

"Fine. But don't think you're the almighty hero or something. I'm still pissed off at you."

Soda smiled at me and I let out a sigh of defeat as I followed him out to his car.

As I got inside the car I realized that it wasn't Soda's. It was Steve's. Not that it really mattered to me though. As long as this thing got me to Garrett's as quickly as possible then I would be fine.

The ride was kind of awkward. Soda wasn't sure what to talk about. And I was still pissed off at him, so I wasn't saying much either. I just starred out the window thinking. Pretty much about everything. It was hard to believe that it wasn't that long ago when I was walking hand in hand with Ponyboy down the street. And how it wasn't that long ago when Garrett, Jeff and Scott had been teasing me about Ponyboy as we all headed over to the Dingo's. And how it wasn't that long ago when Lee and Danielle had started dating and how happy Lee was. And it wasn't that long ago that Gary had phoned me up telling me how him and Heather were engaged…

How did everything end up like this?

I had been busy thinking when Soda said something to me I just nodded my head.

"I knew it! You do think I'm the hottest guy around!" he said with a grin.

"What! I didn't say that!"

"You just nodded when I asked you that."

"Well… I wasn't really listening!"

Soda laughed, "No kidding."

I gave him a playful punch and he smiled and laughed. I smiled too before I stopped again.

Soda looked at me with an odd expression; "You okay Kate?"

"No," I replied as I looked out the window, "You can't… expect things to go back to normal you know."

I looked back over at him and he still had a funny expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean… like you can't just act like it didn't happen. And go back to being friends again."

Soda raised an eyebrow at me, "Why not?"

"Because what you said really, really hurt me Soda! What like… everyone has said really hurt me. And now that you actually believe me you can't just expect for me to forgive you. You, know?"

Soda looked hurt but nodded his head, "I'm really am sorry Kate. But you didn't see what I saw."

I didn't understand what that really meant. But at that point and time I didn't care. I was ready to explode. I didn't need anything else to add to the pressure.

After a few moments of silence Soda spoke up again.

"You know he really does love you Kate."

"Who?"

Soda smiled and shook his head, "You know who. Ponyboy… he really does love you."

I couldn't help but let a laugh escape me lips; "Don't you mean Angela?"

Soda sighed and shook his head; "Pony doesn't like Angela."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Soda. I saw them… at the dance."

Soda shook his head, "You know Kate. You might want to stop feeling bad for yourself and think of Pony."

"Pony? He's the one who broke up with me remember!"

"Just cause he did it doesn't mean he wanted too."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"No Kate it's not whatever okay!" Soda said his voice slightly raised, "Whether you're about to admit too it or not Pony loves you alright! I've never seen him so depressed before in my life as after he broke up with you. And yes I'll admit I called you some not to nice names…and I really am sorry. But no matter what we said to him, no matter how much you know we tried to put you down so he would get over it. He didn't. Actually he got pissed off at us for calling you names. He kept saying that it wasn't your fault that you liked Sheppard better then him. He kept telling us to leave you alone."

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes again. I couldn't take anymore of this right now, "Please Soda, stop."

"Sorry Kate. But you're going to hear all of this okay. I mean I swear I've never seen Pony so down before. It was almost as bad as when Mom and Dad died. And he wouldn't talk to any one. Not even me. All of us started getting worried. But one night I see him sitting on the couch reading a book and he's got a tear in his eye. And I asked him what was wrong and all he could say was 'I miss her.' I tried to tell him everything would be okay but he sure didn't believe me. Then the next day we see Curly and Tim is twisting Curly's arm around his back telling us that Curly's got something to say."

I couldn't help but give a small smile. Tim Sheppard always had my back.

"Then Curly tells us that he was lying, "Soda continued, "And Pony basically beats the shit out of him."

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at that either.

"Then Pony runs into Angela who lets slip that your going to the dance. So then Pony decides he's going to the dance you know. To try and talk with you. And just as he works up the nerve to go talk to you… damn Angela Sheppard comes along and you take off. So you know what he does Kate?"

"Punches Angela in the face?" I asked hopefully.

Soda laughed, "No. He tells her he's not interested. She happens to be drunk out of her mind so Pony passes her over to Two-Bit. And Pony goes to look for you. And when he found you, of course you had to be drunk of your mind too…"

I felt myself blush slightly. I was still pretty embarrassed about that.

"And then your friend Lee comes along to take you home. And Ponyboy heads home and back to his book. And that's where he is right now. Sitting there alone, reading a book. So don't try to tell me he doesn't love you okay?"

I didn't know how to answer. Sitting there stunned and confused. I mean how would you react when your ex-boyfriend who you thought hated your guts was actually hurting just as bad as you were. Slightly relieved as we reached Garrett's house I pretty much ran to the door. Jenna was already standing there waiting for me. I leaned down and she gave me a huge hug and started crying again.

"Its okay girl," I said softly.

Garrett's other little sister Anna ran out of the house crying too. I was pretty sure Anna didn't know what was going on, she was only 3. Anna was just crying because she saw me and Jenna crying I figured.

I picked up Anna and was going to head inside to leave a note for Beth went she got home so she didn't think Jenna and Anna had been kidnapped or something. But Jenna stopped me.

"I already left a note."

I couldn't help but smile. She was like a mini Garrett. Smart, funny, nice, kind, considerate, brainy, responsible…He had to be okay.

"Come on. My friend is gonna give us a ride to the hospital so you can see Garrett okay?"

Jenna nodded her head. I carried Anna to Soda's car and Jenna followed.

Soda smiled as I helped Jenna and Anna into the car.

"Kate you should have told me you were bringing these lovely ladies in here. I would have fixed myself up a bit. I look like a mess in front of these beautiful girls! "

Both Jenna and Anna giggled I smiled and shook my head. Jenna gave me directions to where their Mom worked and after a few minutes we finally found the place. I left Anna and Jenna with Soda as I went to find Garrett's Mom.

I walked into the office building and felt a little odd. I mean I guess I had never really realized how much of a greaser I looked like. But there was a whole bunch of people in here with suits and fancy briefcases. I was in a pair of torn up jeans and Lee's old T-shirt. Needless to say I felt a bit out of place.

Thankfully Garrett's Mom was on her coffee break and I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She was a little taken back but embraced me like I was her daughter. After a minute I told her what had happened with Garrett. Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't cry like I had. She was trying to keep it together. I told her I had Anna and Jenna in my friend's car out front. She nodded her head and gave me a hug.

"Thank Kate. You're a real sweetheart."

Soda and I took Jenna and Anna over to her Mom's car. I gave Jenna a hug before they left for the hospital.

Once they left I started walking off down the street lost in my own thoughts when Soda followed after me.

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged, "I might head over to Mrs. H's place. It's like two blocks from here."

"I can give you a ride."

"I'd think I'd rather walk."

He nodded his head in understanding. He started walking away and I was surprised to hear myself call his name.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

I ran up and gave him a hug. I don't really know why. Just felt like I needed a hug from a friend.

"I lovePonyboy too," I said quietly so only Soda had heard me.

"I know you do."

He gave me one of his famous smiles and I returned it with my famous smile. He walked over to his car and drove off. While I took to walking down the street. My mind was racing with so many questions, so many worries…

After a few minutes I reached Mrs. Hannigan's house but stopped a few houses away. There was a quite a crowd gathered round which was very unusually. Mrs. Hannigan was a really quiet lady. Very few people really knew her. I also saw a police car and an ambulance and then I saw it. Some men were carrying out a body, of course it was covered and my mind was racing so fast I couldn't seem to think of who it was. So I just ran up to Mrs. H's houseuntil someone stopped me.

"Excuse me miss," a police officer asked as he grabbed my arm, "Are you Kate Davis?"

I nodded my head my mind still racing. Who was that?

"I'm sorry Kate. But your grandmother Julia Hannigan has passed away."

I felt my body go numb.

"I know this must be difficult for you. But I assure you that there was no pain involved. She passed away peacefully in her sleep."

Gone. Mrs. Hannigan was gone. Just like Bryan. I would never be able to talk to her again. To discuss what happened at the end of the latest book that we had both decided to read. No one to tease about our names. I'd never see her smiling face again. I'd never see her sitting out in her garden reading a book. I'd never hear her soft, calming, reasurringvoice again.She was gone. Forever.

I just started running. I didn't know where too. All I knew was I had to leave. I was running as fast as I could tears streaming down my face.

Have you ever heard people talk about a breaking point before? I have. I figured that it was just a bunch of bullshit. I mean how could there actually be a breaking point in somebody. It's not like you just snap in half or something. But now I understood. Because it felt like my whole world had crumbled before my very eyes.

Most people hated me thinking I was some good for nothing, slutty greaser girl. Pony and I were still broken up even though I loved him so damn much. Lee hadn't woken up yet, he had a real bad fever and he was apologizing to everyone including the bitch that had caused him all this pain, Jen. Scott would have to wear a cast on his leg and miss football for at least a few months. And then there was Garrett; I hadn't even gotten a chance to see him one last time. And his family was in so much pain, worrying about him. And now Mrs. Hannigan gone. Just like Bryan. My two best friends couldn't be there to comfort me any more. I could just picture Gary, Jeff and Danielle crying out in the waiting room and I wanted to help them, to cheer them up. But I couldn't.

How come my life sucked so damn much? I couldn't take anymore of this. I felt so hollow and empty. I guess people really do have a breaking point… this was mine.

I ran to the park and collapsed to my knees. I was crying so badly that I could hardly see anything. Life sucked. It wasn't worth living any more. I reached for my pocket and pulled out my blade.

I examined it for awhile. My mind was hardly understanding any of this. All I knew was life scuked, and I wanted out. It would be so easy. Just like that it would be over. No more pain. No more worrying. No more suffering. I could end it all. Just like that.

I held my blade up for a second so that the sunlight shone on it. Again I starred at if for a minute or two. Debating.

It could all be over, so quick.

I looked at it again and slowly started to bring it towards me. Ready to end it all…

"Kate. I need to- KATE! What are you doing?"

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll try to update soon! Any ways please review!**


	16. I'll Catch You

See I told you I'd update soon lol Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And since I updated not that long ago some of you might not have read the previous chapter… which I suggest you do so your not completely lost lol Any ways as usually you all rock (and thanks to **lil cwick** and **FALLiiN ANGEL X3**, my leg is feeling a little bit better but I still can't walk much which means more time to update lol) enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 16**

**I'll Catch You**

"_Kate. I need to- KATE! What are you doing?"_

I didn't even need to look up to see who it was. I recognized the voice immediately. I loved that voice so much, and it felt like I hadn't heard it in so long. But I couldn't look him in the eyes. Not now.

Tears fell down my face in a steady stream. I was so lost and confused. How desperately I just wanted out.

"Kate don't do this… Please."

Don't do this. His words echoed in my mind. A simple request but one I could not obey. I needed to do this. I couldn't handle any more pain. It was killing me, literally killing me.

"I have too," I replied still not looking up at him.

"No you don't Kate. You don't," he said as he knelt down to me.

I tried to look away from him. I couldn't see him right now. But my attempts to avoid him failed. He took his hand and raised my chin to look him in the eyes. Those eyes I loved so much.

And for a brief second I lost myself in them. In all of the good memories that we had once shared. But then the painful memories came to me. And I tore myself away from him.

"Kate…"

"I'm sorry Pony…" I managed to mumble, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be Kate," Ponyboy said, "I was an ass. I should have believed you. I just…"

I looked into his eyes and I saw the hurt and sadness. I had caused that. I had pretty much convinced myself that everything was my fault. It made perfect sense. If I had never run away from my father that night… none of this would have happened.

I never would have met Bryan. And if I had never met him then he never would have ran into those Socs on the way to pick me up. He never would have died. He would be out on the town the Lee having a good old time. If he never would have met me…

And Lee, he would still be living with his mom, instead of out on the streets, if it weren't for me. Not to mention he wouldn't be lying in the hospital for defending Jen. Cause without me he never would have known Jen. He never would have had his heart broken. He never would have to spend half of his time worrying about me. Maybe he wouldn't have dropped out of school to get a job so that he could help support me. He would be as normal a kid as a Greaser could be.

And Gary could live happily after with Heather, if it hadn't been for me. Causing him to worry all the time, to go out looking for me instead of being with her. He never would have had to look after me and try to be a father. He was only 19 he shouldn't have had to be a father to me.

Garrett would never been in the hospital right now, he would be at home with Jenna helping her with her math and laughing, smiling… His whole family would be at home living life as usually not worrying about the brother or son lying in the hospital. Maybe never to wake up…

Scott would be out on the football field practicing, having a good time if he didn't know me. He never would have broken his leg and missed his football games that he loved so much.

Jeff would be out laughing somewhere trying to pick up some girls instead of being at the hospital worried for his friends lives.

And Danielle, she and Lee would probably be over at the Nightly Double having a good time not in the hospital praying for Lee.

Maybe even Mrs. Hannigan might be alive if I hadn't caused her so much stress. She'd be sitting in her chair reading a book…

And Ponyboy… he would be off hanging out with his gang somewhere, not dwelling over me. He, Soda, Darry, Johnny, Dally, Steve and Two-Bit would be watching Mickey Mouse, arm wrestling, playing cards…

I never wanted to hurt the people I loved the most in the way I had… I should have just ended my life right there at my father's house… it's not like he would have cared. And I would have saved everyone else from the pain I was causing. I would have saved the people I love.

It was a mistake not to have done it back then… so I would now. Save everyone from the inevitable pain I was sure to cause in the future.

I brought my blade to me again but Ponyboy grabbed my wrist.

"Please Pony… I have to do this."

"No Kate! You don't."

"Yes I do!" I yelled at him. He didn't understand.

"Listen Kate. I heard about Scott, Lee and Garrett. It's not your fault."

"You see that's where you're wrong. It is my fault! Everything is my fault. Everybody would be better off without me. Not to mention that Bryan and Mrs. Hannigan would probably still be alive if it weren't for me!"

"Kate's that's crazy! Don't blame yourself. It's not your-"

"But it is! I hurt you… and everyone else I love. I don't deserve to live! I don't deserve it Ponyboy."

"Kate stop! Don't talk like that. You are a beautiful, smart, funny, caring, witty, considerate, loving did I mention extremely gorgeous person. Any one who meets you falls in love with your charming personality. And we all care so much about you Kate… I care so much about you…"

I started shaking my head. I was an awful person. I had caused all this… I started to bring my blade closer to me again…

"Kate!" Pony said as he grabbed my wrist this time not letting go.

"Pony please…" I begged.

"I won't watch you do this to yourself-"

"Then don't! Walk away. Act like you never saw any of this. No one will ever know-"

"I'm not leaving you."

I wanted to argue but I knew from the look in Pony's eyes he wasn't about to leave me any time soon.

"Fine. Watch me die then."

"You're not going to die!"

"I want to Pony! What part of that don't you understand! I want to be dead! I want to end the pain!"

"Kate, listen. I know this must be a lot for you right now. And I understand it hurts. And it kills me to know I helped hurt you…" Pony paused for a moment before taking a deep breath, "But it's not your fault. It's life. I know it can suck trust me I know. But you can't… you can't just give up like this."

Giving up? Was I giving up? I had always told Bryan I would never give up… I'd never let them have the satisfaction… But it wasn't giving up. I was protecting the people I love. Wasn't I?

"I'm not giving up. I'm just saving everyone else from the pain I cause…"

Ponyboy shook his head, "Kate stop talking like that. You can't change what has happened. As much as we all might like to there's nothing that will take us back in time and let us change the past. You just have to deal with it the best way that you can."

"This is the best way to deal with it…"

"No Kate! You're only going to end up hurting more people. Can you imagine how bad Lee and Garrett and Scott would feel when they wake up and they want to see you… and your gone. Gary, Danielle, Tim, Soda, Johnny, Louis, Dale, Darry, Jenna, Anna, Beth, Tiffany, Two-Bit, Lily, Heather even Dally and Steve, the list goes on and on… Can you imagine how many people would miss you! How much I would miss you!'

"But-"

"But nothing Kate! They're are so many people who love and care about you! They don't want you to hurt yourself Kate. They want you to be happy."

My brain was having a hard time processing all of this. It just wasn't making sense to me that people actually would care when I was gone… I figured I was saving them from the pain… Or was I just causing some more?

"What's the point of being happy? In the end you just land up with pain. It's like the second life gets good again, it gets great, you know. And then you feel like you're on top of the whole damn world. But then it slowly starts to come crashing down and you start falling. It's like they raise us up, so they can watch us fall. I don't want to fall any more Pony," I said softly, "I can't keep falling."

That was the truth. I couldn't keep falling any more. The pain you feel when you fall is unbearable. And just when life starts looking up, you fall again. It's like the never-ending cycle. I should have just ended it at my father's house. I never would have experienced what it was like to be happy… but at least I never would have experienced what it was like to have that happiness torn away from you…

"You're not going to keep falling… cause I'm gonna catch you…" Pony said softly.

"What?" I asked not sure I had heard it Pony correctly. Actually I was pretty much convinced I had.

"I said you're not going to keeping falling," he said his voice much clearer now, "Cause I'll catch you."

"Why?"

Why would any one want to help me? I'm just poor, worthless, pathetic Kate. Even my own father knew that… Why would any one care if a fell? All I've ever done was cause pain…

"Cause," he paused for a second, "I love you Kate."

The words I had longed to hear, finally said. I almost didn't believe them. It seemed so unreal to me. Yet those words 'I love you Kate' meant so much to me. More then I think any one would ever be able to understand.

For some unknown reason my head began to clear a bit. My thoughts finally started making some sense. What Ponyboy was trying to explain to me finally clicked. People loved and cared about me. If I gave in now all I would be doing was hurting them more. And that was the last thing in the world I wanted to do…Besides hadn't I promised Bryan right before he died that I wouldn't give up. That I would keep going for him. I've never broken a promise before and I sure wasn't going to start now. My friends, pretty much my family, needed me more then ever right now… I needed them too.

But the images of everything that had happened to me continued to flood my thoughts. It hurt… it hurt so bad…

I looked up at Ponyboy. I loved him so much. And I looked long and hard into his eyes. And for some reason, at that moment, I knew everything was going to be okay.

I took a long deep breath. And as I started shaking I looked back over at my blade, Ponyboy's hand still held my wrist. I closed my eyes for a moment and then I did it…

I let go of the blade. I opened my eyes to watch it fall to the ground, almost in slow motion. I watched it fall and clatter to the ground and then I starred at it for a moment or two.

I looked up at Pony and he smiled at me. It had been so long since I had seen him smile.

"I love you too Pony."

His smile only widened and I returned a small smile myself. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. And Pony held me as close as he could. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"I love you so much Kate," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

I was still shaking and crying, soaking his shirt but Pony never let go of me. And I knew that when he said he's catch me I knew he really meant it. Because I felt like I wasn't falling any more. I knew Ponyboy wouldn't let me.

**All right I hope you enjoyed the long awaited Ponyboy/Kate scene lol Hope you liked! I'd love to hear your thoughts! So review please! And I'll update soon.**


	17. I Want You

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Our school year is almost over and I've been super busy with Valedictorian stuff for our Farwell. Then we had a camping trip that I managed to hobble to it since it's the last with my class. We just got back so I decided to update but then we had a huge storm and something messed up happened to our phone line so then I couldn't get onto the Internet. Now that it's fixed I'm cold and I've got some hot chocolate and since you guys seriously rock so much with all your awesome reviews I decided it was about time for an update lol So enjoy!_

**Chapter 17**

**I Want You**

"Shut up you guys! Kate is trying to sleep."

"What Kate's here?"

"Yes she is now shut up!"

"Wait I thought you two broke up?"

"Obviously they got back together Steve."

"When?"

"Does that really matter right now?"

"Yes it does Soda. I need some details here."

"Would you guys just shut up before you wake her up!"

"Calm down Pony. We shut up once we get the juicy details."

"Leave 'em alone right now Two-Bit."

"Nope not until I find out what's going on."

"Would you please shut up! I'll tell you later if you just shut your trap for like two seconds."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Ok now tell."

"I thought you were going to be quiet."

"I did. Pony said to be quiet for two seconds and I was! So tell."

"Two-Bit! Shut up!"

I rolled over onto my side and gave a slight laugh.

"It's okay I'm up," I said with a smile as I rubbed my eyes.

"See look what you've done," Pony said as he whapped Two-Bit on the back of the head and made his way over to me.

"Will someone please explain what is going on here?" Steve said slightly annoyed.

"Come on Steve," Soda said as he started heading towards the door, "Let's head out for a bit."

"Not until I find out why she's here," Steve said.

Soda, Pony and I all glared at him for a minute until Steve seemed to get the point.

"Fine, fine," he muttered as he went outside.

Soda was walking out too until he noticed Two-Bit was still standing there starring at me with a confused expression on his face. Soda grabbed his arm and pulled him outside too. Two-Bit put up a bit of a fight but eventually just left. Right before Soda went out he looked over at me with a smile and winked. I smiled back.

"Sorry about that," Pony said as he took a seat on the couch with me.

"No problem," I said with a smile.

"I swear sometimes those guys are a bunch of idiots," Ponyboy said shaking his head. I just laughed.

For a moment I paused. I was back at the Curtis' it felt weird, but in a sense right. I had almost forgotten for a brief second why I was here though. I had almost forgot what had happened. But all of it seemed to come racing back to me. Lee, Garrett and Scott in the hospital. Mrs. Hannigan dead. My blade gleaming in the light. I gave a slight shudder at the thought but it was soon broken up.

"You okay?"

I turned to face Ponyboy his eyes wide with concern. Then another memory came rushing back to me. _'I love you Kate.' _His words echoing in my mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled at me. I moved in closer to Pony so that my head was resting on his chest.

I didn't really know what to say next. Truthfully I probably wouldn't be here any more if it wasn't for Ponyboy. In reality he had saved me. How could I even begin to express my gratitude?

"Listen Pony… uh thanks."

Pony smiled at me and nodded his head. Then he brushed a piece of hair out of my face and leaned in to kiss me. Feeling his soft lips on mine I knew I could stay like this forever. I wanted to stay like this forever. But slowly Pony pulled away and I rested my head back on his chest.

It was really quiet and peaceful for a while. We just sat together in silence. I had missed this. Just sitting here with Pony. But for once I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. I looked up into his eyes but I still was at a lost for what was running threw his mind. I suppose I really wouldn't know how to react either if I was in his shoes. How would you react to finding your ex in the park getting ready to kill themselves and then admitting that you're in love with them?

Pony had meant what he said hadn't he? He really did love me right? I loved him. My worries were soon broking up by Two-Bit running through the door closely followed behind Soda and Steve.

"Sorry!" Soda yelled as chased Two-Bit around the living room, "I really did try to keep him away."

I laughed as Two-Bit mumbled something that none of us could really understand. But I was finding it kind of odd that when I looked up at Two-Bit I could still see him drunk, standing in the store calling me a whore.

Finally Soda pounced on Two-Bit and the two of them wrestled for a few moments till Soda had Two-Bit's arms and legs pinned.

"Holler Uncle!" Soda yelled.

"Never!" Two-Bit panted trying to break free.

"Holler Uncle," Soda said as he put Two-Bit's arm in a very unusual angle.

"Nope!"

"Holler Uncle!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Fine, fine! Uncle!"

Soda gave one of his smiles and got off of Two-Bit. Steve had already taken a seat and was starring at me, which was creeping me out a bit. Two-Bit soon joined the starring. Soda was still grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't tell if it was because he had gotten Two-Bit to say Uncle or if it was the fact Pony and I were together again.

"So," Steve finally broke the awkward silence, "What's up with this?"

"What's up with what?" Pony asked a bit defensive.

Steve gestured towards me.

"Well what does it look like?" Soda asked making his way over to Steve.

"It looks to me like there back together," Two-Bit answered.

"There ya go," Soda said taking a seat next to Steve.

"But how?" Two-Bit asked with the most perplexed expression I've ever seen.

"How does one usually get back together Two-Bit?" Soda asked.

"Kiss and make up," he replied.

"Very good," Soda said patting Two-Bit on the head.

Steve looked over at me with a real dirty look. I really didn't get why though. Steve and I use to get along pretty good. More so because most of Pony's time was spent with me and not tagging along with him and Soda. So the fact he was so pissed off to see me right now I just didn't get.

"This doesn't make any sense," Steve said after a few minutes of starring at me.

"Love doesn't have too," Pony replied.

Pony looked at me and I smiled and blushed. Here I am blushing again I thought to myself. I really do love him though. Pony kissed me lightly on my forehead while Soda and Two-Bit made little comments like 'Aw,' and 'It's so cute.' Steve merely rolled his eyes with the tiniest hint of a smile.

I was a little lost for words. So I was kind of relieved when Darry walked into the living room.

Darry looked first at Pony who had a huge smile on his face and then to me. Then Darry winked at Pony with one of his rare smiles.

"Morning Kate."

"Morning Darry."

"Long time no see."

"Yeah same to you."

"Thinking of sticking around this time?"

I smiled and looked over at Pony before looking back at Darry, "Yeah, I think so."

"Well I hate to break up this little love fest but Darry we better get to work," Soda said as he got up to his feet.

Darry nodded his head and walked to the door but not before he walked over to Pony and playfully ruffled his hair. Soda and Steve followed Darry out the door and we heard the truck drive off in a hurry.

"Soda's driving," Two-Bit said with a laugh.

I laughed too until I remembered I was suppose to work today. But surely Gary would have phoned in for me. Oh shit Gary. He must be worried sick about me. I wonder if he knows about Mrs. H yet. Oh man someone's going to have to tell Lee about that. It's going to break his heart. And what about Garrett? I bet his Mom is still at the hospital. I wonder if Beth found that note Anna left for her. What if she didn't find it?

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

I gave Pony a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Hospital," I answered as I tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Wait for me," Pony said as he got up off the couch.

"It's okay Pony," I said with a smile, "You don't have to come."

"But I want you," Pony froze and then quickly tried to correct himself, "I mean too. Well actually I mean both but-"

I walked over to Pony and cut him off by kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. We only pulled apart when we heard Two-Bit coughing.

"Get a room would ya," I heard Two-Bit holler.

"Your in it," I replied with a laugh.

Pony leaned in to give me another kiss but I broke away after a minute or two, even though I didn't want too. But I had to get to the hospital.

"I really have to get going Pony," I said with a slight smile.

"Alright," Pony answered, "But I'm coming."

I didn't bother to protest. I actually kind of wanted him there with me.

We both walked outside. It was actually really beautiful. The sun was shining and you could hear the birds chirping to their own little tune. Pony had his arm around my shoulder and the two of us walked towards the bus stop without saying too much. Pony, I could tell, was off dreaming again. It didn't bother me one bit though. That's one of the things I like the most about him. He's a big dreamer and he notices things that most people never would. Like sunsets. I love the way he digs sunsets.

But the peace and quiet we were enjoying was soon broking up by none other then Dallas Winston.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," Dally said as he slightly swayed. I could tell he was a little tipsy.

"Hey Dally," Pony said.

"Dallas," I greeted though there was no warmth in my voice.

"Aw come on Kate. Where's the love?" he asked with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Dal, leave her alone alright. She's been having a touch time lately."

"Tough time eh?" Dally said with a slight laugh, "Why don't you join the club kid."

"Already did," I replied coldly, "I'm the vice president of it actually. What club do you belong to Dally? The 'I'm a fucking asshole one'? Or the 'I love nothing better then to get drunk and sleep around with whores one'?"

Dally just laughed before answering, "Both."

Pony looked from me to Dally but didn't say anything.

"Look you know I'd love to stay and chat but I really ought to be going," Dally said with a grin.

"Later Dal."

"See you around Winston."

Dally smirked again before turning to walk away.

"Oh yeah Pony," he called out stopping and turning to face us, "Don't forget to collect up on that make up sex eh."

Pony blushed. I gave Dally the finger. Dally just laughed and started walking again.

"What's up with you two?" Pony asked as Dally walked out of sight.

"Long story," I replied before the bus pulled up and we got on.

Once we got off the bus I ran to full speed towards the hospital. Though I was running my fastest, Ponyboy easily kept up.

I ran into the waiting room and saw that everyone was still there. Danielle was sleeping on Jeff's lap. Jenna was reading some magazine and Anna was trying to get Jenna to help her wake up their Mom. Garrett's Mom was on her husband's lap while Tiffany and Lily were starring attentively at both Gary and Jeff whispering to one and other. Bethany was crying into who I could only assume as her new boyfriends shoulder. I saw Scott's Mom and Dad talking with one of the nurses. Gary was standing over in the corner and he immediately walked over to me the second he saw me. He gave me a huge hug, literally picking me up off the ground and spinning me around.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick Kate!" he said still hugging me as if he were to let go then I would disappear.

"Well I went to go find Garrett's Mom and Sodapop Curtis gave me a ride. Once I found Garrett's Mom I decided to walk to Mrs. H's but when I got there she was…. Well… dead."

Gary nodded his head sadly and slowly, "I know. They called our place and Heather told me."

"I'm gonna miss her," I said softly.

"I know kid, me too," Gary said with a faint smile.

We both stood there for a minute I felt tears welling up in my eyes again but quickly brushed them away. I hate crying and I figured I done enough of it lately.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't call me or something," Gary said after a minute.

"Well I was kind of depressed… so I ran to the park and well…"

I really didn't want to have to tell Gary that I had attempted to commit suicide. It wasn't something I was proud of. Not to mention the fact I knew Gary was going to worry even more. I didn't want to stress him out or nothing.

But I didn't have to say anything. Gary grabbed my wrist and looked at it. I had a tiny cut on it but nothing major. But Gary knew what I had tried to do. He pulled me into another tight hug.

"Kate baby," he said softly, "Why? I'm here for you okay. Don't ever think that's that answer."

"I know," I said as a few tears fell down my face, "I didn't know what I was doing."

Gary released a bit of his grip on me and I saw a few tears running down his cheeks too. He brushed them away quickly though. I've only seen Gary cry once. Which was Bryan's funeral. And it hadn't been more then just a few tears. Gary was a greaser born and raised. You had to learn to suck it up and get over it, or it would get you. That was Gary's philosophy anyways. And it works for him. But I don't know how he handles it. I don't like crying either… but sometimes it's hard not too.

"Ponyboy Curtis found me and he um… took me back to his place." I finished.

Gary nodded his head and I looked over at Ponyboy. He was standing up against one of the walls, lost in his own thoughts. Then I saw Jenna run over to him and started talking. Pony bent down to her height and started talking while I smiled. Looking back at Gary who had been watching Pony too.

"That Curtis boy," Gary said, "Is that the one who you had that fight with."

I nodded my head.

"I'm assuming you made up then."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"He's a good kid then?"

I nodded my head again. Gary smiled.

Just then the doc walked into the room.

"Can I have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Linder and Gary Hamilton?"

Gary walked over towards the doctor, as did Garrett's Mom and Dad.

I walked over to where Jenna and Pony were.

"Hey how's my girl?" I asked Jenna with a smile.

"Okay," Jenna replied with a smile, "I was just talking to Ponyboy. He has a cool name doesn't he?"

Pony and I both laughed, "He sure does."

"You should name your kids something like that," Jenna said with a smile, "Oh wait! Could you name one of them after me?"

Both Pony and I blushed before laughing.

"Well I doubt we'll be having kids anytime soon Jenna," I said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah your right," Jenna said with a smile, "You have to get married and all that stuff first."

My face turned an even deeper shade of red as did Pony's. Bethany and her new boyfriend had been half listening and after all of us shared a laugh Bethany called Jenna over to them. But before Jenna left she tapped me. I leaned down to her.

"He's really cute!" Jenna said with a giggle, "Definitely a keeper."

I couldn't help but laugh and smile, "Thanks."

Jenna nodded her head with a smile and walked over to Bethany who was still laughing.

I looked back over at Pony whose ears were still pretty red.

He put threw an arm around me and pulled him close to him. As the two of us watched Gary and Garrett's parents head back over to the rest of us, as the doc left down the hall.

My heart began to beat faster waiting to see what the doctor had said. Gary walked over to Pony and I. His facial expression gave nothing away.

"Well it looks like…"

**I know I'm evil lol Well I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! I probably won't be able to update for awhile though because I've got my grade 8 farewell and my cousins grade 12 grad this week So I'm pretty busy. Expect an update maybe sometimes next week hopefully! Please Review!**


	18. Little Miss Perfect

So, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Everything has just been happening around here so fast. I just wanted to let you know that even if my updates are slow, I am determined to finish this story lol Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who has been reading my story. You all seriously rock! Enjoy the next chapter…

**Chapter 18**

**Little Miss Perfect**

_My heart began to beat faster waiting to see what the doctor had said. Gary walked over to Pony and I. His facial expression gave nothing away._

"_Well it looks like…"_

Looks like what? I asked myself. I would have asked Gary but all of a sudden I couldn't bring myself to speak. My heart was beating to fast and my mind was full of different scenarios. Of course the most favorable one would be that Lee was fine. That he could come home today. And that Garrett had finally woken up and was recovering well.

But what if that wasn't the case… What if Garrett hadn't woken up yet and was in a coma or something? What if Lee had such a high fever that he was at risk of… I couldn't finish that thought.

Pony pulled me in closer to him as I began to shake a little bit. I wanted Gary to say everything would be okay… they had to be…

"Lee's finally up. He still has a mild fever and the doc says he's a little out of it. But we can go see him in a little bit," Gary explained.

Tears of joy began to well up in my eyes. I wanted to rush to his room and jump on his bed and hug him. I wanted to hear his voice again. I wanted to see him smile. I wanted my best friend back.

"And Garrett," Gary paused.

I looked up and looked Gary in the eyes. I could tell something was really wrong.

"Well umm…"

"Tell me the truth Gary."

It was times like these that I knew Gary saw me like his little girl. I knew he was trying to protect me from whatever he was about to say. But I needed the truth. I didn't want it sugar coated or nothing. I wanted to know how my Joker was.

"Those Socs," he began trying to control the anger inside him at the mere thought of the Socs, "Managed to hit his head real good."

Gary clenched his fists together and mutter something like,_ 'I'm gonna kill 'em,_' under his breath before continuing, "He's still unconscious. The doc was scared he might go into a coma or something but he's moving a bit. He reacts when he's in pain and stuff. But the Docs still aren't sure what exactly is going on. He might have some brain damage but then again…"

By this point and time I was having a hard time breathing. I thought I might pass out or something to be completely honest.

"Kate?" Pony asked turning me around to face him, "Kate you okay?"

I tried my best to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. I didn't even bother to nod or shake my head I just started crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried.

I'm seriously amazed there was any water left in my body with all the crying I've been doing. After a minute or two I tried my best to calm down. I seriously hate crying. Besides Anna had started crying since I was. Garrett's Mom was trying to comfort her and Jenna but even she was crying.

Pony let go of me as Gary wrapped his arms around me. It took me a while but finally I had stopped crying. My eyes were still red and puffy but I think my body ran out of tears. I looked around the waiting room and everyone was real quiet. I could see Jeff comforting Danielle, and Beth crying onto her boyfriend's shoulder. Garrett's dad had excused himself from the room. Tiffany and Lily were hugging each other and sobbing. It didn't seem that there wasn't anyone who hadn't been crying.

"Kate," Gary said as he let go of me, "You stick around Pony alright? I'm gonna go see Lee k?"

I nodded my head. I knew Gary had to know someone would be okay. I watched as he walked away and then quickly found my way back in Ponyboy's arms. I couldn't understand how any of this could be happening. Why? The question kept repeating over and over again in my head.

If anyone deserves any of this it's me. Not Garrett. Garrett has to be one of the greatest guys in the world, honestly. He cares so much about his family. He honestly would do anything for them, absolutely anything. He was always there for his friends, myself included. That's what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He and Scott had been so worried about me after my little incident at the dance they had come over to check on me. If I weren't such a screw up, he never would have been at the store. Neither would Lee or Scott everything would be good again. This was entirely my fault. That should be me in that hospital bed, not him.

Stop. Stop thinking like that. I tried to get myself to stop but I couldn't. Was it really true, that nice guys always finish last? I mean, how come Garrett, Lee and Scott were in the hospital for sticking up for someone. And all those Socs, except for the one with the broken arm, walked away with a scratch or two when they were the ones doing wrong. Would it have been better if they had just not care? This wouldn't have happened if Lee had just walked right by Jen. Jen didn't truly care about Lee, why should he care about her?

All these thoughts were running threw my head until I heard Pony say something.

"Oh no."

"What Pony?"

"Umm…"

I turned around to see Jen walk threw the doors. It amazed me how quickly I could go from extremely depressed to ready to kill someone, that someone being Jen.

"Kate?"

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"I dunno. But just leave her be. We don't need anymore-"

I didn't get to hear Pony finish his sentence as I was already pulling away towards Jen. Pony tried to pull me back but I was far from his reach within a few seconds.

As I walked closer and closer to Jen I could feel my anger rising. All of a sudden more then anything I wanted to hurt her. I couldn't believe she had shown up! I couldn't believe after what she had said to me and what had just happened… she had the nerve to show up here.

She was just standing there trying to look so perfect it disgusted me. She had her hair put up into a neat little bun and she had a nice blouse on with a skirt that was cut just below her knees. Why didn't she just leave and go back to her perfect little life, with her perfect family and her perfect house, her prefect little car, perfect friends. She was obviously convinced she was better then the rest of us sitting here. So why did she even bother coming?

As I finally reached her, Jen looked up and gave a faint smile. I didn't smile back.

"Leave."

Jen seemed shocked but tried to brush it off as a joke, "Nice to see you too Kate."

I rolled my eyes, "Let me put it this way. Leave, or I'll make you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me loud and clear little Miss Perfect, so you can leave now."

"Kate-"

"Don't Kate me, you whore!"

Jen raised her eyebrows and then got a real smug look on her face, "Look who's talking. At least I didn't cheat on my boyfriend, slut."

"Don't even go there bitch. I didn't cheat on Pony and-" I stopped myself. She was trying to get me mad, "You know what I don't need to explain myself to you. You're not worth my time."

"Oh but Curly Sheppard is?"

I was about ready to punch her.

"Listen, you can believe what ever you want. I know the truth and the people, who actually know and care about me, know the truth. And you aren't one of those people. So why don't you get off your damn high horse and leave. Wouldn't want to embarrass you being around us Greasers," I spat back at her.

She looked a little hurt but I didn't care. I didn't give a damn.

"For once little Miss Perfect fucked up, badly. But whatever it's your loss not ours. You passed up one of the greatest guys around and it's your own fault not his. And don't go thinking just because he saved your ass that he still had any feelings for you. He has a girl that actually loves and cares about him now. So leave."

I'm not exactly sure what I said to piss Jen off that bad but all of a sudden I felt her fist connect with the side of my face.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about him!" she screamed at me as tears ran down her face.

My instinct was to punch her back, but for some reason I didn't. I just stood there. She screamed something else and her fist connected with my jaw. I raised my hand to where she had hit and felt a bit of blood from the corner of my mouth. But still I didn't fight back.

"You bitch!" she screamed at me and as she went to punch me again. This time I moved so that her swing just brushed past the side of my face and instead I grabbed her arm.

By this point Pony and Jeff had come over. Jeff came and grabbed Jen while Pony walked over towards me. I let go of Jen's arm and Pony grabbed my arm, just to be sure I guess.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine," I answered.

"You're bleeding," he said as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I shrugged my shoulders. I looked over at Jen who was yelling at Jeff. One or two of the nurses had come over and were telling Jen she would have to keep it down or leave. Finally Jen stopped screaming but she was still glaring at me. Jeff let go of her and I noticed a bit of blood on his arm.

"Go way you psycho bitch!" Jeff said as he walked towards Pony and me. The cuts on his arm looked a lot like bite marks. Or at least that's what I figured.

I looked back at Jen whose hair was a little messier and her make up was running down her face. I almost felt bad, the key word being almost.

"If you really do care about him Jen. Then leave him alone," Pony said.

I looked up at Pony with a slight smile. Then I looked back over at Jen. She seemed to let Pony's words soak in for a moment before tears ran down her face. She made eye contact with me for a moment before turning her back and heading towards the door.

Danielle who had been watching from her seat got up and walked over to me.

"You okay?"

I gave a slight laugh, "Yeah."

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Thanks Kate."

"For what?"

Danielle never got a chance to reply as Gary walked back into the waiting room.

"What the hell just happened?"

**Sorry that it's a little on the short side. I'm in a bit of a hurry right now but you all seriously deserved an update lol Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Smiling Again For a Little While

_Hey all! Thanks to everyone who has been taking time to read my story and a special thanks to **xohugsndkissesox**, **lil cwick**, **xbeautyinthebreakdown** and **LatinaChick4life**! I've said it probably like a million times… but it's the truth... you all rock! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19 **

**Smiling Again… For a little While**

Gary stood there his arms crossed starring at each one of individually, waiting for one of us to explain what happened. Finally with a sigh I told him everything from the moment Jen showed up until now. He kind of just stood there, not saying anything, nodding his head occasionally.

"…then you walked in. And here we are," I finished.

Gary nodded his head once more and gave a slight smile. I knew that Gary probably disliked Jen almost as much as I hated her. I knew Lee better then anyone else in the world and I could never forgive her for what she did to him, let alone what she had caused. Gary lived with Lee and though I'm sure Lee probably didn't say much about the whole Jen thing, Gary was smart enough to figure it out. Truthfully I had never heard him say much about Jen besides she was a '_waste of Lee's time_.' Though he loved to point out how great Danielle was to Lee almost as much as Lee did.

Gary turned towards Danielle and gave her a hug, "You okay?"

Danielle smiled, "Yeah fine."

I looked to Ponyboy who seemed to have a better clue as to what was going on then I did. But I didn't want to ruin the moment with '_why wouldn't she be okay_?' I was obviously missing something. I figured I might ask Gary about it later or maybe Danielle if I got the chance.

Danielle gave Gary one last smile and made her way over to where Jeff was sitting. Pony looked from me to Gary, then back to me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and nodded his head at Gary, before joining Jeff and Danielle. I was at a complete loss as to what was going on. I was either A) missing something, or B) just too tired to realize the obvious. I soon came to the conclusion of the latter.

"Ready to go see Lee?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," I answered with a slight grin. I really needed to catch up on my sleep.

Gary gave me a rather strange look, which made me laugh a little. Finally he just shook his head, grabbed my arm and led me down the hall.

As we walked down the hall it was weird how guilty I felt. I knew I was being sort of silly. It wasn't my fault that that some little boy had fallen off his bike and broke his arm. Nor was it my fault that a young woman was being rushed into surgery. Perhaps I felt guilty more so because here I was healthy or at least physically. Maybe I felt bad for that little boy's Mom because she had the same worried sick feeling that I had about my friends being here.

I didn't really get a chance to think any farther as Gary stopped in front of one of the rooms and opened the door. Gary let go of my arm as I walked inside. The room was pretty plain and empty. There were a few cards at Lee's table but that seemed to be the only real color in the room. The rest was white and bland. It was enough to drive me crazy. This place seriously needed a make over. Though the one thing that caught my eyes was the blond, blue eyed boy sitting in the bed.

It took Lee a second to realize I was there but he quickly sat up when he saw me.

"Kate!"

"Lee!" I said with a huge smile as I ran over to give him a hug.

He quickly embraced me and wouldn't let go of me for quite a long time. I didn't care though. It felt so good to have my best friend back. So good that in fact I felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

As Lee let go of me I quickly brushed my tears away.

"Now, now Missy," Lee said with a playful grin, "No crying."

I couldn't help but grin before noticing that Lee was wiping his eyes, "Hey! If I can't cry, then you can't cry."

Lee gave a slight grin and nodded his head.

I sat on his bed and starred at him for a while.

"Do I got a booger or something?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Nah," I answered with a laugh, "Just good to see you up and smiling again."

He nodded his head and in turned starred at me for a minute or two.

"Something on my face?" I asked playfully.

Lee shook his head, "Just good to see you smiling again too."

I smiled. I guess in the midst of everything I forgot that the last time Lee had seen me was passed out on his couch. I shuddered slightly at the memory but quickly shook it out of my head. I glanced over my shoulder at Gary who had pulled up a chair and was watching Lee and I with a smile.

"So how are ya?"

"Better now at least. The drugs they got around here work wonders," Lee answered with a mischievous grin.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "You sound like Scott."

Lee laughed, "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Bit of both," Gary piped up.

We all laughed.

I turned my head to pick up one of Lee's cards. I was just about to open it up when Lee's grabbed my arm.

"What happened?"

I looked at him funny, "What do you mean?"

His hand made his way to my face and gently brushed the spot which only minutes ago had been introduced to Jen's fist.

"Well, uh…"

I could have told Lee it was from Jen. But really, I didn't see the point of hurting him any more. Sure he'd be pissed off that she had punched me and probably would call her a bitch, then change the subject. But I knew he'd dwell on it later. He'd start wondering why Jen had come to see him after all that. He'd start blaming himself for hurting her. Then he'd realize he was being stupid and it was her fault that they had broken up. And then he'd relive all of the shit he had put up with when he was with her. I really didn't see the point and stirring up all that.

"It's nothing. Got in a bit of a fight, that's all."

Lee shook his head. He looked over at Gary, who I assumed was thinking the same thing as me, cause Lee turned back to my face me with a frustrated expression.

"Come on Kate, just tell me who did it?"

I racked my brain for a moment before coming up with a name, "Angela Sheppard."

Lee seemed concerned for a minute before just shaking his head with a grin. See it's really nothing new to him. Angela and I were bound to get into a fist fight at least once a month, "Again?"

I gave a slight laugh, "Yeah, again."

I looked over at Gary, who was shaking his head as well. But he was doing it because he was rather impressed with the fact for the first time in my life; I had lied to Lee. Part of me is feeling slightly ashamed, part of me knows its for his own good, but the other one is impressed that I had lied to him without getting caught.

"What did you two fight about this time?" Lee asked curiously.

"Ponyboy Curtis."

Just at the sound of Pony's name I saw they way Lee tensed up. I gave a slight smile at how over protective he was of me and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright calm down, Lee. That's a good boy. Me and Pony got it all sorted out, we're cool again," I explained as Lee relaxed slightly.

"You got it figured out as in your going to be friends or getting back together?"

"As in we already got back together."

Lee starred at me for a moment before he finally spoke, "You happy with that kid?"

I gave a slight laugh and smiled, "Yeah real happy."

He continued to stare at me before giving a small smile, "I guess it's alright then."

I rolled my eyes with a grin, "Well thanks for your approval."

Lee, Gary and I started talking like we were back at their house and it was just a normal day. We talked about the usual and I suddenly felt like things were getting back to normal. Lee was just in the middle of telling us a story about some nurse who had fallen 'madly in love with him, and he didn't know what to tell her to avoid breaking her heart. I was just laughing and rolling my eyes, did I fail to mention Lee can, well, slightly over exaggerate a lot of the time. Though I'm sure the nurse might think he was good looking, they weren't too many girls who didn't. But to say she was madly in love with him was rather hard to believe.

Gary got up from his chair, after a few minute of listening to Lee tell them how the nurse always insisted on coming in to fluff his pillow, of course.

"Real ladies man there eh Lee?" Gary asked as he playfully ruffled his hair.

Lee just grinned.

"Where you going Gary?" I asked.

"I told Heather I'd call her around three. And that's about what time it is now."

"Oh come on Heather can wait a few more minutes, I'm just getting to the really good part."

"You can finish the story later alright? I'll be all ears. But I ought to phone Heather before she gets worried."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger."

I couldn't help but laugh as Gary turned a little pink. Though he just shook his head and headed towards the door. But just before he left he stopped and turned around.

"Girls tend to do that to ya," Gary said with a grin as he left the room.

I was still laughing as Lee decided to finish telling me the rest of his story. But he didn't get very far. He was half way threw a sentence when a big goofy smile spread across his face. I didn't even have to turn to look, I knew that smile but I did any ways. Seeing Danielle standing by the door wearing a similar expression to that of Lee, I decided it was probably best to move. Which was a wise choice on my behalf because Danielle quickly rushed over and jumped onto Lee's bed. It didn't take to long till the two of them were 'joined at the lips.'

"Oh you guys! Can you wait till I leave the room at least?" I said as I pretended to act disgusted.

I wasn't surprised to see that they didn't even bother to break apart. I slowly made my towards the door, I could take a hint.

As I left the room and shut the door behind me, I felt myself smiling again. It seemed weird almost. But Lee seemed to be fine, and everything was slowly getting back to normal. True I had failed to mention my little 'incident' last night. Gary and I both didn't mention anything about Mrs. H. But I knew he was bound to find out about both eventually. But for now, I just wanted him to be happy.

I was heading back to the waiting room to go see Pony when I heard two familiar voices.

"Patricia, sweetie, you need to calm down."

"I can't John, I just can't. That's my baby boy in there. My only boy."

"I know Patty, I know. He's my son too. But crying isn't going to do anything. We need to be strong for the girls right now."

"I know. It's just so hard to see him like that. So lifeless."

"Well the doctor says if we're lucky he should start getting better. I mean he's reacting to pain, which is a good sign. Let's just hope he gets better…."

"And not worse."

"We have to stay positive Patty okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm sorry John."

"No need to be sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now are you ready to head back?"

I didn't hear anything else as but I saw Garrett's parents heading back to the waiting room. I followed, but the smile on my face was long gone.

**So there ya go? What did you think? I'd love to know! So review! Please!**


	20. Just a Dream

_Ta duh! I'm back! Sorry it took **sooo** long for an update but I can guarantee you I WILL finish this story! In fact I want to finish it before I get back to school. Cause if I don't it's going to be hard to update for a really long time… and I don't want to make you wait much longer. So I'm guessing I have like 4-5 maybe 6 chapters left, give or take. School starts for me Sept. 1st. So be expecting the story to be done somewhere around there. Any ways I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to review this story. Every comment means a lot to me. So I'm sending out a special thanks to **lil cwick**, **xohugsndkissesox**, **xbeautyinthebreakdown**, **etheriums angel, Caitym** and **sara**. Also thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story. It means a lot to me. Any ways enough of my rambling, on with the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

**Just a Dream**

I returned back to the waiting room to find everyone was basically there still. Gary was using the pay phone talking with, whom I could only assume was, Heather. Jeff had fallen asleep, bad idea. Tiffany and Lily had taken this as a perfect opportunity to give Jeff a make over. Thankfully for him the two girls only had their mother's lipstick and a few hair elastics as weapons. I'm actually amazed Jeff is sleeping through this though. Tiffany looks like she's literally drawing a mustache on his face with lipstick, yet he's not moving. Poor guy, he really is that tired.

Pony either has not noticed his friend getting such a, uh, drastic make over or like me, just finds it funny and doesn't want to wake Jeff up. Then again Ponyboy does seem rather involved with some conversation with Jenna. I believe she's sharing her views about science if I'm not mistaken. It's her favorite subject to talk about when somebody will listen.

Anna seems to be having some sort of temper tantrum. I don't blame the girl I'm not nearly as young as her and I'm ready to get some sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Linder are trying to calm their daughter down, but to no avail. I notice a couple nurses give them a dark look but give the girl a break she's only three. Bethany and her boyfriend are volunteering to take Anna home seeing as how Mrs. Linder will not leave her son. I don't blame her either though, I don't want to leave Garrett, Lee or Scott even though I know I have too at some point.

I carefully and quietly walked over to where Ponyboy and Jenna were, as to not wake up Jeff (which I doubt is even possible at the moment, but I'd hate to ruin Tiffany and Lily's fun). As I take a seat I realized I was right, Jenna is going on about her up and coming science project.

"…So really when you think about it the overall reaction is going to depend on…"

Pony acts as though he understands what Jenna is rambling on about, whether he does or not, I'm not too sure. Like I've said before Pony's a smart kid but he's more into English then Science. Which is perfectly fine with me, I have Garrett to discuss Science with. Or correction had Garrett to discuss that with.

I stop myself from thinking any farther. I can't. Garrett has to be okay. He has too. He can't not be. I keep telling myself all this because I know I can't face reality. There's a chance Garrett's not going to be okay… And that thought makes me feel sick.

"Hey Kate," Pony finally notices me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Pony, Jenna. What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh just my newest Science project. But I think I'm going to go see if Bethany can take me home too."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise as Jenna all of the sudden gets up to go talk to Bethany. I was assuming I was going to have to sit and listen to her talk about her project for the next hour or so. Not that I mind but talking about science reminds me of Garrett… And the more I think of Garrett the more I wonder how much longer he's going to be around… I bite my bottom lip at the thought but I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by Jenna stopping to whisper something in my ear.

"I can take a hint," and then she walked off.

All right so I'll admit, my face turned a little red but then I burst out laughing. Seriously that girl is just like Garrett in so many ways.

"What did she say?"

I looked over at Pony with a grin and just shook my head, "Never mind."

He looked a little confused but merely shrugged. He then threw his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So uh, how's Lee?"

"Better. Currently making out with Danielle, so I'm assuming a lot better at the moment."

Pony laughed, "Yeah I'd assume so too. I also overheard a nurse talking with Scott's parents. Turns out they're going to keep him overnight and if all goes well he should be able to go home tomorrow. You know considering his Mom's a nurse and all he should be fine."

I nodded my head with a slight grin. I know that Scott would probably prefer the hospital to going home to have his Mom watch over him. Don't get me wrong she's a great lady and all. I just don't think she's aware of the fact she doesn't have a five-year-old son anymore.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Pony just smiled and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled in closer and after a few moments I felt my eyes close and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Everyone around me is crying. I feel like I should be crying too but I'm not. I'm going somewhere but I don't know where. My feet just seem to be moving to a certain destination without the rest of me knowing, almost as if they have a mind of their own. I looked down to see my feet and realized I'm dressed from head to toe in black. I usually don't wear too much black. The occasional black shirt, but that's it. I usually where jeans or sometimes a skirt but never the black dress pants I'm currently in. I lift my head and look around the room and notice everyone is wearing black. I feel like I should know why is everyone is dressed in black and is crying but I don't. Part of my feels like I do but for some reason I can't accept it. It's weird cause I'm not even sure what I can't accept._

_I take a second glance around the room and I realize I know pretty much everyone here. I can see Lee sitting with Danielle. She is bawling hysterically and Lee is trying his best to comfort her but just can't. It's like his mind is elsewhere. I spot Gary and Heather sitting beside them. Heather looks like she was crying seeing as how her eyes are all red and puffy, but at the moment the flood of tears has stopped. Instead she tucks a piece of her curly brown hair behind her ear and starts having a quiet conversation with Gary. He seems to be acting like he's listening but I can tell he's not. He's like Lee his mind is elsewhere._

_I turn my head to the other side of me and I can see Garrett's family. Everyone is crying and I mean everyone. Mrs. Linder is blowing her nose before she turns to bawl into her husband's shoulder. Anna happens to be sitting on Bethany's lap and is pretty much screaming. Bethany is trying to calm her little sister down but she is having a hard time since she can hardly stop crying herself. Tiffany and Lily are both dabbing their eyes with tissues as tears stream down their faces. And Jenna isn't looking at her family. She is starring straight ahead of her. She is so concentrated on something it doesn't even look like she's blinking but she is crying. She doesn't even attempt to wipe the tears away though she just lets them fall freely._

_I stop walking for a minute and I wonder where Garrett is. But I feel like I know where he is I just don't remember. Sighing I continue walking and I notice quite a few of my teachers. I even spot my old grade school teacher Mr. Boyd; he was Garrett's favorite teacher by far. I also notice quite a few kids from school. A lot of them from the Science Club (yes I am part of the science club). I'm wondering why all these people are here, it's like I know but I've denied it so much that it's been erased from my memory._

_After a moment I hear my name being called so I stop and looking around. I see Ponyboy sitting with Jeff and Scott and he is waving me over. So I walk towards them. Scott's leg is still in cast and his crutches are propped up beside him. Jeff has obviously been crying but he's trying to act all tough. So occasionally he turns towards the old lady beside him to wipe his eyes or blow his nose. Pony looks like he hasn't slept in days. His hair is all ruffled and his eyes are dark. But he offers me the seat next to him so I take it._

_"Are you okay?" he asked his voice so caring and concerned._

_Yet all I can do is nod my head. I'm okay. But I feel like I shouldn't be. I feel like I should be crying along with everyone else. I debate whether or not I should just fake cry so I don't look so out of place. But I couldn't cry right now if my life depended on it. So I just sit there trying to figure this out. Until some man calls for our attention and says it's time. Everyone gets up slowly from his or her seat and heads out the door. I follow the crowd having no clue where we're going. Jeff is helping Scott along and Pony has grabbed my hand to comfort me. But I don't feel like I need to be comforted. But I act like it anyways._

_We get outside and begin walking threw a graveyard. Why are we walking threw a graveyard? I'm really confused but I just follow. Until I see it. The coffin. And then it hits me. Someone is dead. Dead… But who? My mind begins to race and I try to think of who's missing. But for some reason I can't. I know who it is but I've convinced myself that it isn't._

_Every step closer we take my head begins to pound. Who is it? Who is it? It's all I can ask myself. But then I see it. And I can't deny it any longer. I look at the coffin and then to the tombstone and I know I can't avoid the truth. I begin to panic and it hits me. I collapse to the ground as tears began to pour down my face. He's gone. He's dead. I can't save him. Garrett Cameron Linder is gone…_

_Pony kneels down to me and tries to comfort me but it's no use. He's gone. Pony can't bring him back. My body is literally shaking from the tears and it's getting hard to breath. But it doesn't matter cause he's gone._

_"Kate? It's okay Kate."_

"Kate? Wake up."

I slowly open my eyes too Pony gently shaking me. I quickly wipe my eyes from the tears that were running down my face.

"You okay doll? It was just a dream."

I take a few deep breaths and then I nod my head. It was just a dream. A dream and nothing more. But I know it could very well end up as reality. I can't let that happen. I won't.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You had us really scared there for a moment," comes a voice from behind me.

I slowly turn my head to see Gary standing there. He motions for me to stand up and then throws a jacket at me.

"It's cold out," he says.

I slowly rise to my feet still pretty shaken from my dream. I put on Gary's jacket, which of course is too big for me. But it's definitely warm. I turn my head to see that pretty much everyone has gone home. In fact the only people still here are Garrett's parents but know one else. I look out one of the windows and realize it's late. Time to go home. But I don't want to leave. What if when I come back tomorrow he's gone? And this time it won't be a dream.

"Do we have to leave?" I ask softly.

Gary and Pony both give me a slightly surprised look before Gary nods his head.

"Yeah kiddo I'll take you tomorrow morning before if you really want to. But you need to get home and get some sleep."

"And where exactly is home?"

I ask the question and then wish I didn't. Mrs. Hannigan's place was my home. But she's gone now. I'm really going to miss her… I keep thinking I'm going to cry or something but thankfully I don't think there's anything left in me to cry.

"My place," Gary answers simply, "You can crash in Lee's room tonight till we get a room set up for you."

I want to argue and insist that he doesn't need to look after me, that I am more then capable of finding a place for myself. But I don't. I'm too tired at the moment.

"You need a ride home?" It takes me a second to realize Gary is talking to Pony.

"Yeah thanks."

Gary nods and heads towards the door. Pony follows. I go to follow but I don't really trust me legs at the moment. It takes him a moment, but finally Pony realizes I'm still standing there. I give him my best sweet and innocent smile and he just laughs and walks back to me. I give him a quick peck before he picks me up and carries me to Gary's truck.

It doesn't take long till Pony and Gary get to talking about sports. So I just sit there playing with a strand of my hair. Once we get to Pony's place he gives me a kiss on the forehead and runs to his house. I can see Sodapop at the door waiting for him and I chuckle quietly. By the time we reach Gary and Lee's place, Gary is ready to fall asleep. So it takes me a while to convince him to carry me inside the house. But after a lot of whining I get my way. He carries me inside and then chucks me onto Lee's bed.

"Night kiddo. Get some sleep."

"You too. Night."

Gary smiles and then leaves the room.

I close my eyes for a few minutes but quickly open them. I sit up and look at the book Lee has on his nightstand. I grab it and start reading. I figure it'll give me something to do. I'm tired and I want to sleep and all. But I'm almost scared too.

**Ta duh! What did you think? As always I would love to know! So review! Please and thank you!**


	21. Today is the Day

A/N: So I was on my old computer, deleting some files because my little sister gets the computer in her room, and lo and behold, what do I come across? The last chapter. Firstly, I feel like a complete dork because I was pretty positive I posted this way back in October. Clearly, I did not. My deepest apologies, and now I understand why I still had reviews asking me to update. I really feel like the biggest dork ever, I am SO sorry. Any ways, I fixed up all the spelling and grammar errors I could find. And here it is, the FINAL chapter. Thanks to anyone who has ever read and reviewed this story, it means alot. And a special thanks to anyone who is going to read this chapter. IT'S DONE.

**Chapter 21**

**Today is the Day**

Sleeping seems highly over-rated, but that could be do to the fact I got absolute zero last night. It could also be the reason why I look like an absolute hag. The thing is, I don't really care. After looking in the mirror this morning at about 5:14 am, I realized I was certianly a lost cause today. I had bags under my eyes, my hair was a mess, I likely wasn't the most pleasant person to look at, or smell for that matter. I had already decided, however, that I nice morning walk might give me the strength I needed to take a shower and get ready to go back to the hosiptal before I headed off to school.

With the best intentions in mind, I through my hair into a bun, grabbed one of Lee's jackets, left a note for Gary and headed out the front door. It was quiet outside, sort of eery. I think I was likely over-reacting, but things seemed to be getting to me a lot lately. I couldn't stop thinking last night. Panic and fear had really set in. Scott and Lee were going to be okay,but they wouldn't be the same. Sure, they'd act all tough and likely glorify the fight, they were guys. But Scott wouldn't be playing football for a while, which I knew he would hate. And I doubted Lee wasn't going to enjoy the extra attention from the ladies, but he was an independent guy, how could he not be frustrated? I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea Garrett wasn't going to make it, and to even begin to think that somehow I was at fault for all of this was enough to make my head explode. So I tried not to think. Too bad I couldn't.

It was a little chilly, but I had Lee's jacket wrapped around me pretty tight. My legs seemed to have a mind of their own, and I didn't pay them much mind, until I landed up at one of the places I would rather have not gone anywhere near for a really long time... Mrs. Hannigan's house.

Shit.

I had a strong urge to run away, get away from the memories as fast as I could. And even though my mind was screaming 'it's all happening to fast, I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready...' But for some unknown reason I was already looking under the flower pot and grabbing the spare key. Suddenly, I was unlocking the door.

I didn't know what to expect, I wasn't sure how I felt. I hadn't a clue why I was even doing this. Something was making me, told me to. And the moment I stepped through the door, I honestly could have collapsed right then there, it was overwhelming for the strangest reason. Nothing had changed. Everything was exactley where it had been when I had left for the dance days before. Mrs. Hannigan's current book was still lying on the table, open to the specific page. I closed the door behind me and was drawn toward's the fridge. Posted on it, in her delicate handwriting it said, '_Dear Kate, sweetheart would you mind watering my flowers for me. It seems I forgot to this morning and I think a mid-afternoon nap seems like a pleasant idea. Thank you, Julia._'

This time, I did feel my knees give way slightly. A few tears trickled down my face but I headed to the backdoor to grab the watering jug. I figured the least I could do was the last thing Mrs. H had ever asked of me...and it was hard to believe that it was.

I filled up the jug, and began to water the plants. It seemed like the flowers were being more so watered by my tears though, cause I didn't seem to be able to stop them now. And once I was done, I headed over to Mrs. H's favorite spot, the bench. To my surprise when I sat down, there was another book there, with a note attached to it as well. '_Caught ya Katie, can't even ask you to water the flowers without needing to take a break. I'm only teasing. I finished this book a few nights ago and I meant to give it to you. I figured you'd find it here. I think you'll like the book, it's about a young women who has to deal with the ups and downs of life. I know you've been having a tough time lately, but I want you to remember how much I love you. And that the ups wouldn't mean as much without having experienced the downs. Everything will turn out okay, trust me_. _Hope you had fun at the dance. Love Julia.'_

I had to smile, because Mrs. H was always right. And if she hadn't been wrong before, then maybe all this made sense. How could we truly appreciate what it is like to be happy, if that's all we ever were? Maybe everything was going to be all right.

It just felt different. My life was changing at such a rapid pace that I'm not sure I could keep up. This house, was the exact way I had left it. But Mrs. Hannigan was gone. How could she leave me? How could she? I knew I was being ridiculous, she couldn't help it. I just didn't understand how some bloody Soc could spend their life without breaking a finger nail, and a greaser could lose everything and be told to suck it up. Why should I have to suck it up? Why couldn't I spend the rest of my days moping around. Life wasn't fair. When had it ever been fair? That it was it though, life wasn't fair. You just have to deal with it. And when I walked back inside the house I knew I had to deal with it. I had to survive the down to make it back up.

When I left Mrs. H's house after a good hour or so, I felt a sense of closure. Something I hadn't had in a really long time.

I was dressed, clean and ready to go by the time Gary had got up. He dropped me off at the hospital on his way to work, just as he promised. Once I was there, I said hello to Lee and Scott and found Mrs. Linder sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey Mrs. L," I said with a smile as a sat down beside her.

"Morning Kate, aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning?"

I laughed quietly, thankfully a shower can do a girl wonders.

"I wanted to lend you this book. I haven't read it yet, but I figured it might... you know, occupy you. I've been told by a good source it's worth the read."

And she simply smiled at me, as I passed her the book Mrs. Hannigan had requested I read. Something told me that it would brighten someone's day, who needed it more then me. All I really needed was that note, which was now carefully folded and placed in my pocket. I gave Mrs. Linder another hug and was about to leave but before I could I had to say something.

"Everything's going to be okay."

And this time I actually believed it.

"I know sweetheart, I know," was her reply.

School, was school. I was use to the whispers, the comments, but they seemed to have no affect on me whatsoever. It didn't matter, I had more important things to be concerned about. As a matter of fact, I only flipped Angela the bird compared to the serious beating I had wanted to give her a few days ago.

At lunch I ate with Ponyboy and his friends, even Mark (who I still hated with a fairly strong passion). Most people still hadn't gotten over the fight. And all the Socs were wondering why Ponyboy was with me again. However, most of the Greasers knew because they had witnessed the serious beating Curly had taken.

Ponyboy leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he asked, "So how's your day, you know, been so far?"

"Okay," I answered with a smile.

It's not like today was going to go down as my favorite day in history. No, I wouldn't say this was one of my favorite's at all. But it was a day I needed. Probably one I had needed a long, long, long time ago.

Pony seemed a little surprised, despite his best effort to hide it. I'm assuming he had been ready to listen to a serious bitching session or something, and yesterday I'm sure he would have. And likely he would not be accused from future bitching sessions or science lectures and lord knows what else I talk about when I get in that mood. Come to think of it, thank god he loves me.

And fine, I'll admit it. Knowing that Ponyboy loved me still put a giddy smile on my face.

But the most important thing about today was the realization that sure, they may raise us up to watch us fall... but maybe it's to see who is strong enough to get back up and keep on going.

**THE END. **

**Hope you liked! Review, please.**


End file.
